The Wish
by Latin Girl Writter
Summary: After having some problems with a future daughter, a black haired man asks for a wish, not imagining the spin this will have, not only for him, but for all those close to him.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, this is my first fanfic, or the first thing I have ever written. I am a little nervous about it, but I hope people will like it. I only made this for fun and because the idea just popped in my head one day I was doing nothing. I will finish the story; I don't like leaving things undone.

Disclaimer: News Flash, Latin Girl Writter does not own Sailor Moon. Don't know who does either so sorry, don't sue.

I. Wishing

Tsukino Usagi should be a very happy young lady. She had wonderful, faithful friends, a loving family, if you could count a small brother who only bothers you lovingly, but it wasn't so bad with him. Besides her family, she had her soul mate, her other part, her half, her love, her now on days boyfriend and fiancé, and future husband. She loved him, he loved her, and as proof of their love, fallen from heaven, literally, their future daughter. So, you could say she already had her own family. Any girl of 17 would have been happy at this; there had been peace for two years after their last battle. Her father, at last, was accepting their relationship, she would marry the love of her life soon, the day she turned 18. Finally, after millennia, it was time. But, o yeah, that but, why isn't she happy? Why is she screaming? Why is she fuming mad? Well, a future daughter, that goes for everyone, including your own family as a distant, ahem, cousin´, and has no respect for you at all, though that-as put by her own words- pink haired brat´ knows she IS her future mother, and to make things worse, her future husband and father of this pink haired brat´ defends such brat, well, if that doesn't get you mad, nothing would.

Well let me enlighten you, you see, everything was just fine. A peaceful and cool Friday night. After a very, very hot week, finally, the weather was cooling off in Tokyo, and being Friday, they would be staying at Mamoru's place. Much to Usagi's disgust, Chibi-Usa had suddenly stated she was going too, and seeing that it was the best thing to have her mother, and guardian cat, Luna, accept it, Usagi had reluctantly agreed to it.

Heading toward her fiancé's apartment, she had made clear that Chibi-Usa HAD to take her hand in the streets, the eight year old, not so pleased to being treated as a little´ girl, took her hand swearing to herself to have a little revenge, and being as determined as her father, she would definitely see to it.

An hour later, we found this little pink rabbit´ putting some itchy powder in her cousin's´ shirt. Of course, after some scratching, crying, wailing, and screaming, both, Mamoru and Usagi found what the reason was, or more likely, who caused the condition. Of course, as expected, Usagi burst, running to try to grab the fleeing child, swearing to the top of her lungs to get her over her knee once she got caught. One would think Mamoru was going to have more sense and let both girls arrange´ this problem, but nooooo, the bright soon-to-be doctor had to get in the way, Usagi's way to be more precise. Defending his future child, he flatly asked her to "cool down", and told her it was only a silly joke. That made it, the last drop that would flood the cup, the last thing Usagi needed to hear, and of course, Usagi vs. Chibi-Usa battle stopped, and Mamoru vs. Usagi began, and here is where our story begins…

"Mamo-BAKA!!!! You shouldn't be defending her, you should be punishing her. She has no respect at all toward me and you just go on with, silly joke´. SHE COULD HAVE KILLED ME!!!!"

"Please Usa-ko, you're over exaggerating! She was only making a small prank, this powder would not kill you, and I'm sure she does not want that, she would not be born if you die."

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!!! You, you, aaaaahhhhh"

"Usagi, calm down, you're making a big deal out of this, may be she shouldn't have made this, but, she's only eight."

"MAY BE?´ Well, I do NOT think I am making a big deal out of this, IT IS a BIG DEAL. Let me ask you something Mamoru, what will you do when she steals your car? Or what will you do when she uses drugs?? Well??"

"What are you talking about Baka Odango Atama! I just put some itchy powder on you, I am not a thief!!!" Chibi-Usa snapped back from her hiding behind Mamoru. _Ooops! Bad idea!_ She thought, watching the stern gazes coming to her from both her parents. _Like, may be you should shut up Chibi-Usa._ grinning slightly, she just moved forward to the bedroom's door. Once out of ear shot, she just let out a frustrated sigh. Leaning against the door to try and hear what both adults where talking about, she discovered she could not hear a thing. Suddenly she heard a door open and shut with a big "thump". Opening the door slightly to make sure it was safe for her to go out, she saw Mamoru walking back and forth in the apartment. She waited some minutes, besides the murmuring coming out from him and her breathing, nothing else could be heard. After some seconds of quick thinking, she encouraged herself, made her better I'm as innocent as a lamb look, and walked towards her now fuming father.

After some minutes, Mamoru realized he wasn't alone in the room anymore. Looking down towards his room, he saw the small pink haired girl looking back at him with an innocent gaze. He calmed himself down, and tried hard to give her a smile. Immediately, Chibi-Usa brightened up, he wasn't mad at her, which was her first worry. Settling himself at the couch he made a slight move to indicate the child to sit besides him, without a second thought she sat, looking around, looking for something, or more slightly "someone".

_Where is she? May be she's in the bathroom, she has to be, I did heard …_

"Ne, what are you looking for Chibi-Usa?" he broke in her thoughts.

"Um, Mamoru-chan, where's Usagi-chan?" she asked after a few seconds of though.

Wincing a little bit, he replied with a sore voice, "she will be back soon, she had to go out for fresh air."

There was an awkward moment of silence, until Mamoru broke it. With a stern face, he turned to see the child, who, after some minutes had happily started humming to herself a tuneless song.

"Chibi-Usa-chan?"

"Hai?"

"You should stop calling Usa-ko, Baka Odango Atama´"

"Why?" she whined, "I've always called her that, Rei calls her that…" after some quick giggles, she looked straight to his face, and flatly stated, "even YOU call her that sometimes…"

Giving a loud sigh, Mamoru looked at the little girl who had found a way of sitting on his lap, thought for a moment before saying, "It's different Chibi-Usa-chan."

"Why is it different?" she asked with curiosity, not looking the obvious.

"Because" he said, with a calm but parental tone, "neither Rei nor I are Usagi's Child, you my dear, are her musume."

This took Chibi-Usa by surprise. _Where is this coming from?!?_ She did not knew what to say, she knew who Usagi was, she knew who Mamoru was, but this made her jump up from Mamoru's lap and stare at him as if he was a sprite or something like that. Mamoru tried to swallow the laughter at the sight of his own child, and keep his stern gaze over her. Suddenly, all she could say was, "NANI?!?"

"Ne, Chibi-Usa, are you alright?"

"Hai, I'm fine, but, but…"

"But what?"

"Why are you…" before she could finish her sentence, from nowhere a lightning followed by a thunder stroke the heaven, making her give a big yelp and jump in her father's arms. With no further notice, it started pouring. This concerned him, Usagi had gone away ten minutes ago, no idea were she was going, when he asked her she just said, "out". He started worrying, a crying and frightened child in his arms and his goddess out there in the rain and thunder, only God knew where.

Silently, he started praying, begging she was fine. "where is she?" he whispered to no one. Hearing this, Chibi-Usa sat up, whipping out the tears from her cheeks, she coldly stated, "serves her right."

"Nani?"

"Serves her right to be out there in the rain, after all, she is always running away, may be she went home."

"Usagi Serenity, how can you say that about your own mother!" Mamoru stared at her, part of him could not believe his own child and wanted to tan the little girl's rump, and other half of him was stopping him from doing so, reminding him he wasn't her father yet, and trying to cool him down.

"But it's true!" she stated stamping her feet.

"Young lady," he said with a sterner voice, "I will NOT allow this behavior. Usagi is somewhere outside, there is a storm, and you know she is afraid of them as you are. You WILL respect her, I don't care how hard it is for you to do so, you will stop insulting her, and treat her with respect. Is that clear?" The only thing she could do was nod her head. Never in her life her father had talked to her in that tone, sure, he had scold her, punished her, even spanked her, but never talked to her with such force. What made things worse, at least in her way of thinking, was that this was not her father yet, it was her father's past self, and he had never even scolded her. This was a total chock.

He was about to say something, when the door burst open, a very wet and sheepish Usagi walked towards the hall looking down to the floor. Mamoru let out a sigh of relief, and walked, well, almost ran toward her while whispering his thanks, he embraced her, "Usa-ko, thanks God!" he whispered in her ear, she just embraced him tightly and a small sweet smile crossed her lips. "Gomen nasai" she whispered, "may be I did over reacted."

"it's ok", turning lightly, without letting her out of his reach he said to the observing child, "Chibi-Usa, go to the cabinet in my room, grab a towel and bring it."

"Hai." With that she was gone, leaving a moment for the couple.

"I hope you don't get sick."

"I hope so", giving a small giggle she added, "I wouldn't like to have Nurse Minako in my care". They both laughed a little, when they noticed the pink blur that came dashing in the room.

"Arigatou Chibi-Usa-chan" Usagi said with a soft smile while grabbing the towel. Before the child could say something, she heard a voice from the man standing besides a wet Usagi, "Chibi-Usa, go to bed. Usa-ko and I need to talk." She was about to protest, but the stern look that came from him made her stop. She just nodded and went to the room, wondering if Usagi would do something to her, and how long would these continue.

Waiting patiently for the child to get in the room and close the door behind her, Mamoru got closer to his wet fiancé, he was about to give her a soft kiss when she broke in, "Mamo-chan, I should go put some dry closes before I catch my death". He simply nodded and let her go. Moments later, a dry Usagi came through the door in one of his shirts; she walked slowly toward him in the couch and looked in his eyes. He was about to say something, when she just said "I love you" more than you think Mamo-chan!

He couldn't say anything, he just leaned forward and gave her a light kiss on her lips, which, of course without any thinking she returned. He broke back, and looked at her in her clear blue eyes, he could see she was not hurt any more, she was just waiting for him to say something.

"Gomen Usa-ko, I shouldn't have defended Chibi-Usa."

"Nani?!?"

"I mean, you had the right to be mad at her,"

"Iie, not that. I mean…what made you change your mind while I was gone?"

"I had a rather, not pleasant talk with Chibi-Usa. I know what you wanted me to do, but, I just can't"

"What do you mean with what **I **wanted YOU to do?"

"Punish her" He said looking straight to the floor.

"Oh" was all that she could say. She knew what her position was, for every body, except for those few that knew the truth, they were just 'cousins', but it wasn't as hard for her as it was for him, for every one, except the senchi and Lunar cats, he was just her 'boyfriend'.

"Mamo-chan" she waited for him to look up to her eyes before saying, "I know how you feel. It's not easy, but, we have been through worst things, I mean, she's just a kid, OUR kid, we can manage her." She said trying to give him a reassuring smile. He smiled back, she leaned against his chest, and closed her eyes.

"I love you Usa-ko."

"I love you too, Mamo-chan."

Before he knew, there was a sleeping blond in his arms, he smiled warmly to himself, in less than a year she would be his wife. _I just wish things would be…_ he looked back at the bedroom door where he knew his future child was sleeping, he looked back at the now curled girl in his arms, he sighed, _…different._

He closed his eyes, wishing with all his heart. He didn't saw a small light flashing through the middle of both of them, or the environments changing. He just wished with all his might, things were different.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is Chapter 2, hope you like it.

_Italics_ are the thoughts of the characters.

**bonds **(or whatever it is called) are the telepathic conversation, either between twins or others.

Desclaimer: I don't own SM, or any of it.

II. Crazy Day

A small pink blur dashed inside the master bedroom, inside, her parents slept; she ran quickly towards them, jumped into the bed and went to her mother's side. Gently, she started shaking her shoulder,

"Usagi-chan, wake up! Usagi-chan!!"

"Nani?, Chibi-Usa, let me sleep! TOO EARLY" she whined.

Seeing no use to try and wake her up, she turned to face the other person at her left side.

"Mamoru-chan! Mamoru-chan!" shaking his shoulder a little bit, she watched as he slightly opened his eyes.

"Ne, Chibi-usa, what's wrong? Go back to bed, it's too early."

"Iie, Mamoru-chan! Look! Everything it's different!"

"Nani, what's different?" Usagi said trying to sit up, mean while, Chibi-Usa took away the pillow which Mamoru had in vain tried to bring over his head.

"All right Chibi-Usa, I'm up. What's wrong now?" he said, looking to the child, who was starting to pout.

"Mamo-chan, where are we?" Usagi said looking around her.

It was a big room with warm colors, the bed was king sized, with a night table at each side. There was rather medium sized dresser with some pictures on top, just in front of the bed a door, which they supposed it took to the washing room, at the other side was the principal door, and a small writing desk.

Both, Usagi and Mamoru gasped, looked around, then looked down to Chibi-Usa, back to the room, back to Chibi-Usa, and went like that until the stared one broke the silence reading her parents mind, "I didn't do it! I went to bed like Mamoru-chan told me last night. Then, I woke up in this huge beautiful bedroom, which is all pink and really, really cute, I was happy but didn't knew where I was, so I jumped out of bed, saw the hall way, looked that door" now pointing to the open door that had led her inside, "s'pposed you were here, went in, and woke you up!" she said this in a whole breath, trying to show them that she was saying the truth. They looked at each other and, for some strange reason, which both didn't understand, they believed her, much to Chibi-Usa's relief.

As Usagi tried to get up, she felt heavier than usual, a strange feeling going through her, as she stood up…

"EEEKKK!!" Chibi-Usa screamed, "Usagi! What happened to you?!?"

Mamoru looked at her, immediately his mouth flung open, at his sight, a much taller woman. Usagi run her hands through her perfectly well formed body, when she felt a certain part of her body (if you know what I am talking about), she KNEW this wasn't her body. She looked back at a stunned Mamoru and cried "Mamo-chan, what happened to ME…and what happened to YOU!?"

Coming back to himself, he looked at him, a much more mature man, if his calculations where right, about 29 or 30, he run his hand through his hair, with much relief, it felt almost the same, he looked down at his hand when something caught his attention. A ring.

He tried to say something, opened his mouth, nothing came. He looked down to his hand again, his left hand, looked back to Usagi, tried to talk again, nothing. At this point Chibi-Usa bursted with giggles, it was a funny sight, at least for her, a speechless Mamoru. This was new. She looked back at Usagi, at this point she was again looking at her new body, she walked away wondering around the new room. Suddenly, Mamoru spoke.

"Usa-ko", his voice was deeper, "um, do you…do you have a ring in your left hand?"

"Nani?, um hai." They both looked at each other.

While her parents were discovering their 'new' bodies, Chibi-Usa left to look the new surroundings, getting closer to the dresser she looked the different pictures, the first one deffinetly caught her attention. You could see it was taken in a bright sunny day, it was outside a building, ahem, a church to be exact, all their friends and family where reunited, even Artemis and Luna were there, and in the middle of everyone, Usagi, dressed in a long white beautiful dress, and, sticking, as usual, to Mamoru's arm, who wore a Tux. She didn't even looked at the other pictures, she just grabbed that one and ran to her parents.

Mamoru and Usagi where both exchanging looks, she cleared her throat to try to get their attention, nothing happened. She gave an exasperated sigh, how long could they keep on like this? Just, staring! There, looking at each other blankly, as if talking without words. Could they do that? She didn't knew for sure. What she did know was that she was being ignored, not just by one person, but by two, who were just staring at each other. They have done that before, both past and future, and, let me tell you, it was awkward. They have seen each other before, so, why stare? But this time, the stare was different, and it started to get the creeps out of her.

She started murmuring under her breath, then, louder, louder, and louder, louder, "HHHHEEEEYYYYY!!!!! WOULD YOU STOP THAT!!"

"Chibi-Usa! There's no need of screaming!" Usagi said, with a hand at her heart, and another one trying to keep her balance in her night table.

"Gomen, Usagi, but, I think you should see this." She said handing the picture to Usagi, who gave a loud gasp, looked at Mamoru, and back at the picture.

Mamoru dashed to Usagi's side, to look at what she was looking. He was freaked by now. When did that happened? _Was I brainwashed again, and didn't noticed??_ He looked at Usagi, who now had tears in her eyes, _Iie, I don't think so. What…_ "What happened?"

"Could it be the Nega-verse?" Chibi-Usa asked, a little scared, but not showing it.

"Iie." Usagi said with a now calmer voice. "I don't think so honey. I feel everything, so, so…" she snapped her finger looking for a word.

"Familiar?" Mamoru asked with a raised eye brow.

"Hai! That's the feeling, familiar. But yet, it's strange."

"Well, we should be careful, we don't know how this happened." He said walking around the room, looking for something he might recognize.

Chibi-Usa and Usagi simply looked at each other, and then nodded their agreement.

The three of them walked out of the room, they walked down a hall. They could tell it was a pretty big house, with much class, but yet, with a very warm touch, just like their room. A few steps later they saw a door that had hanging a very kawaii pink bunny holding a paper that read Chibi-Usa's Room´. Both adults looked down at the child, now standing, or more likely clenched to her mother's leg in the middle of both of them. She looked back at them, knowing their questioning look she nodded.

"This is where I woke up this morning."

With no further adding, they walked around, the hall's walls were full of pictures, family pictures. Usagi stopped at a picture that had her on top, Chibi-Usa at about five in the middle, and two three year old boys, one at each side. _Mmm… they look a lot like…_ she looked at Mamoru who now was holding Chibi-Usa and waiting for her, she went back to the picture, _Nah!_

They went by other doors, until they came to some stairs. They stop at top of them.

"Should we go down?" Usagi asked.

"Well, why not Usa-ko?"

"What if there is a youma down there?" Chibi-Usa asked almost in a whisper, which Usagi could hear well. Mamoru looked down at her and only hugged her, before saying, "Don't worry. Nothing wrong will happen." _I hope so!_

"Then, Mamo-chan, you should go down then."

"Iie, Usagi-chan, you go, Mamoru is holding me!" Chibi-Usa said alarmed.

"I can hold you Chibi-Usa, don't be silly." She said with a little grin, "besides, we need to know what's down there. We can't stay here forever. I'm hungry!" At this last statement they just stared at her with sweat drops in their faces.

Mamoru was about to talk when a loud crash came from downstairs, without even thinking about it, both of them just ran downstairs toward the noise.

When they got to what looked like a family room, they found two boys. Just by looking at them, you could say they were twins, identical twins. They had ebony black hair and blue eyes, about 6 years old, and wearing PJs. When the three visitors came in the room, they didn't even noticed, they were to busy fighting whose fault it was the broken flower pot.

"Who are they?" Chibi-Usa whispered to Usagi, who in response could only shrug.

Noticing the "visitors" who where now in the room, they gave a sudden yelp, pointing to each other, they just screamed out, "It's his fault!"

Standing now on the floor, Chibi-Usa could only giggle, while Usagi and Mamoru exchanged stares.

"Hey!! What are you laughing at Pink Freak!" One of the twins suddenly said,

"Yeah!" the other chorused in uniting.

"Whom are you calling 'Pink Freak ', Fungus!" Chibi-Usa snapped back.

"Don't call my twin Fungus!" the other said.

"Or what Spore?" Chibi-Usa said with a raised eye brown.

With no more, a tongue war was released. Usagi and Mamoru where stunned, and by now, speechless. Noticing that neither of their parents were about to answer, one of the kids broke the silence, letting the other two to continue the tongue war he walked toward the adults.

"Mom, Dad, are you 'k?"

Thump

Thump

Both of the adults fainted, Chibi-Usa ran towards them, and stared at the two boys. "This is your fault!" She screamed to both of them.

"How were we s'pposed to know they were going to be like this only for a flower pot?!" one of them snapped back at her.

"Don't mind her Endymion! She's just a baka."

Sighing, Endy just looked at his twin, "You're right Toshi, why mind this Baka Odango Atama?"

No more was needed, Chibi-Usa just charged against him, they rolled down the floor, even though Chibi-Usa was bigger, Endy was stronger. Toshiku, by his side, was screaming so they would stop.

Such screams were the ones that brought their parents back, Usagi was up first. _What happened?_ she put a hand on her head, it hit her what have happened.

Giving a yelp of surprise, in a flash she was up and trying to make the two strangling kids get away from each other, of course it was in vain. She felt a hand on her shoulder, Mamoru was up, helping her. She got a grasp of a struggling Chibi-Usa, and he got Endymion, who was now kicking in the air to try to get free.

Mamoru couldn't hold it any more, in seconds, he looked at Usagi who was now getting annoyed by her child, he looked down at Toshiku who was stunned, and down at the child in his hands, he felt his temper rise, closed his eyes, and just let out the first thing that came out. "ENOUGH!"

The room was quiet for the first time in the morning. Usagi let Chibi-Usa go, Mamoru did the same, feeling the boy was now still. Usagi walked towards Mamoru, he still had his eyes closed, she placed a hand over his shoulder. He looked at her, and let out a frustrated sigh.

Moments later, Usagi and Mamoru sat together in a loveseat, straight from them, three children where sitting down, two on a couch and one in the floor.

"So, you were playing and accidentally dropped the flower pot?" Usagi asked with a raised brow.

"Hai" answered the two boys.

"But, why did you fainted?" asked Toshi getting up to go to his mother's side.

After Mamoru and Usagi had stopped the fight, Chibi-Usa immediately started calling them 'mom' and 'dad'. This did bring creeps to Usagi, but not as much as the other two kids did when they called her 'mom', or worse, 'mommy'.

"May be we were under too much pressure, son." Answered Mamoru.

By now, he was getting used to the other two boys, although he was still confused, he did knew this kids believed they were their parents.

Toshi sat on his mother's lap and rested his head on her shoulder, after all, he was not the one who was in trouble, the two culprits who were found guilty were sitting at the other side.

"So, why were you fighting?" Mamoru asked.

"It's HER fault!" Endy stated with not even a chance of letting Chibi-Usa talk.

"ME!! YOU were the one insulting me!" Chibi-Usa snapped back.

"Did not!"

"Did to"

"Did not"

"Did to"

"Ok, ok, you two, shill out." Usagi said. She knew where this was going; just some days ago she was having the same fight with a priestess. Her stomach began rumbling reminding her it was time for breakfast. She looked back to Mamoru, "I'm hungry." She stated.

"ME TOO!" came three voices around the room.

Mamoru only chuckled, if this wasn't proof enough, then nothing could prove this weren't Usagi's children. The whining, wails, and screams were proof, but their stomachs and ways of eating, that had the name of USAGI written all over it.

"Then, I suppose it's time for breakfast." He said taking his wife's hand. The two boys ran out of the room, but Chibi-Usa stayed back. Noticing this, Usagi stopped, making Mamoru stop on the way.

"Chibi-Usa, honey, what's wrong?" Usagi asked walking toward the child followed by Mamoru.

"This is too weird."

"We know munchkin." Mamoru said while placing the child on his lap.

"I'm not talking about this, I'm talking about those things." She said, living two confused people.

"What things?" Usagi asked.

"They." She said pointing towards the way where the twins had left.

"Uh?" Usagi said with a confused expression.

"Mo…Usagi-chan, don't you feel, confused, by all this?"

"We all are honey, but, they seem to be good kids, I don't think the Nega-Verse could have done this, I mean, we fainted, if they wanted to do something to us then, they could have killed us."

"But he insulted me!" whined Chibi-Usa

"And you insulted him back" Mamuro replied with a hidden smile, which only Usagi could caught. Chibi-Usa blushed and hid her face begging they wouldn't see her.

By now, Usagi knew what was wrong with her. But kept it to herself. She would talk about it to Mamoru later, but mean while, confronting her with it would do no good. She would only deny it. So, why do that?

Running to the room, "Hey, are you coming? Endy is trying to cook by himself" Toshi declared with an air of mischief running through his eyes. With no more ado, both Usagi and Mamoru walked behind the child followed by Chibi-Usa.

When they arrived to the kitchen they found a, well, mess. Apparently, the Chiba children were pancakes lovers, and of course the inventor of the family had to make them. Deciding he had waited enough for the cookers, which, enough for him consisted of 3 minutes, he had started getting pots and ingredients out of the kitchen cabinets. He didn't have much trouble at this, most of the cabinets where at his reach, but where he had trouble was getting the flour out. It was out of reach, even though he had stepped in the counter. When he tried to pull the bag, it had suddenly fell on him, well, all it's content fell over him and on the counter and floor, and the bag stayed on top of his head looking like a hat.

When everyone entered the kitchen, they burst in laughter, just the sight of it was simply hilarious. The little 'cooker' crossed his arms and pouted at first, then started giggling and suddenly he started joining the laughs.

"You…gasp will never…gasp, gaspget all that flour…small sigh out of your hair…giggles Endy!" Toshi said with a huge grin across his face.

Just at the thought of it, Endy stopped laughing and gave a light growl. He knew it was true, just like that one time he got gum in his hair, or all those incidents with his hair. Apparently, he was good getting things stuck in his hair, but there was someone who always made it better

"Well, mom will help me. She always does." He stated flatly.

Suddenly Usagi stopped laughing and looked astonished to the 'flour' boy, as Chibi-Usa had said it.

"Oh, then good luck with it" Chibi-Usa said grinning, looking at Usagi.

After all the laughter had subsided, Mamoru was the first to start up.

"Usa-ko, why don't you help clean this lad out of the flour? Chibi-Usa, Toshiku and I will clean the kitchen and make some breakfast."

She simply nodded, gave a loud sigh and extended her hand to the boy, "Come on, let's get you cleaned" she said while walking away from the kitchen up the stairs, letting him lead the way to the wash room.

"Well, I'm just glad of one thing." Toshi said, while picking up the flour from the floor.

"What?" Chibi-Usa chirped.

"He hadn't time to reach the eggs. If not, this would have been messier." He said with a small grin.

"Guess he's as messy in the kitchen as Usa-ko." Mamoru said with a wide smile.

"Guess you could say that." Chibi-Usa said with a thoughtful glare.

After some time, they were all sitting at the table, enjoying of an egg and bacon breakfast. You could say all of them where enjoying breakfast, but Usagi was worried. While she had been up trying to get rid of all the flour of Endy, she had a small talk with the kid. He had said Mamoru was a doctor, and she was a day care or kinder teacher, he was not sure. The talk had started when he asked her if she had messy students as him, or his father had messy patients as him. Of course, this caught her unaware. She just mumbled a little yes, and kept on with her work.

She was worried, what had happened? She was starting to care for this two other children, they seemed to be good, loving kids. Yes, they might be naughty, but, there was something connecting her to them, it was kind of the same way as with Chibi-Usa, she could feel it. She wanted to ask Mamoru about it, but they had not gotten a time alone since they had waked that morning.

They might be very sweet boys she sighed to herself but they sure are a handful! Specially him! looking back at Endy who was stuffing his mouth with as much food as he could.

"**What's wrong Usa-ko?**"

"**Oh! I have forgotten we could talk like this.**"She gave him a small smile, which made him smile brightly. Some things surely wouldn't change, not even in a million years.

"**I'm just thinking, Mamo-chan. Can you…can you feel a connection with them? With the twins?**"

After a little thought he nodded his head. They both could feel it, but again, Chibi-Usa was uncomfortable. Why? They didn't knew…exactly.

"**I think she's jealous.**" Usagi said looking straightly to Chibi-Usa.

Mamoru chuckled a little, before answering to her.

"**Hai. I thought the same too. After all, she has been an only child…**"

"**That we know of.**"Usagi interrupted.

"**Hai, I know, but, anyway, we wouldn't know. We aren't supposed to know the future. **"

"I'm done." Toshi stated getting up from his seat.

"Me too." Endy said following his twin.

"Well, then, take your plates to the kitchen, go change yourselves, and you can go outside to play." Usagi said with a small smile.

Mamoru just blinked, he never though that Usagi, his Usa-ko, would say something like that. It made him smile. He knew she had matured since they had first met, and she had matured even more since Chibi-Usa had arrived, but, he didn't know how much. He was proud of her, of what she was before, of what she was in that moment, and what she was going to be.

Some hours later, they had gone all over the place, taking advantage that the twins were playing in the garden, they searched all around, high and low, they tried to memorize where everything was, being a rather big house, it took time.

They came to a study. There they found some answers they were looking for. Some, important papers like the children's birth certificates, schools' enrollments, book of finances, and their places of work. Still unsure of all this, they decided to take a break.

It was noon now, and Chibi-Usa had decided to go look her new room. Mamoru and Usagi where sitting on the couch, discussing their new findings.

"Usa-ko, it's better than nothing. At least now we know the twins ARE our children, and a little bit more of this, this…"

Giving a rather loud sigh, "I know Mamo-chan, but, how did THIS happened. I mean, a moment we are at your apartment, and at the other we are here."

"Could it had been the crystal?"

"I don't think so. I mean, I still have it, I'm sure of it, but, I'm the only that can use it. Chibi-Usa didn't made it. So, how?"

"Well, I don't know Usa-ko, try to relax, we will look for more answers soon."

Just then Chibi-Usa came running in, and sat in Mamoru's lap.

Usagi smiled at the sight, "**Everything seems so…**"

"**Perfect.**" He said giving her a light kiss on her forehead.

"So", Chibi-Usa said interrupting their telepathic conversation, "what made this?"

"We're not sure Chibi-Usa-chan." Usagi said, after giving a sigh.

"Are you sure YOU didn't made this?" she asked with a raised eye brow to Usagi.

"Iie, Chibi-Usa-chan. I didn't. Why would I?" Usagi said with a little exasperation.

"Because", Chibi-Usa said with a knowing tone, "YOU are a mayor klutz."

"Now Chibi-Usa, I know you don't like this very much, but don't be so harsh on your mother". Mamoru said with a rather calm tone.

"She's not MY mother" Chibi-Usa said while getting up and walking over the door.

"Hold on!" Mamoru said, with a stern face.

_May be I said to much_ Chibi-Usa thought.

"Chibi-Usa, you know that here or back at normality, or back at Crystal Tokyo, Usagi IS your mother. Now, apologize to her."

"Iie!" she snapped back with a defiant face. Usagi looked at her astonished. She never expected this reaction from Mamoru, but, she definitely did NOT expect THAT reaction from Chibi-Usa.

She turned to see a now angry Mamoru, he was trying to keep his temper checked, though he had not much success in it.

"Usagi Serenity, apologize NOW. " He said, with a sterner voice.

_And I thought everything was SO perfect!_ Usagi whined, she gave an internal sigh, and turned to see Chibi-Usa. She knew the child wanted to cry, didn't know if she was sad or mad though, could be both, but she knew this behavior wouldn't take her to good.

She thought everything was going to be fine when she heard Chibi-Usa's words through clenched teeth, "Gomen nasai".

She thought everything was going to be fine but again, in a scream, "BAKA ODANGO ATAMA!"

Without further notice, Mamoru grabbed the child by her arm and brought her in front of Usagi, who in response only blinked.

"You should better apologize appropriately, young lady." Mamoru said with an air of both, exasperation and angriness. Nothing came from her. "NOW."

"hai… gomen nasai, for yelling at you and for insulting you."

Usagi didn't knew what to do, for the first time, she was not the one having to put a halt to the child's behavior. For the first time, Mamoru was acting like her father instead of her brother. This made her rather happy, but at the same time, her daughter was treating her as her worst enemy. Why this sudden change? She just nodded her agreement, and whispered with a warm small smile, "It's fine, Chibi-Usa-chan"

Mamoru just waited for her answer, which he knew was going to be a positive one, he bent down and made eye contact with the child, who was now madder than what she was before.

"Usagi, go to your room and sit in a corner until one of us go look for you." He let the girl go, expecting her to do what she was told. His surprise came when she crossed her arms and gave what was her 'final' answer.

"Iie"

"Excuse me?" He asked with a raised eye brow.

"Iie. I'm not going. I already apologized." She said with a little 'I am the princes' tone.

The next statement took both Usagis by surprise.

"Usagi Serenity" Mamoru began with his sterner yet, rather calm voice, "decide, you either get grounded or spanked AND grounded"

Chibi-Usa looked back at him. She knew he couldn't be serious. Could he? He had never done such thing, well, not his past self, he wouldn't do it now, would he?

Again, some call it strength, but in this case it was just something incredibly stupid to do. She wouldn't yield. She would not show her fear, or her regrets.

All the answer she gave was a, "Humm" and made an incredulous face.

Mamoru saw this, and knew this was her answer. He didn't want to do this, but, he had to. He couldn't keep on with this. His own child didn't believe him capable of punishing her. He gave a small sigh, and firmly said, "Very well." He grabbed her arm and moved towards her room.

Usagi sat stunned; she never believed she would see such a thing in her life. She knew Chibi-Usa could be hard-headed, but never this much, she knew Mamoru could be strict, but never towards Chibi-Usa. She saw how Mamoru carried a now screaming and kicking Chibi-Usa all the way through the stairs. The more they walked the less she could hear. She knew Mamoru kept his word, she just flunk in the couch and waited for him to come back.

All the way to the girl's room was a fight and a challenge. She yelled, kicked, punched, and was in a mayor tantrum. He got to her room and put her in. He closed the door and sat in the bed, waiting for her to calm down. She had to calm down sometime. After some minutes the hysterics were over. He was mad, more than mad, furious, but, he tried to calm down. He never thought Chibi-Usa would do such a tantrum; again, he had to do what he had said.

Once she was calmed and just a few sniffles came, he walked toward her and carried her back to the bed. He sat down and set her besides him.

She knew what was coming. Her stomach started flinching and had suddenly sunk. She knew she could not stop it, she had brought this upon herself. She looked back at him, hopeful to get a sign or something on his face to tell her he was calmed. She didn't liked what she saw. He was trying to get his own thoughts straight, thinking on what to say to her, or more likely how to tell it to her. His eyes were staring the floor, and a very stern gaze.

"Usagi", the talk had started, she knew very well what this meant, "I told you I wanted you to treat your mother with respect, didn't I?"

"Hai" the answer came as a whisper

"I also told you to stop calling her Baka Odango Atama, ne?"

Yet, another whisper as an answer, "hai"

"You were sent to your room and refused. You challenged me, and didn't stop there but also made a tantrum."

By now, she was looking sheepish.

"I will not tolerate such behaviour."

No more needed to be said, he grabbed her, pulled her over his knee, immediately the child started sniffling harder and squirming, making his grip tighter. He took a deep breath, raised his hand and gave the first swat. Tears ran from her eyes, and the wailing started. She didn't liked this, not at all. She would prefer a month without sweets than a spanking from her father. She didn't cared coming from her mother, but her father's were really rare, and harsher.

After several more swats he placed the child on her feet, whipped her tears from her cheeks and gave her a small hug, which was immediately returned. They stayed like this for some seconds until he undid the embrace, and stated firmly, yet sweetly, "go sit in the corner, when you are ready to apologize to your mother, you may come out. After that, you're going to bed." She just nodded, pulled her desk chair and moved to the corner.

Mamoru moved towards where his crying daughter was, gave her a light kiss on her forehead and turned to leave.

Once she heard the door close, she burst crying. Outside, Mamoru could hear the crying child, his heart flinched at this. He hated hearing her cry, but, he knew it had to be done. Giving a loud sigh, he moved in search of his wife.

Usagi sat in the living room, waiting. She was never good doing such thing, but decided to wait a little bit more. After some minutes, she raised from her sit telling herself she had waited enough. She was about to exit the room when Mamoru entered. He went to her side, and embraced her.

A few seconds later they were both sitting on the couch, Mamoru was explaining what had happened. After he finished, the room went quiet. Usagi was speechless. Not even her mind gave her a clue of what to say, or how to say it. She only hugged him, he allowed the reassurance hug and buried his face in her hair.

Through the whole problem, to that evening, Chibi-Usa didn't leave her room, or the corner. Some minutes after Mamoru left the room, her crying was changed to some sniffles. Ten minutes later, the sniffling had stopped and she just had left itchy eyes and a funny feeling in her throat for all her previous screaming.

Her mind was blank. Her eyes were blinking. She did not even thought of getting out of there. She just stayed there looking at the boring corner.

In her inside she felt a strange, yet rather familiar feeling.

_It felt like Daddy…_

Indeed, it had felt like her father, her real father, not his past self. She knew he loved her in a very special way.

Even if it was hard for her to accept it, she knew Usagi loved her too. Yeah, she could have problems with her, but deep in her heart she knew she loved her even if she did not wanted to show it. Both girls cared a lot for each other. She didn't know why, but she just couldn't think of Usagi as her mother. She knew that was the way it was, though.

She kept sitting there, she had no idea how much time she had been there, but she knew it was a lot, at least it felt so.

After some more thinking she knew it was time to face her mother.

"Gomen nasai Usagi-chan!" giving a loud sigh, _Iie, that won't work. But what then?_ "Mmmm" she started biting her bottom lip, another sigh, and walked towards the door to look for her parents.

Mamoru and Usagi were now quietly sitting in front of a window facing the back patio. They were both surprised-if you could call it like that- when they found out about the twins. Though not even a day had gone by, they were now getting used to them, and were now enjoying watching them play catch while they enjoyed each other's company in their sits.

"Gomen nasai, mama" came a whisper from the doorway.

Mamoru could only smile, he knew who it was. Chibi-Usa stood sheepishly, and with a slight blush over her face.

Giving a warm smile, Usagi stood from her seat and carried the child back to sit. She placed her in her lap and gave her a hug.

She looked back at Mamoru who was still smiling, and then she added, "Usagi, you know both of us love you, more than you think." She felt a slight nod as answer and continued, "we also know you love us" again a slight nod, which made her smile brighter, "it does not matter what happens, we will always love you"

"I love you too mama!" The child cried throwing her arms to Usagi's neck. She hugged her tighter with one hand and stroke her back with the other. Both adults knew she was crying with her heart, she never liked crying in front of other people, now she was crying as a frighten child.

Mamoru got closer to them and placed an arm around Usagi's shoulders, and a hand on Chibi-Usa's back. Few minutes later she was calm, still hugging her mother tightly. Usagi had started murmuring a tuneless song.

"Chibi-Usa-chan, you must be hungry, ne?" Mamoru asked to the now sniffling child. Another nod for return.

"What do you want for supper honey?" Usagi asked with a cheerful voice.

For the first time since she entered the room, Chibi-Usa allowed both of them to see her face. It was red from the crying, but it had a small smile crossed through her face. She knew they weren't mad at her, that made her happy, and she felt secure with both of them there.

She gave a small thought, and then in a cheerful voice she stated, "Pizza!"

Both adults laughed, everything seemed better, the before cranky child was now cheerful, as she usually was.

"Pizza it is then." Mamoru said getting up to call the boys who were still playing outside.

After dinner, Chibi-Usa was sent to bed. She was a little reluctant but with a small warning, she was off to bed followed by Usagi to tuck her in.

Before she went to tuck her in, Usagi noticed the twins had a mischievous expression, and this was reflected in their eyes, it reminded her of someone in special. Mamoru always did this same thing when he was about to surprise her.

_What are you two up to?_

"**Mamo-chan, why are the twins like that?**"

He lifted his sight to look at the boys, he could easily recognize their expressions.

"**I don't know Usa-ko, but I will try to find out. How hard can it be anyway?**"

She chuckled to herself. "**You have no idea. If those two are as hard-headed as this little pink haired rabbit´, then I'll guess we'll never know until something happens.**"

"**They got that from you, Usa-ko**"

"**Aw, that's mean. But, I think you're wrong. I might be hard-headed sometimes, but that gleam of theirs has Mamoru Chiba all written over.**"

Giving a small sigh with a chuckle, "**Ok, you win this time.**"

While Mamoru was trying to figure out what was going on with them, two high-pitch screams came from upstairs.

_Well, I think I can leave those two now, or find out what they did._ He ran towards Chibi-Usa's room to find two very irritated females, one was crying while the other was fuming.

"What happened?" asked Mamoru in a concerned voice.

"Daddy!" Chibi-Usa ran in tears to her father. He immediately lifted the crying child and tried to calm her.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!? THAT HAPPENED!" Said an annoyed Usagi as she pointed towards her daughter's bed. The covers where aside, and sitting on top of the bed, two big slimy frogs.

He turned two see two six years old trying their best not to burst laughing outside the door.

Now he knew what they were hiding. He never saw this coming. Yes, in a day with them he had noticed they were a handful, but, how hard could it be to take care of two six year old boys? It couldn't be so hard. Could it?

"Ok boys, get those frogs out of here." He said in a rather, don't dare laugh, voice, though he had to admit, Usagi's face was rather hilarious at the sight of the frogs, and he was trying not to burst laughing himself.

"**Guess we don't have to find out what was going on now**" He said in a sarcastic voice.

"**You better do something. I don't want any more of this kind of pranks. Now I'll have to calm Chibi-Usa.**" She said giving him a death glare.

"You're ok munchkin?" He asked sweetly to the child in his arms. She slightly nodded, not letting go of the tight grip.

Besides storms, dentist, ghosts, and other creepy things, she hated frogs. They had those huge mouths, and big eyes. They were mostly used in wicked stories, she hated them. They weren't only disgusting and un-lady-like, but they were also frightening. It was a big surprise for her when she was ready to tuck in bed, undid the covers and look at those slimy 'things' there.

Mamoru gently placed the child in her desk chair, gave her a kiss on her forehead and moved out of the room while Usagi changed the bed covers. She was almost done when he left the room.

_I'll better go look for those two before they do something else._

An hour later Usagi and Mamoru lay on the couch, drinking some tea. They were exhausted. While Usagi put Chibi-Usa to bed, Mamoru went in search for the twins, who had decided to keep the frogs as 'pets' and making their new home in the tub. Of course, Mamoru was the 'party pooper' by freeing the frogs in the back yard. After scolding the twins for their little 'gift', as Endy had stated, for their sister, they were sent to bed. Now, both adults were exhausted. Just happy the day had finally ended.

"We only have had a day here. What else can those two come up with?" Usagi said with a worried expression.

"Don't know. But I'm tired. Not even med school exhausted me this much."

"You're kidding. Fighting youmas it's easier than taking care of those three."

They laughed at the thought. But they were happy. Usgai was there with her Mamo-chan, after many fights, they were always together and she felt secure in his arms. Mamoru was happy, he now had a family, something he hadn't had in his life, something he had wish since he could remember. But things were only beginning.


	3. Chapter 3

_Italics_ are the people's thoughts

**bond** or whatever they are called are the telepathic conversations.

Thinks that's all, so on with the show!!! (or the story in this case...)

Disclaimer: I don't own SM. I would be rich if I did!

**III. Family**

The next day Usagi woke to find herself alone in a strange looking place. After some thinking she finally remembered all the things that had happened the day before, the new house, the twins, the jokes, and finally, her new life as mother and wife.

She walked out of bed, got her robe and walked to find everyone. She walked down stairs and found the three children sitting in the dining room eating some cereal.

"Morning mommy!" said the twins in one voice. It still gave her the creeps, but not as much.

"Morning mama." Chibi-Usa said after swallowing her food, giving her a sweet smile.

"Morning!" She said trying to sound happy and hiding her worries.

She was worried. She was happy, but worried. They did not had a clue of how all this had happened. She had this small hope it would have been a dream, but she knew it was all real, too real. She was looking around trying to think of something or find someone. She sat down at the table still searching with her eyes.

_There has to be something to give us a clue. This couldn't happen just like, like that! Where's Mamo-chan? Anyway, we have to find something…_

"Daddy's in the kitchen." Chibi-Usa said looking at her.

"Uh…what's that Chibi-Usa?" Usagi said after being brought out of her thoughts.

"I said, that Daddy's in the kitchen." Chibi-Usa said with an air of exasperation.

"Oh! Um, thanks hon." She walked over the kitchen to find Mamoru staring out through the kitchen window.

"Morning Mamo-chan" She said while embracing him from the back.

He turned to look at her, and smiled warmly. "Morning Usa-ko." He gave her a light kiss on her lips and giving a mischievous smile, "thought you were never going to wake sleeping head!"

She gave him a playful pout, "that's so mean, but I know how you can fix it."

They leaned to give each other a passionate kiss, their lips were lightly touching each other, and their eyes were closed expecting to feel each other closer and closer, when…

"HEEEYY! STOP THAT! GIMME MY SPOON SPORE!!" Chibi-Usa cried.

They growled, could it be possible they started this early?

"STOP IT FUNGUS!"

Yep, another scream from a very annoyed Chibi-Usa told them so.

"Why?!" whined Usagi. After so much trouble she was at last married with her boyfriend from more than millennia ago, and now, they couldn't even kiss. In her mind, fighting Berryl was even easier than fighting with those three.

Mamoru just murmured something under his breath which Usagi couldn't decipher. _You always wanted a family, didn't you?_ He thought. Since he was waked up by three hungry children, he had not had a moment of peace, until they were, of course, eating, now the peace was gone.

"I'll go." Usagi offered, Mamoru nodded.

When Usagi entered the dining room, Chbi-Usa was chasing one of the twins, Toshi, and Endy was standing by the door. She could see Toshi throw a spoon to his brother, which she caught before the child could.

"Ok, enough picking on your sister." She said with authority.

"Aw, mom, it's funny." Endy said.

"It won't be so funny if you continue." She warned while returning the object to Chibi-Usa. She just stuck her tongue out and walked towards the kitchen with her plate.

Mamoru who had been in the doorway since the beginning was about to say something when the doorbell rang.

"**Who could it be Mamo-chan?**"

"**Don't know Usa-ko**"

"I'll go get it." He said moving towards the principal door.

Of all the people in the universe, Mamoru never expected to see this particular person. The last time he had seen her, they had been, naturally, in war, and they ended up, well, in another war. It seemed as if every time he saw her it was for a war, at least it was that way, it seemed so.

"SETSUNA?!?" again, of all the people in the earth, well, she knows everything, at least it seems so. So why was it strange to him to see HER in their door?

"Nice to see you too, Your Majesty." She said with a smile and a low bow.

That snapped him out of his trance.

"Uh… come on in."

"PUU!!!!"

All that Mamoru could see when he moved from the door was a pink blur dashing to the door and hugging the visitor.

"Where have you been? I missed you! Is everything fine? Why are you here? Do you know what happened? Can you help us go back to normal? Is it the nega-verse? The nega-moon? Another creep villain coming by? What is it?"

Chibi-Usa asked this so fast, both adults could only laugh at the child, she was so excited to see her friend, but so eager to know the answers right away.

"Well, Small Lady, I'll answer some of your questions when I'm in."

Once they were in the living room, Mamoru offered her a cup of tea, after serving it, and calling Usagi, the real talk began.

"You should be surprised for my visit. I'm here to try and answer some of your questions, but first let me tell you I don't know exactly what happened, but I have my suspicions."

"Well, Setsuna, do you know what caused this?" Usagi asked, she was sitting besides Mamoru in the loveseat, and Chibi-Usa sitting on her father's lap.

Setsuna was sitting on the front couch.

"Iie, gomen Princess, I don't know. I think one of the crystals did it, but, I'm not so sure."

"One of the Crystals? How many are they?" Chibi-Usa asked. Mamoru and Usagi exchanged stares.

"Well, Small Lady, you know your mother has the Silver Crystal, which is the most powerful crystal there is." Chibi-Usa nodded her head as answer.

"There is a second crystal, though, which is very powerful, not as powerful as the Silver Crystal, but its power is a mystery to most of us. The Golden Crystal, that lies inside of your father."

At this, she gave a gasp of surprise as she turned to see her father. Her eyes were wide, and her head was half opened. Mamoru just looked down at her and smiled sweetly.

"Can you revert this?" Usagi asked.

"Don't know yet, Princess. But I promise you, my princess and prince, I will do anything I can to find out what has done this." She said with a small bow. Usagi and Mamoru just nodded.

"So" Mamoru asked, "What else has changed?"

"The timeline." Setsuna said rather calmly.

Looking at their questioning expressions, she continued, "There was a strange alteration of the timeline. Your past is the same, but the future has changed."

"What do you mean, Puu?" asked Chibi-Usa, she was getting worried now.

"I'm sorry to inform you this, Small Lady, but…Crystal Tokyo was not founded when it should have be, therefore, all the future has been altered."

"WHAT?!? What about mommy and daddy? What about the senshi? What about…"

"Small Lady, calm down, princess" Setsuna said interrupting her, "as for your mother and father they are here with you." She said pointing towards them.

Chibi-Usa looked at them, then at Setsuna, she was about to ask, but Setsuna answered even before the question was done, "No, they're not their past selves, you were born to Chiba Mamoru and Chiba Usagi in this timeline."

"Oh." She said rather relieved.

"As for the Senshi, they are still active in this time line, as well as Tuxedo Kamen. They are as popular as you have been in the past, and your identities are still kept as a secret, even for your family."

"So that means the girls are here and fine too" Usagi said to no one in particular.

"Yes, they are ok, you'll see them when the time arrives. Mean while, you should know that you, Princess Usagi work at a day care at Tokyo's Day Care (sorry, out of names), and you Prince Mamoru work as Doctor in one of the private hospitals in down town. Small Lady, you attend the 3rd grade at Tokyo Elementary School, together with your brothers who are in the 1st grade. I'm sure you know about the twins by now." She said.

"Oh yeah, we know about those two brats." Chibi-Usa said with a frown.

"Chibi-Usa…" Mamoru said in a warning tone.

Usagi had a huge sweat drop in her forehead and Setsuna tried not to giggle, which was very noticeable, and Chibi-Usa, by her part, was blushing and looking sheepish.

"Well, I should go now. Need to go back to my post." Setsuna said while getting up.

"Wait!" Usagi said alarmed, "how are we supposed to do all this if we don't have a clue?"

"What do you mean princess?" Setsuna asked with a raised brow.

"How are we supposed to do our jobs if we don't know anything about them? You said I work at a day care, so, I'm supposed to know those kids, but how can I work with them if I don't know even their names?"

"Oh! I suppose you're right. Well, I can help with that."

She transformed to Sailor Pluto, and lifted her staff in the air. After some seconds Mamoru, Usagi and Chibi-Usa knew some things.

She de-transformed and said, "Well, this is all I can do for you now. There are some things I can not answer. I'll come again when I know more."

She turned to see two boys looking at her.

"Who is she?" Endy asked going to his mother, who was standing at one of Setsuna's sides.

"Yeah, I've never seen her before." Toshiku said moving towards Mamoru and Chibi-Usa who were standing at the other side.

"Boys, meet Meioh Setsuna, an old friend of the family." Usagi said to her sons.

"Oh. She looks old. How old is she?" Toshi asked with curiosity.

"Toshiku! That's not something you ask." Usagi reprimanded. Setsuna only blushed.

"Gomen." Said Toshi looking sheepish.

"That's ok." Said Setsuna trying hard to smile, "I should really be going now. I'll contact you if I know something."

She walked, ran to be exact to the door, and in seconds she was gone. The door had just closed when the phone ringed.

Endy ran to answer it.

"Moshi, moshi, Chiba residence!" he said cheerfully.

"Oh! Hi grandma! Guess what, I have just met an old lady who's friend of the family." He said with a huge grin.

"Endymion, that's enough." Mamoru said with a stern gaze.

"Oops, have to go grandma, see ya!" as fast as he had answered he threw the phone to his mother and ran out of the room.

"Hi mom"

"Well, guess we can go"

"Oh, so dad will be there."

"What about 3?"

"I know it's late, but the kids have not taken their bath yet and neither have I."

"Yeah, we had a visit but it was kind of improvised. So, we'll be ready around 2:30."

"because, mom, it'll take us around half hour to get there, if we're lucky." She said rather exasperated.

"Ok, then see you later. Bye! Love ya too!" she hang up with a small sigh.

"What was that Usa-ko?" Mamoru asked full of curiosity.

"Mom wants to eat lunch with us. Apparently, we have not been there over two weeks and she misses her grandchildren, so we better get ready." She said moving towards the door and leading the two cheerful children.

"Please behave!" Usagi said for the tenth time since they were in the car driving towards the Tsukino's residence. "No nicknames, no 'Pink Freak', 'Fungus', or 'Spore', no other name calling. You'll do as your told, or else. Is that clear?"

"Yes, ma'am." Three voices chorused in the back.

For some reason she was nervous, she couldn't tell why, and thought it was for the kids' behavior. She could feel Mamoru was tense, he hadn't spoken a word since they had left their house. Why was he so, so, stiff about? She had known that man for years, but this reaction was really new. She knew her father disliked Mamoru, back in the past, for taking away his 'baby girl'.

_It must be different now. It has too._

According to what they had found out, they had been married for eight and a half years. _…eight and a half, but Chibi-Usa is eight, and I'm 26, that means…_

"We're here, Usa-ko." Mamoru said breaking her thoughts. The moment the car stopped in front of the house, Ikuko, Usagi's mother, ran to greet the coming visitors. The back door of the car opened as three children ran to greet their grandmother. Usagi and Mamoru got out of the car, and after locking the doors they walked inside.

Usagi felt weird, not even a week ago she was still living in this house dreaming about her up coming wedding, and her future life, and now, over night she was already married.

Her father came out to greet them, opened arms to all, well, not everyone.

"Chiba-san" he said with a killing glare.

"Good afternoon, Tsukino-san" Mamoru replied, gulping.

Why was he looking at him like that. He was married with Usagi now, heck, they even had three children. So, why wanting to kill him? Well, he knew what, or who stopped him from doing so.

Thankfully, the kids didn't notice the heavy atmosphere and after taking of their shoes, they ran towards the living room.

"Mama, where's Shingo?" Usagi asked trying to break the ice.

"He's with his wife, in their honeymoon. You should know Usagi-chan" Her father said not even taking away his eyes from Mamoru, who was now starting to sweat, though it was a cool evening. He continued, "There are some people who believe they can WAIT to get married, and then start a family. Not like other ones." The stare got worse upon Mamoru.

Bad question Usagi. Mamoru just gulped, no idea what his father-in-law was talking about, but, it was awkward, not even when he was dating his daughter it was like that. Well, partially because he almost ran out of the house five seconds after getting in, and because usually Kenji was at work, Ikuko was the one who always greeted him when he went there, and he never stayed more than 10 to 15 seconds, and that long was too much of a pressure when he was there.

He leaned towards his wife and whispered, begging she was the only one to listen, "what's wrong with your father?"

Well, he should have begged more, everyone listened. Before Usagi could answer, her father yelled at him.

"What's wrong with me?!? What is wrong with me?! What's wrong with you, mister." He said with an indignant voice.

"**Mamo-baka!! You should have used our link! Now, think, how old is Chibi-Usa in this timeline, and how long have we been married?**"

It hit him, like a cold bucket of water, like a wall of bricks, heck, like a piano in those weird anime their kids liked to watch. He gulped audibly. He knew what was wrong now.

Ikuko placed a hand in her husband's shoulder, trying to cool him off. It didn't worked.

"YOU" he said pointing to Mamoru," You left my baby girl PREGNANT at 17!!! How dare you do such a thing?!"

"Oh, Kenji, stop it!" Ikuko snapped back at him. "It has been over 8 years now, and he didn't leave her, you wish he had done something like that, he MARRIED her and now they're an even bigger family. Besides, she was almost 18 and they were getting married, even if she had not gotten pregnant." She stopped looking at Usagi and Mamoru, who were getting a red color all the way from their necks to their foreheads.

"Honey, Usagi-chan, you know your father would have never liked any boy near you, and I'm glad you got together with Mamoru" She said looking at her daughter, who only nodded, "He IS a great man for you." She said looking to her husband.

"How can you say that Ikuko?" he said, "HE got her PREGNANT, at 17, **17**!!!!"

"Oh, please snap out of it." She said.

Usagi was relieved to hear her mother defending her husband, who was going to stop breathing in any moment if this continued. Of course, she still had to listen what Ikuko would say next.

"He didn't make that baby by himself! It takes TWO to make a baby?? Or have you already forgotten about it?" She asked.

That made it, both, Usagi and Mamoru changed in various tones of red. What was her mother talking about? Sex, oh no please. That she remembered of, she and Mamoru had not got to that level yet, well, there where three living proofs that said otherwise, but, oh please, that was not exactly what she wanted to hear her mother saying.

"Well, I guess you're right." Kenji said with defeat. His wife was right.

"Gomen, Mamoru-san. Your part of the family now, but, I just can't get used to see my girl a woman now." He said in a sheepish voice.

Mamoru could only nod. What else was he supposed to do, or say? His parents-in-law had just discussed his sex life in front of him! He hoped that was all that would do for that night, it was enough.

Things were better after the, ahem, talk. Thankfully, the kids were too busy to notice the little family reunion that had occurred.

Things went well. It was time to go now. While one of the twins was begging to stay, Mamoru was thanking it was time to leave.

Until, he saw something that caught his attention. A white cat with a little moon in his forehead, Artemis.

"**Usa-ko, what is Artemis doing here?**"

Usagi turned around where Mamoru was looking at. She was surprised to look him here, of all places. What could that cat be doing there?

"**Don't know, but he wants to talk to us. I know, just by his stare. Shouldn't he be with Minako, though?**"

"**May be his visiting Luna. Well, we should see him out.**"

Just then Luna jumped to Usagi's side.

"Ok, everyone, out we go." Usagi said in a cheerful voice.

After saying bye to her parents, and getting the children to the car, the lunar cats could get to talk to them.

What Artemis said was a total shock.

"TAKE US WITH YOU!!"

"What? Aren't you supposed to live with Minako?" hissed Usagi to the sad looking eyes.

"We woke up here yesterday, Pluto visited us, said she would go and talk with you. We know all about you married, three children, and NO pets" Luna said with a plea in her voice and puppy-dog eyes.

Usagi couldn't help but chuckle.

"Luna, you're a cat. Don't do puppy eyes." After looking at Mamoru, who nodded his approve, she said lifting the cats, "I guess we could take you home. No harm done with that."

"You should tell Ikuko-san you're taking them." Mamoru said.

She nodded, and moved towards the house's door.

After a long ride home, and according to Artemis, harsh ride home, they had finally arrived with three sleepy children. Artemis was thankful that on half way the twins had fallen asleep.

The two boys were curious about the strange 'mark' on the cat's forehead. Well they had first thought it was a dirt spot, or something else. So, they tried to 'help' the poor cat by trying to remove the stain. Of course, giving a yelp of pain, Artemis tried to flea from his captors, but being in a moving car, he didn't succeed so much. Thankfully, Usagi had interfered before they ended with his life. Luna, of coursed, was grinning at the sight.

He was going to try to be as far as possible from those two. Before going to the car, Usagi and Mamoru had warned the cats about talking in front of the twins, but he swear to himself he would talk if they continued with their 'curiosity' about the new pets.

He had been a Royal Advisor to one of the most powerful queens, he would be a Royal Advisor to her daughter, heck, he was advisor of the Sailor Senchi! But that didn't stop the two twin monsters' curiosity, as he called them.

For sure, Usagi and Mamoru would be listening of him. He didn't care acting as a normal cat, but, could he have at least a little of respect? All animals deserve respect, and at his sight, a royal pain, sorry, a royal child was enough, now he had two more to worry about.

After Mamoru and Usagi tucked the children to bed, they sat in the living. They told them all that they knew, and what Pluto had told them.

"So, nothing can be done?" Artemis asked. He didn't liked this, not at all.

"Not that we know of." Usagi said with a slight frown.

"The only thing we can all do is act as if nothing has happened." Luna said after some thinking.

The room was quiet for some time, until Usagi let her curiosity out.

"Well, how was it for you?" she asked with a little grin.

"How was what?" Luna asked confused.

"She means," Mamoru began, "what happened to you yesterday."

"Oh. Well, I woke up besides a very cranky cat, who scratched me…"

"I am NOT a cranky cat, and you had YOUR head on MY back." Luna snapped out, Mamoru chuckled and Usagi snickered, which earned them a dark glare from the, um, cranky cat.

"Anyway, as I was saying, Ikuko-san walked in, I froze when I saw her, and she just walked by as nothing. I went to Minako's and found nothing. The apartment was empty, so I returned to the Tsukino's." He finished with a sigh.

"Well, you can stay here as long as you want to." Mamoru said with a warm smile.

"Thank you Mamoru-kun." Luna said returning the smile.

"There is only one thing I want to ask you." Artemis said rather serious.

"What?"

"Get those kids away from me!!!" Artemis said alarmed just by the though of another minute with them.

"Oh, come on. It couldn't be THAT bad." Luna said with an evil grin.

"You can say that. Chibi-Usa was petting you, while I was tortured by those, those, those, MONSTERS!"

"HEY!" Usagi whined, "Those 'monsters' as you call them are MY kids."

"Don't worry Artemis, we'll talk with them." Mamoru said giving Usagi a wink, only to make her giggle.

"I hope so, mean while, I'll try to stay as far as I can from them." After a moment of thought he stated, "They can have Luna if they want to." Now it was his time to give Luna an evil grin. The two viewers just sweat dropped.

After an hour of talking with the felines, Mamoru and Usagi went to their bedroom, to get, ahem, a night of sleep.

They were talking about everything that had happened, so far. Next day would be an interesting one, they were going to 'live' this new lives, this new identities.

They tucked in bed, Usagi at the right Mamoru at the left. Usagi leaned closer, that bed was way too big, she wanted some, um, warmth.

Mamoru embraced her, getting closer himself. They lay there, in the middle of that huge bed, in the middle of that huge cozy room. She turned her head to look at him.

An idea crossed Usagi's mind as Mamoru spoke. What he had said? Usagi didn't even had a clue. They were husband and wife, ne? So, not even Luna could stop her from being a little, um, playful. So, she got close, and closer and a little bit more close to his face and sweetly kissed him.

He kissed her back. She kissed more passionately, but yet sweetly. He just followed her, until he took the lead. He stroke her hair, and then her back, and lower, and lower, he leaned closer to her, she started stroking him gently on his back. They rolled over, now he was on top of her, he gently kissed her cheeks, then her neck, she gave a slight moan. She felt she was in heaven. Nothing could stop this; no one could either, no one. Well, may be she wasn't that right.

They kept on with their little game, stroking each other, now, instead of sweetly, it was full of passion, they kissed each other fiercely, hungry for each other. They were enjoying each second of it, until a high frightened scream came from one of the kids.

"NOT AGAIN!" wailed Usagi.

The screaming continued, and they could here it closer. Mamoru got up murmuring something about getting a cold shower and went straight to the bathroom.

She was about to open the door, when it flung open and a scared Endy ran into her arms. Oh, yeah, the beauty of parenthood, giving your kids priority before your own, ahem priorities.

"Mommy!Thereisaspookythingundermybedandit'screepyandIdon'twannasleepthere.Lemesleepwithyoupleasepleasemommy!" he said as fast as he could, of course, Usagi didn't had a, um, clear mind at the moment so didn't even caught a word. The child just kept begging and pleading his mother.

"Whoa, whoa, hold on honey. Couldn't catch a word of what you said, please calm done."

She carried the child towards the bed, sat down and started rocking gently to try to calm the boy down.

Once she felt he was calmer she asked soothingly, "Now, tell me. Why were you scared?"

He breathed in as if he was going to dock in a pool, and said again, quickly but a little bit more slower this time, "There is a spooky thing under my bed and it's creepy and I don't wanna sleep there. Please mommy, let me sleep with you. Please, please!" the pleading began again when Mamoru walked into the room.

"What's wrong Endy?" Mamoru asked as he went to sit besides Usagi.

"You see, Mamo-chan" Usagi began, noticing the boy had not even heard his father's question because of his begging, "Mr. Please here wants to sleep with us tonight because he CLAIMS there is something spooky under his bed." Usagi explained while gently brushing away some hair out of the still pleading child.

"Hey, buddy, what makes you think that?" Mamoru asked while ruffling his hair.

"I'm not thinking daddy, it's true." He said crossing his arms and pouting.

Usagi looked at Mamoru, who looked back at her.

"**Do you think it's a youma?**" she asked in a worried tone.

"**Nah, I don't think so. If so, we would have two boys pleading here instead of one. I think he has way too much imagination. Remember he was watching that movie 'bout monsters at your parents'.**"

"**Ugh, that's why I changed channel, to avoid this!**" whined Usagi. She was tired, she wanted to go to sleep, and this time, she DID wanted to have some sleep.

"Hey buddy, tell you what," Mamoru began trying to find a way out of this, "I'll go with you to your room, we'll look under the bed, or in any other place you think there could be something creepy, and then we'll all go to sleep."

"Yeah, that sounds good!" Usagi joined trying to get the child to agree.

"Um, think that could work." He said thoughtfully.

Both adults smiled, at last they were going to get some sleep. It was getting late and nothing as a cranky child in the morning, or a cranky Usagi. But again, they called victory too soon.

"Yeah dad, you can go look over there, and sleep in my room and I'll sleep here with mommy." He said grinning.

"I don't think so, son." He said rather serious. He didn't like that idea, and was not going to agree to it.

"**What do we do now?**" Usagi asked, she didn't like that idea also.

Mamoru sighed, "**May be we should just let him sleep here just for tonight, I mean, how bad can it be?**"

Usagi nodded, "Ok, hon, you'll sleep here, JUST for tonight."

"YEAH!" the child moved from his mother lap, and went directly to the middle of the bed, he tucked himself, grabbed Mamoru's pillow and went to sleep.

Usagi and Mamoru could only smile.

"I'll go get another pillow." Mamoru said while walking to the walk-in closet.

When he returned Usagi was already tucked in and fast asleep, with one hand under her cheek, and holding her child in a protective way with her other.

He was happy, tired but happy. At least for now things were going out well. He loved the sight. He sat down carefully on the edge of the bed, not wanting to disturb the other two.

He enjoyed this, more than he ever thought he would. He was happy, he had everything he had ever wanted, well almost everything. Things would be much, much better if his father-in-law didn't hated him, and wanted to kill him.

But he had three wonderful kids, a handful at times, but they made him smile every moment they came up with one of their ideas, and he loved and care for them in a way he couldn't understand.

He had a great job, he was what he always had wanted to be and could help people. He had a great house, and most importantly, his wife. She was the one that had made his life a happy world, she had taken him out of that dull world of his. With her childlike ways and her loving heart, she had shown him there was always something better, no matter what happened. He loved her with all his heart, and couldn't think of a day without her.

Yeah, they could fight, but they always got together at the end, he loved her, adored her, she was the main reason why he woke with a smile every morning. He couldn't wait for the rest of their lives, together.

He got closer to them and kissed their foreheads, she moved slightly, and just tightened the grip over her child. He smiled sweetly, she had always been protective over the ones she loved, and mostly over their children.

"I love you, Usa-ko." That was the last thing he said before going to sleep himself, as if she had heard she smiled sweetly in her sleep. He could only smile back. He placed a hand in his child's back, and went to sleep himself.

Things were fine, and he was happy.

At least for now, things were fine.


	4. IV Revelations and Pranks

**Bond **or whatever they are called, are the telepathic conversations between two persons.

_Italics _are the thoughts of the characters.

Disclaimer: If only wishes could become true like in this story, I would own Sailor Moon, but, in sight it's not that way, then, I don't own it.

IV. Revelations and Pranks

When Chiba Mamoru asked his wife how bad could it be to let their 6 year old son sleep with them, he did not knew what he was getting into.

Apparently, this child was more like Usagi than he had thought, even in his sleep.

It was past midnight when Mamoru woke for the first time that night. He felt something under his chin, when he realized it was a foot.

Yep, beauty of fatherhood, sleep with your child's foot under your chin. How he had managed to get to that, um, comfortable position-at least for him- he had no idea.

He could see Usagi at the other end of the bed, trying to get some of the bed shits, which were pushed by the little rascal. If he wouldn't be so tired and sleepy, he would have smiled at the sight.

But, the reality was he was tired, he had only had about two hours of sleep, had to get up early next day and go to work. Besides he had to rediscover this new life and try to manage to do his work, he had gone through all the medical books and tried to remember all the things he had learned at med school.

He tried to tuck the child once again, and helped Usagi in her long search for the blanket.

Not even half hour had passed when he woke because of a punch in his face. This time, it was the child's wrist. He gave a slight groan, and moved farthest from him.

It seemed Endy had found a punch bag, the farthest Mamoru got, the closest he moved toward him.

He had lost time of track, he had been waked several times, and had barely slept more than three hours, he had tried to tuck Endy endless of times, and he had tried to get some sleep, but his boy just kept moving and keeping him awake.

"Ok, lad, come on." He said carrying the child to his room.

After tucking the wrestles boy in, he moved to his twin's bed, he was amazed. Toshi had slightly moved, but was almost in the same position he was when he and Usagi had tucked them earlier that night. How come two people that look alike could be so different and at the same time be so similar in their acting?

After leaving the twins' room, he went to check on Chibi-Usa. He went towards his own room then, happy to at last get some sleep.

"MAMO-CHAN!!! GET UP!! We're late!"

"What! Just great!" he threw himself from the bed and ran towards the wash room murmuring something Usagi couldn't catch.

She didn't mind, she was late. She knew the drill, get up, run to the bathroom, change, comb her hair, dash to the door, get out, run to school, run to class, try really, really hard not to have detention. Hey, wait, that was before, before all this had happened, now, it was a different drill.

She ran to Chibi-Usa's room, woke her up, and then ran to the twins' room and woke them up.

After the rush of the morning they were driving to the kids' school to drop them of.

The plan was Mamoru would drop everyone at their respective places, and at lunch time he would go pick Usagi up.

A 'typical' normal day, you could call it, but, it would be typical IF they actually knew what they were supposed to do. Usagi was nervous, she didn't know what to expect. Would those children like her? She was supposed to take care of some toddlers until lunch time.

She had never taken care of babies, except for once, a long time ago when she was about 14, but it was only one baby. She didn't know much about diapers, and other stuff. She was supposed to know, she had three kids of her own.

She was free for the rest of the day. She would have been rather happy, if not for the fact that Luna told her that she would have to see to the house's chores. As the cat predicted it, she wasn't happy with that fact.

"I can't believe I am going to be late for school! I've never been late!" whined Chibi-Usa. In fact, unlike like her mother, she was always in time, except for those rare occasions she was, naturally, with Usagi.

"Hiroko-sensei is going to give me detention! I can't believe it! I'm gonna be just like Ba…" she was silenced by the stern gaze she received from both her parents.

_Way to go Chibi-Usa! Get in trouble even before your day begins!_

Five minutes later they arrived at their school. Usagi decided to walk to her work place since it was a block away and she needed to talk with the kids' teachers to excuse them.

After discovering not all teachers come from evil, or, ahem, are evil, of course, there were some exceptions like her teachers. They were always evil. She didn't know why, but she was always in trouble. She didn't make anything, really, anything. How can you make something while you're sleeping? Well, and as usual she ran to her work. She didn't know if it was usual now, but she felt rather normal.

At first she was nervous, but she had other three coworkers, who helped take care of the 26 children that went from 1 to 3 years. Time flew for her, and even though she was tired by lunch time, she had much fun with all the kids. She only panicked four or five times, just when it was potty time. She played with them, sang with them, they even danced, and of course, took the nap with them. She was natural with kids.

Unlike Usagi, Mamoru wasn't nervous, he was exasperated. When he got to his office he asked his secretary to take his patients' expedients of that day to his office. He reviewed them, to know what their problems were, what he had prescribed, and it was all going well.

His first patient was a mid age woman called Chieko Hama. According to what he read in her file, she suffered from breathing problems, apparently "constant flues".

Normally, people don't go to the doctor just for a flue, so he thought she had asthma or some other respiratory problem, any way, he was studying her expedient when his secretary called,

"Dr. Chiba, Mrs. Chieko is here."

_So soon! I couldn't even check her entire file!_

"Um, Dr. Chiba, do I let her in?"

"Hai, Mrs. Ayako." He called to his secretary after a long pause.

When the door opened he saw something he didn't expected. It was a thin woman, tall with long black hair, though, unlike her file said, she looked pretty healthy. This confused him, but it changed to concern when she grabbed his hand in a way he didn't quite expect.

What was this woman doing? He couldn't betray Usagi. He just couldn't. He loved her, adored her. What was she doing?

"Um, Dr. Chiba, could I talk with you for a second?" Mrs. Ayako said earning her a glare from the 'sick' woman.

Ayako Emi had worked for Chiba Mamoru since he had begun his practice as a doctor. Of course Mamoru didn't know this; he had this feeling that he had known her for a long time. She was an older woman, around her 50s and treated him kind of a son when they were alone instead of her boss, she even called her by his first name when not in front of a patient.

When he arrived to his office that morning she warmly greeted him and asked him how was his weekend and his family. When she asked for his children he could feel sweetness in her voice which was actually very similar to the one Ikuko or Usagi had when talking about them. He didn't know why but he trusted her.

"Mamoru-chan, be careful with that lady." She stated flately once they were out of ear shot. Confusion was evidence on Mamoru's face when she said this, so she was more explicit.

"You know I care for you, and about Usagi-chan. It's not very professional of me to say this, but, I don't like her." she said pointing to the room where his patient was waiting impatiently, "You know I have always disliked the way she looks at you, or speaks to you. But, I know you love Mrs. Chiba deeply. But, woman can be tricky, and I have this slight feeling you're not being the same today."

_Why would she think that…_ Mamoru thought with sarcasm. He was NOT the same person, but how could he explain this to Mrs. Ayako, he just couldn't.

So, he just nodded his head, and said with a reassuring voice, "Don't worry. I'll be fine, but go in there every five minutes, please." She gave him a small smile and went to her desk, while he went to the torture room.

As promised, Mrs. Ayako went into the room every five minutes, much to Mamoru's relief and much to Chieko's displeasure. Chieko thought this woman was annoying and nosy, and she disliked her greatly. Why couldn't she just, leave? She was never really sick, she just went to check her, ahem, frequent flues.

What bothered her most was that her doctor just kept asking her this 'absurd' questions of how long had she been sick, or what her symptoms where or other things like that. Why couldn't he just check her?

Finally, after an hour with that vulture, as Mamoru named her ten minutes after being with her, his other patient came so she, rather reluctantly, left firmly stating she would come back next week.

_You can come back next year! Fine for me Vulture!_ Mamoru thought.

It was quite amusing how he scolded his kids for name calling, and now he was doing it himself, but, at least, he didn't say it aloud.

After four more patients, lunch time was here, so he changed his doctor robe to his jacket and walked away from the hospital.

It was a surprise for him to find Amy in the elevator. Of course Amy was quite shocked herself as well. They couldn't talk freely there, they weren't the only ones there. It was crowded. So, getting to the parking spot they could cross some words out, well, actually, quiet, little, shy Amy yelled at him.

"WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE?!?"

Yep, that was the first thing she said. Didn't knew why she yelled, she didn't wanted to yell at him, it just, came out like that.

"Calm down Amy. I see things changed for you too." He said soothingly.

"Well, I need to talk to you and Usagi. Where is she by the way?"

"I'm on my way to pick her for lunch. Tell you what; see you at Tokyo's Central Park in half hour. I'll be there with Usa-ko."

"Ok, I'll talk with Rei, and she said she could find Makoto and Minako, so we'll all be there in half hour."

"'K, see you there then." He turned towards his car, when he heard her call,

"Um, Mamoru-san, please, try to make Usagi-chan get there in time?"

He just sweat dropped. Could it be possible that certain things never changed?

As promised, half hour later, well, 40 minutes later, Usagi and Mamoru walked hand by hand towards the park. It was still the same, same benches, same flower path; it felt as if nothing had changed there.

At the top of the hill, they spotted four women standing there. Without doubt, they were the senshi. Minako's bow still was in place, though her hair was lightly shorter. She was still wearing those bright colors of hers. Makoto's hair was the same too, as Rei's.

Rei was the first to spot the couple walking towards them, and she ran to greet them, well, if you could call it a greeting,

"BAKA ODANGO ATAMA!!! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO US!!!"

Usagi's first reaction was to hide behind Mamoru and use him as a shield in case Rei tried to kill her, which was apparently what she wanted to do, if it wasn't for Makoto who was holding her.

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!!!" wailed Usagi from her hiding post.

"I don't believe you." Rei stated flatly.

"Oh, calm down Rei. It won't help if you kill her." Makoto stated calmly.

"Well, it would help me!" she said, her temper was higher than usual.

"yeah, I know. Tell you what, first, let her fix this and then I'll help you kill her."

"HEY!" Minako said, bringing her some attention, "no killing in front of an infant."

That's when they noticed, sitting on her arms, a one year old baby girl. She had big blue eyes and golden hair, and on top of her hair, which was few by the way, a little red bow. A real cutie.

"Um, Minako, who is she?" Usagi asked coming out from her hiding.

"Usagi, Mamoru, meet Baby Rose." She said while walking towards them and letting Usagi hold her. Immediately the child started giggling, and Usagi started cooing at her.

"Apparently, she's my youngest daughter."

That brought all eyes back to her. When the four girls arrived to the agreed place, Minako had firmly stated she would wait for Mamoru and Usagi to reveal who she was, of course, she was late, and she had told everyone her name. They hadn't had much time left to try making her spit it out.

Five people stood there just staring at her, until Rei broke out, she started giggling, then laughter came out, and finally, all of the sudden she was in hysterics. Soon, the others joined.

When Rei could catch her breath, she just said,

"YOU TOO! Thank goodness, I thought I was the only one with that curse."

At this statement, the laughter stopped and everyone just glared at her.

"What do you mean?" Makoto asked with a raised brow.

"We should better sit down, this will take time." She said leading them towards a spot under a tree.

Once they were all sitting down she began,

"You see, I went to bed on Friday night, everything was normal. Next morning I felt someone hug me. Of course I gave a yelp of surprise."

"Who hugged you?" Interrupted Minako.

At the question, Rei blushed, rare thing for her to do. _Should I tell them? But it's…_

"Um, Rei…" Amy said concerned. Her blush had changed to a crimson color.

"…" she said through clenched teeth, no one understood.

"What?" Asked Mamoru.

"Um, Yuuichirou…" she said, now she was changing through red tones and wished for the earth to open and swallow her.

At this statement, Minako started giggling, and with an air of mischive she said, "I thought you hated him. Or may be that was the impression you wanted to give…"

How was it possible, no one knew for sure, but Rei kept changing tones of reds.

"Oh, let her be Minako," Makoto said trying to defend her friend, she also had a story to tell, "at least she doesn't have children."

At this, Rei started loosing color, she was turning white.

"Don't you Rei?"

"Um, well, actually…" She said with a sheepish voice, she couldn't go on, so old faithful Usagi, went to save her friend.

"Ok, let us tell our story, then she can finish so she clears her thoughts." With that both Mamoru and Usagi started to tell their stories, at least part of, about the twins, the Lunar cats, Pluto's visit and new jobs.

"Well, at least I'm not the only one with 3 children." Minako said, "I kind of know why Artemis doesn't live with me any more, and I must say, I MISS HIM!" she said with an exaggerated whine, typical of Usagi and Minako.

"Why's that?" Amy asked.

"Saturday morning I was waked by a lick. A dog. I HATE THAT DARN DOG! First he licks me, then he bites my shoes, then he decides to use my plants as…"

"Um, Minako, please continue." Usagi asked. They were all with swept drops in their foreheads.

"Oh! Yeah sorry. So I woke up, and tried to find Artemis. You know, I was in this strange place, when all of the sudden the bedroom door flung open and two boys walk in go to my bed and make it their personal trampoline! Apparently, they are my children. The eldest is Toby, of 6, and the youngest is Kenzo of 4. And last but not least, Baby Rose. I tell you, besides that dog, those kids are a handful! They can't stay still. Anyway, I asked for Artemis, and they looked at me as if I was joking or something, then my, um, sorry Mamoru,"

"Why?" Mamoru asked with a raised eye brow, Usagi looked at her with interest. Why would she apologize with him?

"Um, Motoki walked in." She said while flushing, Rei's first reaction was natural.

"AHA! Aren't you two supposed to hate each other?" She asked with an evil grin. Minako only blushed.

"Well," She started, "apparently we are, um…" she trailed of, as if she was about to say something forbidden.

"Married?" Makoto asked as calmly as possible. Minako only nodded.

"I take it you don't work." Amy said taking Baby Rose from Usagi's arms.

Minako again shook her head as an answer, then, she again began talking, now almost in a whisper, "I'm a housewife, I sometimes do some room designs, and other things, but it's not permanent. I just take care of the kids and that baka dog!" the last phrase she stated it coldly, not for the kids, she was starting to care for them, but that dog, that hideous dog!

(Author's note. Don't get me wrong. I LOVE DOGS, but, I just can't see Minako as a dog person, so thought it would be, um, interesting to give her a dog.)

"So," Minako said looking at Makoto, "how was it for you?"

"Scary." She calmly said while playing with Baby Rose, who was sitting on Amy's lap, she continued, "As all of you, I woke up in this strange place. As I'm used to get up early, I was the first to wake in the morning. So, to make it short, I have two children, two boys, Kazeno of 7 and Enomoto of 5. My husband is Shinozuki and we own a restaurant at down town. I'm the Head Cheff, while he takes care of finances."

Unlike all the others, she was calm, as if nothing could have happened. This confused all, except for Ami. Makoto had always wished for a family, now she had one. Yes, she had friends, but it wasn't the same. How could it be?

She was orphaned as a young girl, and had lived by herself. If she wasn't with her friends, she was by herself in an apartment. She didn't had pets, or anyone to make her company.

There was a long silence before they continued, only cut Baby Rose from time to time.

"Well," Ami began searching for courage, she was blushing already, but her story was similar to the others, "everything happened to me like it happened to you. I was wakened by, um, Ryo…" she said almost in a whisper, she could feel her blush getting deeper, "…my, my husband." She said in a whisper. "I have two children, a boy and a girl, of Mizuki 5½ and Sorano of 2. As you know, I'm a doctor. That's all." She said. She had tried to make it as shorter as possible and begged no questions would be done.

Thankfully to her, no one asked a thing. They all turned to look at Rei now. She was the only one that hadn't finished her story. Her color had returned, and she was calm now.

"Five." She said trying to be and sound calm.

"Five what?" Usagi asked confused. Rei found herself looking at the grass and blushing again.

She opened her mouth to answer, nothing came. She tried again, and said something that sounded more like a mouse's squeak than words.

"What?" Makoto asked, confusion all written over her face.

Next Rei mumbled something, no one could understand though.

"We can't catch it." Mamoru stated, he was now getting tired of Rei's mystery. He had to go back to work soon.

Though he and Ami had canceled their two first appointments of the afternoon, he still had things to do.

Finally, Rei spoke, in a very, very sheepish voice. "Five children. Three girls, two boys. Two of the girls are twins, Aiko and Misako of 6, then Yuu of 4, Edo 3, and the youngest, a girl, Sakai of 2." She was crimson by now. She didn't wanted any questions, she had had enough for the day, or should correct, for the weekend.

Rei, who had always had little patience, had found herself taking care of 5 children plus the Shrine. She found out she liked playing with all of the children, though she had to act as referee most of the time. One of the twins, unlike her mother and her sister, had a very passive character, but, was always getting into trouble.

Besides of the bigger children, Rei also found herself with a toddler.

The only time she had been near children was when she was with Chibi-Usa, and, unless they were not bugging Usagi, they were most likely, fighting.

So, it was hard for her, she was tired. In addition, she had besides her a 'man' that acted more like her 6th child than her husband, which irritated her more.

"Ami, have you found some answers for this?" Minako asked, breaking the silence that fell after Rei spoke.

"Um, no. I have to admit, I am rather, confused myself." Ami said.

This was new, for all of them. No one knew what had happened.

"Rei, do you?" Usagi asked.

"I read the Sacred Fire yesterday night, when I found some time for myself. But, nothing happened. I couldn't feel an evil spirit or aura, I couldn't feel anything just…"

"LOVE?" Minako asked with a mischief gleam. Everybody laughed at this, even Rei.

"No, I'm not the Senshi of Love." She said after she had her breathe back. "Hey Minako, you said you where a housewife, right?" Rei asked with an evil grin.

Minako nodded, trying to figure out what would be out next from the temperamental priestess.

"So, haven't you burned something yet?" Everybody smiled at the statement, Minako blushed, and her daughter cooed, and it kind of sounded like a yes, making everyone laugh.

"Um, well, only the duster this morning." She said blushing, "and the toaster."

"Some things are still normal!" Ami said with a singing tone, which made every body laugh. Surely, some things would never change.

After almost two and half hours, everyone parted. Minako was the first when Baby Rose fell asleep. Mamoru and Usagi followed, he still needed to go back to work, Ami too. That left Makoto and Rei, but each one parted their own way.

Before parting, they have all agreed to go to Rei's that night.

They needed answers, and a way to go back. Was that what some of them wanted? They didn't say otherwise.

Some of them had a warm feeling about that. Even if all this was new, they were rather happy, all of them, most of their dreams where accomplished, except for Rei who never in all her senses or even without them had dreamed of having so many children, but, she was happy too, in a way she couldn't explain, or wouldn't say either.

Mamoru had just left Usagi at their home, when he received a call. It was Usagi. She sounded rather furious at the phone. She had just asked him, relatively ordered him to go pick her up. It seemed as if there had been some, ahem, trouble with certain daughter of theirs.

Unlike like in the other timeline, Chibi-Usa had friends in this timeline. She was part of a group of four, all of them were the same age, and apparently Chibi-Usa was their leader.

When she had arrived to school, late that morning, she was a little nervous. What would expect her, she had no idea. After her mother had left, once she had talked with her teacher Hiroko-sensei, she was told to go sit to her usual spot. If it hadn't been by the girl slightly waving at her, she would have gone wondering around the room instead of walking straight to her desk.

There was this girl in their class called Chieko Arisu, she was sited two desks from Chibi-Usa, and from the first moment Chibi-Usa set foot on the class, she disliked that girl. She was arrogant, selfish, self-centered, and thought she was the latest top model beauty, which by the contrary, she had long black hair, was way too tall, too thin, and as a final point, she had a nose which reminded Chibi-Usa of a potato, earning her the nickname, given of course, by our little genius, Miss. Potato Chip, also because every time she talked, it reminded her of a chipmunk.

As in any school, nicknames where forbidden, so Chibi-Usa was careful that no one hear her calling her so. What bothered Chibi-Usa the most of this prissy potato was that she thought she was the most intelligent human in the world, it didn't just bothered her, but, most of her classmates as well, or, must I say, all of her classmates.

Everything was fine, until break time. She was about to go through the door, when Arisu came and pushed her out of her way saying, "MOVE!"

She hated her, despised her, she was the most annoying person in the world. How was it possible that there was such a person in the world? She would seek revenge, not only for her, but for all her classmates. This gave her a bright idea, which she would latter regret.

So, she talked with all her classmates about it, and they all agreed. Heck, they were happy, joyful, cheerful, blissful, JOVIAL for making Arisu pay. So, they all went to work. They somehow managed to get a bucket, and filled it with mud. A rope was needed, and they all worked together, under Chibi-Usa's instructions, to place it above the door. Arisu always went out and in through that door. What they forgot, was that it was the same door Hiroko-sensei used.

The bell rang, and they all sat in their places, and tried to remain as quiet as possible. What they didn't know was that Arisu was not walking by herself, or wasn't going to enter the room by herself either. They all expected anxiously for the door to open.

The door's knob turned, for all it seemed rather slowly, the door was opened as what it seemed a snail's pace, then, in a flash, they saw the bucket go down, and hit two persons, their aim Chieko Arisu, and Hiroko-sensei.

Their stomachs flunk and flinched, and Chibi-Usa sank deeper in her sit, only the tops of her odangos could be seen. She was in major trouble now, even if all her classmates collaborated, it was her idea. Denying everything wouldn't help, it would just make everything worse. She would be lucky if she could sit for the next month, or if she would wake alive next day.

Trying to hide under her desk didn't help the culprit. Arisu saw her reaction and immediately said pointing to her with her index finger, "YOU!!!"

Of course, this caught her teacher's attention.

"CHIBA USAGI TO THE PRINCIPAL'S NOW!"

How was she supposed to contradict her rather fuming teacher? As fast as her body allowed her, which was really slow, she got up from her desk and moved out of the class.

"I suppose," She began in a calmer expression, "she had some help. So, all of your parents would be receiving a call."

With that she was out of the room, slamming the door in her way.

Chibi-Usa's surprise was even bigger when she saw Endy walk towards the principal's. She was happy, if you could call it like that when you're stomach is twisting all over. But, the sight of her brother in trouble calmed her. If she was lucky enough, she would receive her punishment from her mother. That was, of course, IF she was lucky enough.

Being the class' joker, he had decided to do a rather typical prank. Finding a box of tacks at the study he had decided to make them, ahem, 'useful'. He had told Toshi about his plan, but after the thought of their parent's reaction he had more sense than that and declined his twin's proposal. He would make other pranks, but decided he should leave school out of them after the last 'little' joke they made.

So, by himself, he placed one in each chair, except of course, his own. He was done with all his classmates' chairs; he turned to leave when he spotted his teacher's chair.

He decided to help her to make her frown go away. Contrasting his sister's teacher, who was always kind and happy, his teacher seemed to have a black rainy cloud following her everywhere. He had only seen her smile once, and it was when she gave them a test that was too much for 1st graders, or when she gave them those somewhat rather long homework, which he hated.

So, he moved to his teacher's desk and placed a tack in her chair, he was about to leave when he spotted a bottle. Teachers deserve something special, ne?

The bell rang and he ran outside, forgetting to hide the evidence on the way. So, when the class entered, they waited for their teacher to be seated. In seconds, the class was filled with howls, and his teacher found herself sited in something wet. Thankfully, for both, Endy and herself, she got up before the glue dried of. Besides the box of tacks that was on Endy's desk top, what gave him in, was his laughter and his huge grin.

Not even thinking it twice, his teacher caught his arm, grabbed the tack's box as proof and took the culprit to the principal's.

When he got there, he saw his sister with her muddy teacher. He couldn't help it but grin. _GENIUS!_ He thought to himself, but, after thinking of it, now his parents would be even madder. _May be I should have done this on other day. I'll be in for sure…_ now he changed his grin for a light scowl.

Usagi didn't know much of what had happened. The school's director just asked her to go, if it was with her husband, much better. When she asked what have happened, he just said there had been a prank, but it would be better if she saw it by herself.

She told this to Mamoru, who was now getting frustrated. Couldn't she just behave for a day? A day, it was all he asked.

Their shock was even bigger when they saw one of the twins sitting outside the principal's office. Chibi-Usa squirmed when she saw her parents, making them know right away she was guilty.

Endy by the other hand, grinned at them and said almost in a squeaky voice, "Hi mommy, daddy!" He was also guilty, of something, they didn't know what.

Rare times he called them like that, unless he was frightened, or in trouble, he wouldn't do it, less in public, and worse at school where anyone could hear him.

Mamoru was about to ask him what he was doing there when the principal's door opened. Unlike Hiroko-sensei, whose problem was evident, Kasumi-sensei had to turn to show her ruined skirt and give back the 'evidence', the tacks' box.

Chibi-Usa and Endy were told to wait outside while their teachers and principal talked to their parents.

Being one of Chibi-Usa's first pranks, they decided to leave her without breaks for at least two weeks, which, for everyone's surprise was Usagi's idea, which Mamoru supported.

Endy was not off so easily, he had been warned and punished by the school several times, so he would be suspended for a week, much to his teacher's relief. Mamoru didn't liked that idea. That would affect the child in a future. He tried to talk out of it, but the principal was reluctant, and would not yield.

Chibi-Usa's heart almost stopped while she was waiting. She was barely in trouble, at least in school, and the look she received from both her parents before they saw her teacher gave her creeps, but, after they saw her teacher, made her want to cry. She swallowed hard; her pride would not make her cry, at least not in school. The last thing she wanted people to think was that she was a crybaby.

Not like his sister, Endy was calmer, he knew he was in trouble, but besides his punishment, what else could happen to him?

"Chibi-Usa relax." He said looking at his sister who barely moved.

"How can you say that?" she asked in a scared tone.

"Well…" he trailed off searching for an answer when the door opened and they were called in.

After being asked, even though it was obvious, if they had done those pranks, which both nodded, they were told their punishments. They were both to begin from the day after, and they would go home with their parents that day.

Endy thought this was the end, he would spend a week at home, probably playing, or, even better, he would be taken to his grandmother's.

He had never been suspended; he didn't even know the meaning of the word until his father explained it to him. He thought it was rather good, some short 'holidays'.

By the other way, Chibi-Usa was stiff as a rock. She couldn't tell if her parent's were angry or disappointed, or both.

All the way home, they were quiet. They didn't even look back at them. She felt the ride home long, too long. She wanted it to be longer, but at the same time shorter, that way they would be home sooner, and over with whatever they planned to do.

"**What are we going to do, Mamo-chan?**"

Mamoru gave a small sigh, "**Don't know Usa-ko. We're almost home though.**"

"**Well, we'll talk of it once we're there.**"

When they entered the house, both culprits where sent to their rooms, while Usagi and Mamoru walked towards the study.

"I can't believe those two!" Usagi said rather exasperated, throwing herself in one of the chairs.

Mamoru was looking somewhere to put the tacks away, but he was very sure that after this, Endy, or even Toshi wouldn't dare to try another prank with them.

"So, what we'll we do Mamo-chan?"

He thought for a while, before asking, "What would your parents do?"

Giving a little smirk she said, "Skin me alive!"

After looking at his serious face, "You're serious! Well…"

She trailed of thoughtfully, and then blushed at her own answer.

"I thought so." He said with a sigh.

"Sit down." Usagi ordered to both her children who had been called to the study, settling herself besides her husband. Chibi-Usa just stared her feet, and Endy looked out through the window.

Observing neither of the kids would say something, Mamoru began.

"Usagi," at her name she lifted her head, it was evident she had cried, this softened his gaze, but still was unyielding of her punishment, "as you were told, at school you will have two weeks without recess. During those two weeks you will have double shores and will be grounded to your room."

"That means, no TV, sweets, or visiting friends." Usagi added calmly, "clear?"

She just nodded and lowered her head and returned her gaze to her shoes, which were now more interesting. She had this rather uncomfortable feeling that things were not over, though, she didn't dare ask.

"As for you Endymion," he turned his head towards his father, unlike his crying nervous sister, he was curios what they would tell him, "during your suspension you will be going with me to the hospital, you will take your school supplies and study there. After lunch time you will return home and help in the house's chores."

He didn't liked that, he had gone before with his father to his work and he had to sit in his office while he checked papers, and papers, and more papers, and when he had a patient, or 'client' as he called them, he had to wait outside. Sometimes it could be fun, for Mamoru played with him, but on other occasions he firmly stated he had to work. He wouldn't be so bored, he would have his school chores, but again, he found a wall far more interesting than school.

"Also," his mother began, "you will be grounded like Usagi for two weeks, no TV, sweets, or friends."

"Well, go to your rooms, the rest of your punishment would be discussed privately with each one of you. I'll be there in a minute."

Chibi-Usa was right, that wasn't all. Again she would be lucky if she could sit next day, she would definitely have her rear smacked.

Endy's stomach twisted. Reality had hit him. Now he knew this time he had gone too far. _Maybe I should only put the tack on Kasumi-sensei's chair. Or maybe it was the gum, or maybe both._

After returning from his children's room, Mamoru walked into the kitchen where Usagi was staring through the window. He grabbed her by the waist, and leaned forward.

Even though she was taller now, he could always place his chin comfortably on top of her head. She leaned back and sighed.

"Crazy day, uh?" Usagi asked with sarcasm.

"Yep, and it's not over yet." He said remembering the meeting with the senshi.

"**I love you Mamo-chan.**"

"**I love you too, Usa-ko.**" He kissed her forehead and moved away.

"**I love you, but I still have to go back to work.**"

She giggled at his statement, and let out a sigh when she heard the door close. He was gone, just for sometime, he always returned, and she would be waiting for him.

**Author's note **

**Please, tell me what you think of this story. Do you like it? What do you think could change or you would like to change? Please, give your opinion. Thank you very much. **

**Chapter V will be up soon. **


	5. V Now What? Unanswered Questions

I'm SO SORRY it took me so long. Sorry for those who were waiting. It isn't too long, and either too short, but it's the best I could do. I had some internet trouble with my comp, and then Christmas stuff coming, yep, Christmas in November. Ok, with no more ado, on with the show…

Desclaimer: I will just say it once, at least in this chap, Sailor Moon is not mine, and this makes me cry.

V. Now What?

Unanswered Questions

"**I found one Mamo-chan! She's coming in half hour.**"

Since Mamoru had left her with their two children that afternoon, Usagi tried to find a babysitter to look after the kids while they went to the Shrine that night.

Turns to be, most of the ones in the list she had, were teenagers who where in junior or high school and couldn't go because it was a school day. They were simply doing homework or too busy to go.

When Mamoru and Toshi got home, they found a very frustrated Usagi.

Thankfully, Chibi-Usa and Endy had stayed in their room, as they were told, until they were called for supper, leaving them time to be with Toshi.

In the three days they had been there they hadn't had time alone with this child.

Chibi-Usa had been a major concern at first because of her jealousy, and then Endy and his endless pranks and fears.

The twins were generally together, and it seemed Endy had the leadership between the two. Although Toshi had a strong character, he was a real observer. Most of the time he was the 'shy' one, if they could call it like that.

He had trouble to make some friends, at school he only had one. Different from his two siblings, who were the trouble makers, and were friends with almost all their classmates, and even children of other grades.

He knew well each of Endy's friends, most of the time they were together, and when they weren't, they confused them. Sometimes it was frustrating for him, and others he didn't minded.

Even though he didn't like to talk to strangers, he loved talking with the ones he knew. This drove both, Usagi and Mamoru crazy. Don't get me wrong my friends, they loved to listen to their offspring, but, after two hours with a talkative child, they couldn't even listen to their thoughts.

When Mamoru had left to work that afternoon, after the little troubles with the two pranksters, he noticed it was almost 3, time when school ended. So, with no more ado, he went in search of his youngest child.

He had lost almost all afternoon, so decided to take him with him to the hospital to try and catch up with time. I mean, he couldn't be much trouble, ne?

Thankfully, he wasn't much trouble, or so hard to entertain. Mrs. Ayako have helped, taking him for a snack to the cafeteria while Mamoru was with one of his patients, and most of the time, as a normal kid, he was just curious and asked questions.

Well, that was one trouble. The questions seemed to never end.

The only time he was quiet was while doing his school homework. Mamoru thought that would take him time, but in a little bit more than half hour he was done, much to his father's surprise.

Unlike his brother, AND mother, he found school interesting. It wasn't as much as Ami's and it was a little bit more than Mamoru's, so he was a fast learner and did his things with no complain.

He found his father's work rather interesting, as he wished to be a doctor himself one day, though he wanted to be a surgeon. Time went rather fast, and when Mamoru was done it was almost super time.

His work had taken longer than what he thought, with a 6 year old asking um, 'weird' questions, and him trying to remember everything of school and at the same time give attention to the infant, it took longer.

When it was almost 6pm, Mrs. Ayako finally left, leaving her boss alone to make his work and take care of a very hyperactive child, hyperactive for the chocolate she had given to him.

Almost an hour later, they were heading home. They were both tired and hungry, specially the driver.

"**At last! Thought we would never get one.**" He said with a grin entering the room followed by three kids.

"Ok, kids!" She said with a small smile at Mamoru's astonished face, he hadn't noticed his followers, "Your dad and I are going out tonight just for an hour or so."

"We're you going?" Chibi-Usa asked sitting herself in a stool and grabbing a cookie.

"No sweets." Mamoru said taking the cookie and making Chibi-Usa pout, "We're going to the shrine, to…" he trailed off looking at the twins.

They didn't still know who the senchi or Tuxedo Kamen were, though he had the feeling they would find out soon.

"Talk to the girls!" Usagi added matter-of-factly with which he nodded in agreement.

"Then I should go." Chibi-Usa said getting up from her stool.

"Hey! If she goes, I go!" Endy added with a wince.

"You can't leave me here by myself with a stranger." Toshi whined sitting on his father's lap.

"None of you are going." Usagi said trying to sound stern, which she failed and sounded rather tired due to a yawn that crossed in middle sentence.

"You two are grounded, and all of you have to get up early tomorrow. You all better go get ready to bed." She added in a warning tone.

"Listen to your mother kids." Mamoru added as backup lifting the child from his lap and gently placing him in the floor.

"**Better do as they say Endy.**" Toshi said to his twin who was still arms fold and looking at his yielding twin, "**You are already in TOO much trouble, remember?**"

"**You're right.**" He said unhappy and moving after his brother.

He knew Toshiku was right, and didn't want to make a fuss or worst, his parents angry for a second time in a day.

Chibi-Usa was still standing on her place, not moving with a thoughtful face.

Usagi was about to leave when she noticed Mamoru was still sitting on the stool looking at their daughter.

She was about to ask her what was wrong when the child talked.

"You're going on a senshi meeting, ne?" She said looking at Mamoru's deep blue eyes.

He nodded.

"Then why can't I go? I'm a senshi too." She said with pleading eyes.

Getting up from his stool he bent to look at her at eye level, before answering, "We know you're a senshi. But, you're grounded. Don't worry, we'll tell you what the meeting was about."

"But…" she trailed of as Usagi interrupted her while bending besides her husband.

"If we let you go it wouldn't be fair for Endy. Besides, it's past your bed time. We promise to let you know what happened."

Much to both adults relief she simple nodded and gave a hug to each one of them before leaving the room.

"**Let's get ready ourselves. Rei will kill us if we're late.**"

"**Or too late, we were supposed to be there ten minutes ago Usa-ko.**"

A couple of minutes later, the babysitter arrived, and after saying good night to their children, Mamoru and Usagi left followed by the Lunar cats.

Only half hour later that the agreed time, they arrived to the Shrine. Thankfully, Rei was too tired to make a fuss out of it, but was crankier than other times.

"OH! ARTEMIS!!! AM I HAPPY TO SEE YOU!" Minako cried the moment she saw the cat walk in.

Both were happy, Minako had suffered with a dog, and Artemis had suffered with an old, not to much, but rather old lady and then two curios monsters.

"Ok, we're all happy to see each other. Could we begin please? And keep it down, I don't want Sakai to get up." Rei said with an air of exasperation.

After everyone was sitting, Luna was the first to talk.

"Ok, people. I've been looking for clues everywhere for this. I must say, as you all are, I'm confused…"

"We didn't find a clue either at the Chiba's." Artemis said interrupting her and making Usagi lightly flush at the sound of her 'new' name.

"We should recall our doings." Ami said after a long pause of silence. Everyone looked at her quizzically, so she explained in a simpler way, "We should tell what each one of us did the day before all this happened." The last part went with an exasperated tone.

"Oh! I can do that!" Minako said happily bouncing, crushing Artemis' tail on its way and making the cat give a yelp of pain.

"Then stop jumping and begin." Rei said, her temper was getting up.

"I went to school, as I normally do, or did, or…" she stopped noticing the killing glares she was receiving from almost everyone in the room, "sorry, I went on a shopping spree after school. Went home, placed my new animal stuff, and tried my new outfits, and then I went to bed exhausted. Artemis was with me, complaining how I spend my money on 'unnecessary' stuff. I didn't listened and trailed of asleep."

"Nothing new." Makoto smirked.

"OK," Ami began; she was too tired, and had a toddler to take care of since early hours of the morning. "I made the usual, went to school, made my homework, then I read this amazing book of science's mysteries, and others…" she trailed of in thought, "I helped my mom with some expedients. Then, went to bed." She finished with a sweet smile typical of hers.

Everyone turned to look at Makoto, she was next, sitting besides Ami, "In the afternoon, I just cleaned my place, and then baked a cake. Morning was usual, with school."

There was a long pause, before Rei broke it up, "the normal stuff I make daily. Went to school, came back to broom. I did fought with Yuuishirou, and wished he was gone. It appears my wish turned upside down." She said rather sarcastically.

At the word 'wish' Mamoru began to think, and wonder. Could it be possible? Could IT be possible?

"Well," Usagi began, she was next now, "I did many things on Friday. First I went to the torture place which they call school..." at this remark everybody had sweat drops, "…then I went to get some doughnuts, I was hungry, got ten of them, then, I went to pick up Chibi-Usa. Before going home we went for some ice cream." She stopped, placing her memories in place, "we headed off to Mamoru's and…" she went on telling them about all that night's undertakings, all the way from the prank to the fight that followed.

When she was finished the room was in total silence. They all turned to see at the man sitting down besides her, "um, after Usa-ko left, Chibi-Usa and I had a, ahem, talk. then Usa-ko and I talked and went to bed." At the raised eye brows looking at them suspiciously they both added, "To sleep, went to sleep."

"Well then, what?" Makoto asked throwing her hands in the air.

"Um, although I do remember wishing something." Mamoru began, all the attention turned at him. Was it possible?

"And, WHAT did exactly do you wished?" Rei asked with closed fists and clenched teeth. She was the first to forget the asked 'keep it down' thing.

Looking at the floor and in a lower voice he answered, "Things were different."

"Different how?" Ami asked with a raised brow.

He involuntarily squirmed, "Just different…"he was cut of by three angry yells…

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Rei, Minako and Artemis said angrily.

"OH NO YOU WON'T!" Usagi said defending her love.

"I…I can't believe it!" Luna said astonished looking at the offender, "Of all the people in this world, I would have never believed it was you! But how?"

"The Golden Crystal did it. There's no doubt of it." A new voice in the room said.

They all turned to look at Sailor Pluto.

"So, what can we do now?" Usagi asked.

"**You're saved for now Mamo-chan. These guys were ready to kill you! If they don't do it later…**"

"**Arigatou Usa-ko!**" he said sarcastically.

"I'm afraid nothing Princess." Pluto said.

"NANI?!?" all voice chorused at once.

"The powers of the Golden Crystal are still a mystery for me. I can't decipher how to fix this. The possessor of such item," he said turning to Mamoru who was now looking as guilty as he was, "is the only one that can reverse this, but I still don't know how."

Everybody turned to look at Mamoru.

"Don't look at me!" He snapped to everyone, "I don't know either, I didn't even knew my wish will come true!"

"But it DID!" Rei snapped back fuming by now. Mamoru could almost see the fire around the fire princess.

She was tired, she wanted everything back to normal. Don't get me wrong, she cared for all 5 children, and specially for her, ahem, 6th child. But, o yeah, but, what would you feel being in a 26 year old body and as far as you know you are only 18?!

She wanted to be free of children, for now, and most importantly SINGLE.

She couldn't decipher her own feelings and was feeling trapped inside her own body.

Her Sacred Fire didn't helped in matters. She tried to read it, she tried to figure out a way out of that, and she didn't saw anything.

Well, she did saw something, an evil force which she had seen before, but how could it be if everything was so, so, peaceful, if you can call it that.

"Calm down Rei-chan!" Minako said, "After all, things aren't so bad." She said with an almost evil grin which only Minako could provide and which sent shivers through Artemis' spine.

"NANI?!?"

Everyone turned to see her, even Setsuna who was now in civilian form, looked at her in disbelief. Her smile sent a message which made Amy go all of the sudden crimson, and even made Makoto and Usagi blush.

"What do you mean, Minako-chan?" Luna asked fearfully to the Love goddess.

"Well…" she trailed of making movements with her hands in the air; everybody was looking at her as if searching her answer in her face,

"Well what?" Artemis said getting impatient and uncomfortable.

"It's simply not so bad. I mean, I do hate that dog, which name I forget constantly, but, Motoki isn't so bad, and the boys are starting to behave better."

"What do you mean by, he isn't SO bad?" Rei asked with an evil grin, Amy's crimson color just got more intense and this time Mamoru and Luna started blushing.

"You see, he isn't so bad in everything. He helps cook, he helps clean, he helps change Baby Rose's diapers; he controls the boys, and helps me in everything I ask even after coming from work." She finished up.

Then after a moment of thought, "Besides, I knew he exercised with Mamoru, but I never knew how much benefit he got until I saw him shirtless…" she said with an even wider grin.

"Gosh, Mina-chan, if you continue with that you're going to make Ami-chan have an heart attack!" Rei said while she and Makoto tried to give air to the kindest pediatrician, who after her crimson color had started to gasp for air.

"I need to go…" Setsuna almost whispered out, she was looking on disbelieve to the mischief girl in front of her. In seconds, she was out of the room.

"Gomen" she said sheepishly to Ami, who was getting control over herself.

"Well, I think we should call it a night, it's getting late and we all have to go to work tomorrow." Makoto said getting up from her seat.

"Minna, just be careful." Rei stated, getting everybody's attention.

"Why?" Usagi asked, not sure if she even wanted to hear the answer.

Rei was about to ask, when they heard some screaming coming from one of the children's room.

"Mars Star Power, Make UP!" before anyone knew, Sailor Mars was running toward the screams, followed by other four senshi and Tuxedo Kamen.

She arrived to the boy's room, both where corned by a youma. It looked, as always, like a woman, a spider woman. She was red and black, and looked as if she was ready to attack.

"Stop there you freak! How dare you interrupt…" Sailor Moon began but was interrupted by…

"BURNING MANDALA!" Mars screamed when she saw her two terrified offspring on the corner.

Her attack hit the youma causing it to scream in pain, Mercury took out her VR and computer and was typing furiously.

Venus ran to get the two children out of there. She was near the door, when she saw Yuuichirou standing there, watching Mars with an intense glare as she started to prepare an ofouda for the Monster.

Giving him the boys to hold, she almost didn't heard him,

"Thanks, Minako-chan." He said almost in a whisper.

If it wasn't for the attack both Tuxedo Kamen and Jupiter where throwing to the youma, she would have reacted about what had she had heard, but she heard Mercury's voice at that moment.

"You have to imovilize it, NOW!" she said,

"Venus Love ME CHAIN!"

"Now, Sailor Moon!" Mercury directed.

"Right!" she said, getting ready and launching her attack.

A terrifying scream was heard from the monster before it turned to dust, and now it was time for Sailor Moon to finish her speech, "for interrupting two sleeping children, I'm a Sailor Warrior of Love and Justice, Sailor Moon, and on behalf of the moon, you were dusted!" she finished with her pose, her famous pose, while all the others looked at her with sweat drops in their faces.

"Um, Sailor Moon, that…that is really not necessary now." Venus stated with a huge sweat dropped, the others only nodded.

"Well", she said with a huge grin, "I was giving my speech earlier, but MARS interrupted me." she finished up with a scowl.

"Besides", she continued, "I always liked giving my speeches before a battle, that is one of the only things I liked."

"That, and being rescued in the arms of Tuxedo Kamen." Jupiter said from the back making Mercury flush a little.

"Well, EXCUSE ME, if I interrupted you to save MY children from becoming dust!" Mars said getting, literally, on fire.

"HEY, we were going to save them, and we did save them!" Moon snapped back, with arms crossed and looking mad.

"I've an idea, next time Chibi-Usa's in trouble, why don't we just start GIVING A NICE LONG SPEECH!" Mars snapped back sarcastically.

A tongue war was ensued by this last statement.

"There are things not even a thousand years would've change…" Mercury said in a singing tone. The other three observant only nodded, it seemed Mercury was always right.

"Hun," a voice broke the war and brought the viewers out of their trance. They all gasped when they saw Yuuichirou standing besides Mars.

How could he knew who his, ahem, wife was? He knew their secret? How could he find out? And why did he seemed so calm?

"You better de-transform", he continue, "Edo doesn't stop crying and you know he only calms down with you." He said a little exasperated.

Mars could only nod, and get out of the room as fast as she could.

_How does he know my identity?_

It was a real stupid question, she knew this. All the meetings where always done in the shrine, he was ALWAYS around, and, unfortunately, most of the attacks where made there, or the park.

"Excuse me," he said after his wife got out of the room, the rest of them only nodded while he went after his wife.

After de-transforming the room went quiet. They were all tired, and it was time to go.

They all walked out of the shrine and were at the top of the stairs. Since they left the room, and told their advisors what had happened, silence remained.

"The Black Moon family." Ami whispered after some thinking.

"Nani?" Usagi asked, looking at her friend, while Mamoru embraced her from the back and she leaned comfortably on his firm chest.

"I think it's the Black Moon family who is attacking." She said matter-of-factly.

"It's impossible", Minako said thoughtfully, "like, we destroyed them a long time ago."

"Yeah!" Usagi said. She really didn't want to start a fight now.

She liked peace, and if she remembered better, Diamond was after her. She hated him.

Un-subconsciously, Mamoru tightened his grip on his wife. He didn't like that, both, his daughter and wife were in danger during that battle, the three of them almost died, his little girl went evil and tried to, not the best of all memories, seduce him, and his girl was kidnapped by a man called like a stone.

Also, like his wife he liked the peace they had now.

The group stood there, in an awkward silence.

Was it possible their peace was broken down?

They were all ready, they could defeat them. They have done it before. But, again, they had two silver crystals when they did that.

Would they be ready for another battle?

They were still getting used to all this, to their new environments, to their families.

Could the senshi protect their princess and at the same time protect their families? Now, it wasn't just them, there were children, not the world's children as it was before, but THEIR children whom they had to protect, and whom they loved.

Would they go back to normal before a war was released?

So many questions, and no answers at all.


	6. VI Feelings

Disclaimer: SM, not mine.

**VI. Feelings**

"I don't think it's a good idea." Luna stated.

After everyone was ready to go, Artemis came up with an amazing idea, at least that's what he and Minako thought. They both missed each other, and, after all, Artemis was Minako's advisor, friend, and confident.

They both missed each other, and Minako had to admit, at least to herself, she felt lost without the cat telling her what to do all the time. Yes, it could be tiresome, but deep, very, very, very, deep inside, she liked that.

She loved Artemis, as a friend, as an advisor, and as her companion pet.

Besides, Luna was driving him crazy, and he was tired of hiding from the twins.

Back to the main point, Artemis planned on going back with Minako. Yes, she had a dog, a san Bernard, but, what harm could a huge dog do to him? It couldn't be so bad. Minako's boys couldn't be so, so, um, curious-if that's the word.

They already had a pet, so he would pass unnoticed; at least, that's what he wanted.

Usagi wasn't so convinced, but, it was their decision, not hers. Both of them were adults, and they could do as they wished.

Ami and Makoto had left after a while. They were not needed there, and it was getting late. They were both tired.

As for Mamoru, who also wished to leave as soon as possible, was trying not to laugh, reducing it to chuckles, at the sight of the two Lunar cats.

Luna had flatly stated that he would not survive an hour at Minako's. This statement made Artemis jump at his feet. He was a cat or a mouse? Was he going to be afraid of a baka dog?

The answer was obvious. NO. He was going. He didn't care! Well, it was his skin, so yes, he did care, but he was, ahem, brave.

So after almost half hour of talking, and mostly fights between the Lunar cats, they went each one their own way, and Minako and Artemis got their way, though Luna still stated it wasn't the best.

"Welcome home Artemis!!" Minako whispered to the cat when she opened her home's door.

"Am I glad to hear that!" the white cat whispered back.

Everything was peaceful, everything was silent, everything seemed perfect, but, as Minako would say, 'it's the silence before the battle'. And it surely was.

"So, where's the…" before Artemis could finish up his statement he felt the urge to jump to Mianko's head, giving a loud yelp. A storm had surely begun.

There where screams coming from Minako, yelps from Artemis, who found that the highest he could go was to her head while searching desperately for a higher place, and barks from a dog.

Thankfully, Gyo, the dog, didn't jump at Minako, he just stood there, barking.

"Stop him, Minako!!" Artemis screamed, it was giving him creeps.

"I would DO that if you got out of my head!!" she snapped back.

"What's going on in here?" A very sleepy Motoki asked entering the room followed by a four year old.

"A kitty!" Kenzo said happily pointing toward his mother's head.

"What do you THINK is happening? Get that BAKA DOG OUT OF HEREEEE!!" Minako snapped back finishing with a loud wail, she was now cornered by the still barking dog and Artemis was beginning to loose patience, and getting his claws ready, which just made her feel even more nervous.

"Why on earth would you bring a cat when you KNOW Gyo can't even SEE ONE!" Motoki demanded getting the dog by his collar.

Artemis reaction was only to growl, he didn't like that.

Minako left a sigh of relief when she saw him grab the dog and take him to the patio, she was going to answer, but he left the room.

"Well, at least his out of the house." Minako said with half smile.

"Who, Motoki?" Artemis asked in a low voice searching for the child. He was sure, if the twins didn't know about them talking, neither would Minako's children.

"No, silly. Why would I want him out? I'm talking about that baka dog." She said throwing herself into the couch.

"Well, that baka dog, as you call him, is now outside." A new voice said.

She lifted her head to see Motoki leaning against the door frame, and a small figure trying to imitate him.

"I thought the kids would be in bed by now." She said pointing to the small boy, who only smiled and got a grip of his father's leg.

"He was IN bed and sound asleep before you brought Artemis. Come on, kiddo." He said carrying the boy out of the room to tuck him again to bed.

At the sound of his name, Artemis could only lift his head from where he was cuddling near Minako and give him a quizzical glare, which turned to the Love goddess once he was out of the room.

"Do you think he knows?" Minako asked.

Artemis shrugged. How was he supposed to know?

"How should I know?" he answered with a question, making Minako frown.

"Well, we can talk freely now." Motoki said entering the room and throwing himself in the sofa just in front of his wife. "Nice to see you again Artemis. Sorry 'bout Gyo. He hates cats." he said directing to Artemis.

The only reaction he got back was a gasp from the other two in the room.

"What?"

"You know he can…" Minako started and trailed off.

What if she was wrong?

"Talk?" Motoki asked with a raised brow ending her sentence, after looking Minako's little nod he continued, "Hai, I know it, as your other identity." He said, now with a goofy smile.

"How…" Artemis began, looking at him. He sure seemed as if he was used. C'mon, a talking cat? How normal was that? Well, nothing was normal for sure in their lives.

"How did you found out?" Artemis said. He got a quizzical expression from the man sitting in front of him.

"Have you forgotten already?"

Artemis reaction was to look at Minako, who looked back at him, then they both looked back at Motoki.

Giving a loud sigh, he began, "I think it was four months after dating, but was confirmed about a month or so before our wedding." He said, then chuckled.

"What?" Minako asked with a raised brow.

"You would have thought I wouldn't notice you talked to your cat." He smirked while chuckling more, then continued, "Besides the fact you actually carried him in your bag, which, for a normal cat, would not have been pleasing, I saw you talking to him all the time. Of course, you didn't even notice I was there. I also heard a voice coming out from your room once I went to pick you up, remember?" He said, with a huge grin, she shook her head.

"You said you were talking to Mamoru. C'mon, we've been friends since kinder, I think I would've recognized his voice, even through a phone. Then, when we moved together, I actually went in the room while Artemis was talking back to you." He said matter-of-factly.

"Oh." Was all she could say, Artemis preferred to keep silent.

"So," Motoki began after an uncomfortable silence fell upon the trio, "what are we going to do now?"

"What do you mean Motoki-chan?" Artemis asked with a raised brow.

"Well, we can't keep you and Gyo at the same time, remember. That's why you decided to move in with Luna at the Tsukino's." he said.

"Hold on, Toki-chan", Minako began getting a small smirk of the cat because of the pet name for her, ahem, husband. She didn't even paid attention to it.

"I need him. That dog can stay out of the house in the patio, and Artemis can stay here." She said sitting up from where she was lying and crossing her arms.

He shook his head, "Iie, hon, sorry, but, the kids could let him in. He's too heavy for you to control, and if I'm not here…" he trailed of while cringing after imagining what could happen.

For sure, the house would look as if a tornado had gone through, or, simply, as it looked when Minako insisted on doing the cleaning.

"Then, lets get rid of Gyo." She stated flatly. She was not going to yield so easily.

"Mina-chan, Gyo was the children's Christmas gift from your parents. Besides, if we get rid of him we will have three non stopping crying children here. I don't know about you, but I wouldn't like that." He said tiredly.

He didn't wanted a fight now, he wanted to go back to bed.

"Iie, I wouldn't like that." She said with a little pout.

Giving a loud sigh, Artemis began, "I should go back to the Chiba's." After a light wince, "I just can imagine Luna's speech of 'I told ya so!'."

"The Chiba's? I thought you were with Usagi-chan's parents." Motoki said looking at him, the cat just denied it with a movement of his head. Again, an uncomfortable silence fell.

"Mommy, can't sleep." Came a rather sleepy voice from the door frame breaking the silence, they turned to find Kenzo standing there, scratching one of his eyes.

He had brown blond hair with green eyes. He sure was cute and looked like both parents.

"I'll talk with Usagi tomorrow then." She said getting up from the sofa and carrying the boy back to his room.

"If you don't mind, I'll go back to bed." Motoki began getting up from his place and walking towards the hallway.

Since they had entered the house, he hadn't really looked around. The room surely had Minako's taste of colors.

Bright colors everywhere, but at the same time, it was rather cozy and pleasant at the sight.

There where family pictures on top of the chimney. He liked that.

He walked towards the hallway and saw three doors. One was closed, so he supposed it was the couple's room, in front of it was a nursery room, even though it was dark, he knew it was yellow and orange, there was a small light coming from a lamp.

He walked in to find a nursery full of animal stuff. Sure enough, Minako's taste again. A crib was placed near a corner and a changing table across from it. He noticed the rocking chair near the crib with a huge teddy bear sitting on top. It made him smile widely; Minako had always loved rocking chairs. She had one in her room, and she sat there to read or do any other thing there.

She just loved them since she was a teen. He got out of the room and continued down the hall.

Finally, two more doors. One was definitely a bathroom. The other was the boy's room. Toys were scattered around the room, and Minako was sitting at the edge of what looked like Kenzo's bed.

She was softly stroking the child's back and singing a lullaby softly. He smiled at the sight. She was a natural at this. She slowly got up, went towards the six year old bed and, in a motherly way, stroked away some hair from his face, and covered him with the blanket. She then turned off the lamp which was in the night's stand, and moved to the door.

"Hi" she whispered with a smile to the cat.

"Hi." He whispered back. They moved back to the living room.

"I'm sorry." She said in a sheepish voice, once they got to their destination.

"Don't be. It was my idea after all." He said in a cheerful voice. "You should go to sleep now. Fighting youma's and mother's activities must be tiresome." He said leaping into the couch and getting a comfortable position, to sleep himself.

She smiled back and nodded. He sure was right.

"You missed him, ne?" Motoki asked when he felt Minako lying besides him.

She nodded slightly.

"How…how did you know?"

"C'mon Mina-chan. I know you, even if you DO like to keep some things a 'mystery', I know you as much as I love you." He said looking back at her with a smile.

She smiled back. What did she felt for him? Was it…

"I know. I wish I could keep Artemis. You know I HATE that dog."

"Yeah, you hate it but the kids ADORE him."

"As much as you." She snapped back turning off the lamp. He chuckled.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"You're laughing while I'm complaining, and you say nothing?!"

"You know, you should try to look at him differently, like a… a dog instead of an intruder. After all he IS a dog." He said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, and you would know!" she said sarcastically.

"Exactly."

"Yeah right, if I remember be…" she was silenced by a passionate kiss, followed by a smirk.

"You know Furuhata Minako, you talk too much." He said between gasps of breathe and with a huge grin.

She blushed crimson, but found a way to return his kiss.

A light growl could be heard as the phone rang. Usagi was sure not ready to get up. It was about 6am, and she was still tired. They had arrived almost at midnight to their home.

Mamoru was already up, showering, while she was trying to ignore the phone, unsuccessfully.

"**You know, Usa-ko, it would be great if you answered.**"

Another growl came from the room.

"**Not want to. SLEEP!**" she said, thankfully, the words where understandable.

"**I would get it, but I can't. PLEASE, answer it!**"

"**Mamo-chan, too early.**" She whined while sitting, looking at the phone in the table by the bed.

Giving a loud sigh, she yield, "Ok, ok!" she almost yelled, which made Mamoru chuckle.

"Moshi, moshi…" she trailed off trying in vain to muffle a yawn crossing her way.

"MINAKO, this better be important!"

"What?"

"Really…"

"Is he ok?"

"Yeah, its no problem at all."

"K, see you latter."

"Who was it?" Mamoru asked coming from the wash room wearing only his pants and socks, and drying his hair with the towel.

Usagi immediately smiled while enjoying to her hearts delight the sight before her.

"Minako. Apparently Artemis and her dog didn't get along well. So, she was calling to ask if we could keep Artemis. It was his idea." She said walking towards him.

She hugged him, he hugged back with a hand, and throwing the towel to a chair with the other.

"You're cold." She said, while leaning in his firm chest.

He responded by leaning back and pressing his lips against hers, she just threw her arms around his neck, and pressed even harder.

They heard someone clearing his throat rather indignantly, and turned to look at Luna standing by the door and a very red looking Chibi-Usa on the back.

Usagi and Mamoru blushed a little. It seemed every time they kissed or were about to do, um, other stuff, they were interrupted.

They quickly broke apart, and Mamoru rushed back to the walk-in closet to finish dressing, while Usagi went to put her robe.

"Good morning Usagi-chan", the Lunar cat began after some very uncomfortable silence. Chibi-Usa was still blushing fiercely at the sight of her parent's kissing-or almost, swallowing each other-and Usagi was still out of words, or breathe.

"Morning!" She responded with a very sheepish grin.

She looked back at Chibi-Usa, who was still standing at the door.

"What are you doing up so early, munchkin?" She asked walking towards her.

"You promised to tell me what happened at the meeting." She said frowning, her blush was out, and it seemed she didn't even remembered now what she had just seen.

Sighing slightly she nodded.

"Where're your brothers?" She asked after grabbing her child's hand and leading her to sit in the bed.

She shrugged, "Still asleep, I guess. So, what happened?" she asked rather curiously.

"Chibi-Usa-chan, don't you think it's too early for that?"

"Iie", she snapped back crossing her arms, "you PROMISED!"

"Promised what?" Mamoru asked getting back into the room, now fully dressed.

"Daddy, you promised to tell me what happened at the meeting!" she said pouting.

"Maybe after breakfast." He offered, he sure had to think about all the things.

"**Should we tell her about the attack, Usa-ko?**"

"**Hai. We promised after all.**"

"**What about the Black Moon family suspicion? She was the most affected.**" He said concerned.

"BUT YOU PROMISED!" came the whine from the child.

"Ok." He said, and began to tell her about the events that had occurred the night before.

Luna had let them decide what to do without getting her nose in it. After all, she was just the advisor. Though she wasn't so sure they should tell her about the attack, they were her parents, and they should know what was better for their children.

Chibi-Usa sat silently, to everyone's surprised. Her face was emotionless, until they came to the battle, where it was rather curious.

Mamoru finished telling her everything-suitable for a child- he remembered, and every time he looked at Usagi to see if he was right, which she understood and only nodded at every glance.

He stopped, not sure if telling her who they thought it was, and were almost sure of it.

They still had to talk to Rei about it, and make sure they were right, though he hoped they weren't.

He looked at Usagi for support, she knew he couldn't tell her.

She looked down at the child sitting in the middle of them both, and began, "Chibi-Usa-chan, musume," she stopped, placing her thoughts in order.

Chibi-Usa looked at her expectantly, she knew they were not telling something important.

"We, it's not sure yet, but, we…" she said starting to hug her in a protective way, "we think it's the Black Moon family." She said fastly.

"Na…NANI?!?" Chibi-Usa squeaked, not even moving from where she was.

Here eyes went wide with fear, and she could feel insecurity growing inside her. As if feeling this, both her parents got closer to her and Mamoru sat her in his lap and embraced both, Usagi and Chibi-Usa tightly. She just hugged both her parents in a fearful way.

Where they after her again? Was she in trouble?

A thought stroke her though, making her calm down a bit, _You're a senshi. You can fight now!_

She looked up at her parents who were looking rather calm by now, and if she knew better, she would say they were talking without words. _'sides, mommy and daddy are with me now, n I know they'll protect me, and those two…_ she said thinking of her siblings.

The trio stayed like that for some minutes, until they broke apart, Chibi-Usa and Usagi went to get their baths and Mamoru went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

The couple was getting the twins ready when the door bell rang. It was Minako, Usagi was sure of it.

"I knew it! I KNEW IT!" Luna stated triumphantly when she saw Artemis, Baby Rose, and Minako get through the door.

"Oh, stop it Luna. It wasn't my fault, it was that baka dog's fault." Artemis said through clenched teeth.

She could only laugh. How did she enjoyed being right!

The three adults just sweat dropped at the sight, the male feline just swore under his breathe.

"Hey!" Usagi exclaimed when she saw the twins running towards the back patio's door. "You better go eat breakfast. And Endy, you better not have any mangas in that bag of yours." She warned.

"Hai." Came the answer from them.

"Morning Aunt Minako." Toshi said with a smile going into the dining room.

"Morning!" she said cheerfully.

"Where are you taking Artemis?" Endy asked looking at the cat lying comfortably in her shoulder.

"Nowhere!" She said with a smile, which was actually trying to hide her frown.

"So you better stay away from him." Mamoru said looking at the mischief in his eyes. The child just nodded and went in search of his twin.

Minako was about to ask about his regular clothing instead of his uniform, when they heard some screaming.

"A YOUMA!" Luna screamed.

In a flash Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen were running towards the screams.

Minako placed Baby Rose between the two Lunar cats in a safe spot, called the others through her communicator, transformed and ran after the other senshi.

When she arrived to the back patio she saw a youma which was rather, curios. She looked like a huge candy, but at the same time like a fish, if you watched closely. It was a bright blue and pink, with some orange, so you could also say it looked like a piñata.

The twins were in the door way looking amazed at it.

Instead of running and hide, they were standing there.

Chibi-Usa arrived after Venus. Tuxedo Kamen started his attack upon it.

"Usagi, take the twins and hide!" Moon ordered from her place.

Chibi-Usa nodded and grabbed each one of her brothers arms. Nop, they didn't move.

"That's, that's, that's…" Endy started, Chibi-Usa rolled her eyes. Was it possible he was this baka?

"MOM?" Toshi asked with wide eyes, they looked at the caped man, and instantly recognized him.

"MOVE!" Chibi-Usa screamed, drawing the youma's attention. She launched an attack to them, but another attack from Venus sent it another direction.

Tuxedo Kamen moved quickly where they where standing, angry at the two boys. Why couldn't they do as told, instead, get themselves in danger.

He carried each one of them and took them inside to the family room in a flash, followed by Chibi-Usa, he could heard the other scouts where there already, and the lightning and fire that he saw through the window was proof enough.

"You two, stay here." He said sternly, they only nodded, they knew that tone.

"Chibi-Usa, transform now." He ordered looking at the girl at the other side. She nodded and reached out for her subspace pocket.

A loud gasp could be heard through the room.

"**I think Dad hit a rock.**" Endymion said to his twin, who only nodded in return.

"I, I…" Chibi-Usa began between sobs. Tux felt something was wrong.

"What?" He said in a calm and soothing voice, he could feel Sailor Moon was fine now, and she was powering up to finish the youma.

"I, I can't." Chibi-Usa whispered with tears pouring from her eyes.

"NANI?" he said in astonishment, "what do you mean?"

"I can't reach my subspace pocket!" She said, getting desperate and running to her father.

Tuxedo Kamen felt the evil force disappear.

"**Usa-ko, we have a problem!**"

"**Nani?**" she asked getting into the room followed by the other senshi.

"Chibi-Usa-chan, what's wrong?" Moon asked when she saw her crying desperately.

"She can't reach her subspace pocket. She can't transform." Tuxedo Kamen said trying to calm his daughter.

Immediately she clung to Sailor Moon's waist. She tried to calm her, didn't had success in it, also.

Mercury got out her computer, and after scanning Chibi-Usa started typing furiously.

Mercury shook her head, Makoto and Minako de-transformed and walked out of the room in search of the Lunar cats and Baby Rose.

Unoticed by everyone, the twins stood in the same place their father had dropped them, just looking around, speechless and confused.

What was Chibi-Usa crying about? They had never seen her like that before, ever.

Why did Mercury looked so distressed? Or was it their Aunt Ami? They knew about the Sailor Senshi, but the drawings didn't even look close to the real ones.

The drawings showed a rather short Tuxedo Kamen, the real one, was tall. Jupiter looked tall and very, very skinny, you could call it an anorexic skinny. Nothing at all, yes, she was tall and skinny, but not like that. The same with Mars, nothing like the real one, and what about Moon?

Hmm, well, her famous odangoes where not in their right place, and she looked shorter, and, yeah, fatter.

The thing was the famous Sailor Senshi had had their last battle over more than 5 years, at least that's what they said.

There were no records, the only ones where the ones taken by photographers and people that took snap shoots with their cell phones, mostly, so, most of the pictures where rather blurry.

Their fukus looked very different from the real ones too. There were also three or four more senshi, and rumors where there could be more. Their identities or locations were a mystery for everyone.

"What do you mean by that?!" Luna demanded coming behind Minako.

"**Endy, um, Luna, Luna, Luna…**"

"**TALKED!**"

"**THAT'S SO…**"

"COOL!!!" They stated together, drawing the attention from everyone, Luna could only grin, and Artemis just looked at her, if looks could kill, well, you get the idea.

"Wait till the guys at school hear this out!" Endy started with a huge and mischievous grin.

"A talking cat! I've never heard about that. We could be famous!" Toshi added, with the same grin as his twin.

"IIE!!" Almost everyone, including the Lunar, or should I say Talking Cats stated.

Chibi-Usa was the only one silent, and didn't even move from her place.

"Nani?" they said turning to look at everyone.

"You CAN'T tell anyone." Rei started, arms crossed and looking worriedly at Usagi.

"You have to keep this a secret." Ami followed, still with her computer in hands.

"If you say anything, it could be dangerous, not only for you, but for our families too." Makoto stated, with a worried glance toward Mamoru.

"Besides, they would torture and make rat labs out of Luna and Artemis." Minako stated, getting her hair out of the toddlers tight grip.

They looked back at their parents, for some reason they seemed calm, as if they already knew what they would answer.

This was one of the biggest secrets in the world, and now, they were part of it. They looked at each other, and gave their answer with a slight nodd.

"It will be difficult at times, but I know you'll do it!" Usagi said with a smile, Mamoru only smiled and looked at her. Immediately his smile turned to a frown of both worry and confusion when he saw the child in her arms, or rather, waist.

Usagi looked down to her daughter, and up to Ami for an answer.

"I don't know what happened." She stated sadly, "maybe it is something that changed with the wi…"

"Usagi, why don't you go call the kid's school to inform they won't be going and take them with you." Luna cut her off when she saw the curious looks in the children's faces.

Would it be fair for them to know that they weren't supposed to exist? Or would it be fair to know they were looking for a way to go back to a world where they would never be born? And, where they, all the involved ones, really willing to leave?

Usagi got her hint in her voice, and moved out of the room hand in hand with each of the twins.

Mamoru felt miserable. Had his wish really caused his daughter to loose her powers? Worst of all, placed her in danger?

The room fell in silence once Usagi was out of the room, they could hear the twins asking rather bizarre questions to her, until they where out of earshot.

After what seemed like an eternity, Usagi returned with company.

Sailor Pluto was walking besides her. Everyone gave quizzical looks at the time guardian. Why did she always appear when they needed answers? Or did she know by now how to go back?

Pluto did notice the sadness and confusion written all over Chibi-Usa's face. How could she explain what she knew, what she already knew?

Giving a loud sigh she started her explanation.

"Small Lady is no longer Sailor Chibi Moon in this timeline. She was transformed into the successor of Sailor Moon, but, in this timeline Sailor Moon is still fighting. Usagi never transformed into Neo Queen Serenity, therefore, she could continue being a senshi. She still has her powers, as every one of your children has them within themselves. But, they're only children. This is still confusing for me, as well of you, but this is all I can tell you."

For the first time, they noticed confusion in her eyes. She always seemed to know what was going to happen next, but now, she had this strange gleam, this really strange feeling, kind of unknown for her, but known by everyone in that room.

Confusion. What would happen next, nobody knew

No questions were done whatsoever.

Usagi and Mamoru looked worried, mostly for the child's feelings. One of Chibi-Usa's biggest prides was being a senshi.

She loved being a senshi, even though she hated their practices, it made her feel important, strong, and unique.

_What if they trap me? How can I defend myself now?_ she looked at her parents, her mother to be more exact.

_What if something happens again? What if…_

What ifs. That was all that crossed through her mind. For the first time in her life she would actually be a normal child.

Normal, no princess, no senshi, no nothing. Just be herself, careless.

She could go everywhere without being followed by her guardians, well kind of, Mamoru didn't liked her being all by herself in the street, and Luna was always after her. But, this time, she wouldn't be in danger just for being herself.

She had these strange feelings inside her, which she couldn't describe.

One, she knew it right. Insecurity. She was with her parents, she had the senshi around her. But she didn't have them there all the time.

Usagi crossed her arm through her shoulders bringing her to a hug. She kind of knew what was going inside her daughter, some would call it a mother's instinct.

Pluto left the place unnoticed. Minako followed, Baby Rose was starting to be grumpy, and needed to have a new diaper. Makoto and Ami followed going to work, Rei went behind them, leaving the trio alone.

"Chibi-Usa-chan?" Usagi asked stroking the child's hair.

"Hai?"

"Are you, are you ok?" Usagi asked insecurely. Mamoru raised a brow at her. what kind of question was that?

Chibi-Usa answered by tightening her grip.

She wasn't crying anymore, she was just still, which made Usagi even more worried.

The only thing she could do was hug her back with the same force. Mamoru moved to sit besides them, and placed an arm around his wife. Usagi leaned against him, and raised Chibi-Usa to sit her in her lap.

They stayed like that for a while. Silence filled the air.

Luna had gone in search of the twins. If she knew better, they would be looking for trouble.

Artemis sat in a near couch, observing them. Mostly, the girl. She seemed calmed, but you could tell she was worried for something.

He was about to ask, when she talked.

"What if something happens to you and I can't help you?"

"**Nani?!?**" They both asked each other at the same time.

"Hon," Mamoru soothed, "WE are here to protect YOU, not the other way around."

Usagi understood what happened then.

"Usagi, nothing will happen to either of us. And, we will make sure, nothing happens to you or your brothers. You can count on us." she soothed back, stroking softly some hair out of her face.

Chibi-Usa nodded, she knew that.

She still felt insecure, but sure her parents would be there. Besides, she knew her parents could feel when she was in danger, and Pluto HAD said they had their powers within.

She still had hope, somehow, that someday she will be Sailor Chibi Moon, if not Sailor Moon.

She felt secure there, in that moment, in her parent's arms.

She was afraid of what could happen to her, of what could happen to them, but, she knew she was safe. She knew it, it didn't matter how hard it was for her to understand, deep inside she knew things would be fine. How? She didn't know that one.

One thing she was sure about was that her parents seemed to have more time now as Mamoru and Usagi, then as King Endymion and Neo Queen Serenity. In moments like this, she was glad of it.

She stayed like that and just closed her eyes, feeling secured, loved, and as a child, the child she was.

A/N

Sorry about Chibi-Usa's not being a senshi. After I'm done with the whole story, I'll post an explanation of why I made this story and why I made it this way. Thanks for reading. Blessings.


	7. VII Discovering Family

Ok. Chap seven is here at last. I've been really, really busy. Will try to add the last chapters before the end of January. Seems I have my New Year's goal already… :P So, wish you all a very happy and blessed New Year 2008. Take care and enjoy.

Disclaimer: Same as always, I don't own any of it. Just go on and read.

_Italics_- thoughts

**Bonds**- telepathic conversation

VII. Discovering Family

The following weeks turned out well. Between youma fights and adjusting perfectly well to their own families, they almost had forgotten about what have changed their lives. Almost, that is. They still remembered being 18, and just having fun. Their worries were school, and what to wear, or what to do, or how to manage to keep balance with their money. Now, it had changed to how to be a good mother, how to manage 2, or even, for Rei, 5 children, and how to do many things they thought they would do in years to come.

Summer went by, and Autumn was starting. It was still warm, but not as hot as it had been. The weather was really pleasant, but, at the Chiba's there was a storm.

They had a break from school, just three days, starting at Wednesday. It was a holiday, and Usagi and Mamoru thought they would enjoy it. Well, they should have thought better.

Usagi was starting to feel frustrated. Yeah, she was strong, yes, she could manage youmas, and other creepy stuff, yes, she could also manage dealing with her kids. What was driving her crazy was her lack of free time. She had barely saw her friends, she didn't had time to do most things, she was tired, and what drove her crazy the most was, her lack of private time with Mamoru. They could barely manage to kiss, and then it was either, the kids, their 'guardians' or Lunar cats, or even the phone. Her own mother was driving her crazy with all her calls and claims of wanting to be near the children.

What she enjoyed most was her work. She just loved being with all those toddlers. They were sure fun to play with.

Now, Mamoru was another story. He was calm and happy, and also going crazy. Yes, he was also frustrated for the lack of time with Usagi. He knew they had more time together even when they lived in different places. Even their telepathic link was interrupted by one of the children, or any other thing.

At work things were going out fine. He had bumped with Motoki there, it wasn't a surprise he was another doctor there, so he, Ami and Motoki had lunch together almost always, and usually, Usagi and Minako joined them.

But, at home, since he got in there, he had to act as referee, doctor, psychologist, adviser, lover, cooker, cleaner, teacher, game mate, and others. At times it was hard, others, it was just simply crazy, but sometimes it got on his nerves.

Today was one of those days. Since the night before, both him and Usagi had a hard time putting the children to bed. Since they had no school, they just wanted to find a way to stay up later. It was almost ten, when they managed to get them to sleep. Thankfully, he would also have free days.

A loud crash could be heard, followed by a howl. Mamoru and Usagi, who had wakened some minutes ago both jumped out of their room and followed the screams.

"**I thought they were still asleep!!!**" whined Usagi, it was only about 7, she was looking forward to keep sleeping and just have a moment to relax and just lie in bed hugging Mamoru. But, apparently, their kids had other plans.

_Why doesn't this surprise me… _Mamoru thought sarcastically. He was getting used to all this.

They ran to the family room, to find a very annoyed Chibi-Usa, a sniffling Toshi, and a fuming Endy. In the middle of the room another broken flowerpot, which they deduced it was the crash, and a manga ripped by half.

Once they went inside, Toshi ran to hug his mother, his anger started to surface.

"Mom! They ripped my manga!!!" he cried clutching to her waist.

"Well, what happened?" Mamoru asked while picking up the manga, it certainly was Toshi's, it had his name on the back.

"Toshi lend it to me, and HE…" Chibi-Usa started, looking directly and pointing at Endy with her finger, "wanted to take it away."

Mamoru looked back at Endy with a raised brow.

"Dad, SHE didn't asked for it. I had it first, it WAS in the table." He said matter-of-factly.

"OH NOO! Who broke my new flower pot?!" Usagi asked, while picking it before someone got cut.

"He did it!" Both Endy and Chibi-Usa said and pointed to Toshi, who flushed.

Well, at least they were together in one thing.

After setting things straight, the five moved to the kitchen to make breakfast, and try to decide what they were going to do during the day.

Luna and Artemis decided to get lost while they were there. Apparently, Luna had been 'delicate', or something like that, but for now, the cats just disappeared from time to time.

The family had been playing some table games, with puzzles, and others. It was all doing quite well, they where having fun together, it was all great. Too great, in fact.

"YOU'RE CHEATING!!" Endy roared getting up and throwing himself over Chibi-Usa trying desperately to grab the cards she was trying to hide on her back.

"GET OFF ME YOU SPORE!" she stated angry, trying to hide the deck of cards in her hand and hitting him with the other.

"Endymion! Get off your sister!!"

With that a battle began, after some effort both adults have managed to keep the three children from killing each other, literally. So now, they decided to let them and try to 'arrange' their little problem. Of course, they were both watching from a near place, and all Usagi wanted to do was run. Yes, run.

She was wondering if her friends' lives were as hard as hers. Would she like to have these fights constantly? Would she really like to live this life? She kept reminding herself she had also good, heck, great moments with the kids, but now, she just wanted to run.

After a moment all that Mamoru and Usagi could listen was 'Fungus', 'Spore', and 'Pink Freak'. At this point, Mamoru decided to break in and put a stop to all this. Everything was silenced, and for the first time in her life, she was happy to listen, nothing.

"**Usa-ko, are you alright?**" Mamoru asked concerned. No answer came, she seemed to be lost, in what? He had no idea, but this was a really strange reaction from her.

The three children decided to get lost from the room, and went straight to watch TV. Mamoru didn't even notice this, either Usagi.

He moved forward, calling her name. Nothing. Blank. Zero, Nada, Niente!

He moved forward and placed a hand on her shoulder, just after calling her name, softly, well, not so softly, "USAGI!"

"EEEKK!"  
Yep, that was her answer. A loud scream and a high jump.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU! DO YOU WANT ME TO DIE OF A HEART ATTACK?!?" She yelled back. What did you expected, he just came unannounced and frightens her?

"What's wrong with ME?! What's wrong with YOU?! I've been calling your name and you just stare there at, at, at NOTHING!" Mamoru stated exasperated.

"Oh, don't yell at me! I'm sorry, I was just thinking…" she said in a sheepish voice, and walking towards him to hug him.

"Of…" He asked wrapping his arms around her, so she leaned against him, facing each other.

"Everything. Never mind." She said giving him those sweets smiles, which only she could provide to him and making him drool like a fool.

They leaned forward to kiss, which drove them to a passionate kiss, which, thankfully, was never interrupted, well, it was, by the lack of air.

After drawing away, Mamoru started chuckling.

"What?" Usagi asked, he usually had other reactions after a kiss like that, which usually ended with him over her, but never laughter.

"You know my beloved Usa-ko, you can't have a heart attack at this young age, even if you eat the way you do." He said with an evil grin, which earned him a poke in the ribs, and a little pout, which just made her more adorable.

They leaned together to give another kiss, unfortunately, this did was interrupted, even before it began.

"EEWW!" Cried Toshi walking in, followed by his two siblings, "Do ya have to do that in public?" the other two nodded their agreement.

And he was supposed to be the shy one?

"We're not in public." Stated Usagi laughing while turning to face the three of them.

"Yeah," Seconded Mamoru while wrapping his arms around his wife's waist and wresting his chin on her head, "we're in the safety of our family room." He stated mater-of-factly, a huge grin on his face.

"Then, why don't you move to the 'safety of the kitchen.'" Chibi-Usa said trying to imitate her father's voice, which earned her a frown from the mocked one.

"The kitchen?" Usagi asked with a raised brow. She was expecting to hear 'your room', not the kitchen.

"Yep, we're hungry." Endy stated, patting his stomach to make more emphasize.

"Why doesn't this surprise me?" Mamoru asked with a sigh and a sweat drop.

"Please, please, stop crying!" Ami asked, or should I say plead to her toddler.

Sorano had been crying since early hours of the morning.

She just seemed to enjoy crying. At first Ami thought she was sick and panicked, but Ryo soothed her by telling her she was just going through the terrible two's.

Of all the ones, she had to end up with the crying child! Well, it seemed so. Rei said Sakai was really still, she just wondered on but had hardly heard her crying since they had arrived. Rose, well, she babbled mostly, but she had never heard her cry either. And now, her baby just went on doing what she enjoyed most, crying.

Ami was over her nerves, she felt like crying herself. What else to do? She had already changed her diapers, twice, offered her food about 2 times, tried to play with her, make tickles to her, talked to her, sang to her, told her a story, done anything she had thought of, but, nothing. Nothing soothed her, nothing calmed her, and nothing worked. She was over the edge of tears now.

"Here, let me take her." Ryo offered walking over and grabbing his daughter.

Much to Ami's surprise AND delight the wailing stopped, and small giggles could be heard. What was this? Did she know this was not her 'mother'?

_No, I don't think that would be the problem. But what then?_

"Mommy!"

She was brought out of her thoughts as she felt her blue dress being pulled from down. She looked down to find her 5 year old son standing besides her. A huge grin was in his face. He surely was happy for the silence.

She smiled sweetly at him, a smile only she could provide. Like her, he had bluish hair, th uough it was darker and dark eyes. Most of his features were like his father's. Different from his sister, most of her sister's were like her mother's, but, unlike her mother and brother, she had dark black hair, much like her father's but blue eyes, identical to her mother's. So, you could say, they were a mix of both Ami and Ryo.

"'re ya gonna help me with my bath, momma?" Mizuki asked, innocently.

Ami could feel her face get red. If she was her mother, this would be a normal thing, but, oh yeah, but, she had never given a bath to anyone, specially a boy.

"Hon, Ami, are you ok?" Ryo asked getting closer to his wife.

"Ne, momma?" Mizuki asked looking at his mother worriedly.

"Uuuuuhhhhh" was all the answer they got, she looked back at Ryo, her face, blank. She seemed to want to say something, he wanted her to say something, ANYTHING. Last time he remembered her looking like that was when she found out she was…

_uh oh! Can it be possible??_

…pregnant.

"Hey, Champ, why don't you go get ready for that bath of yours?" Ryo said to the boy, who nodded and moved out of the room.

"Ami, honey, you're scaring me." Ryo said, walking closer to her.

"A, a, a, a BATH?" She asked choked.

Ryo could only do one thing. Laugh.

"Why, is Mercury suddenly afraid of water?" He asked in a sarcastic voice.

This did draw her attention. She knew he had known her secret since they had probably met. But, why would she be afraid of water? Her choked expression changed to a frown.

"No, why would I?"

"Well, cause every time we give Zuki a bath we look like if we had taken one ourselves." He said, in an all-knowing tone. She didn't like this. She remembered having to do it before. It was a strange feeling, but she didn't know it.

She walked out of the room to find her child. As predicted by Ryo, when the bath was over, she was soaked. How could a five year old do such a mess? He surely was messy.

After their lunch, he needed ANOTHER bath. He had food all over him. While Ami was trying to feed Sora, Ryo tried, in vain, to keep Zuki clean. He ended up needing a bath himself. All Ami could do was laugh. She laughed till her stomach hurt. Well, it was fair, after the child's first bath, Ryo had laughed for what seemed hours.

Although she enjoyed her day, Ami was tired. She had taken some work home, and had tried to do some, but Sora and Zuki had drawn all her attention, and Ryo had given her a long speech of how bad overworking was, and that she should know better being a doctor herself. So, by the end of the day, she was tired and happy, but, a little frustrated.

While Zuki had slept quickly, Sora kept giving a hard time. They laid her in her crib and she just wailed as hard as her little lungs could give.

"AMI! Where do you think you're going?" Ryo demanded coming to the hallway to find his wife with a hand over Sora's doorknob.

Ami let out a sigh and looked at him, hand over her hips.

"She's been crying for over 20 minutes now! You know, as her mother…" Ami began but was cut by the man.

"As her mother you should know that if you go in there she will just keep crying and will never go to sleep." He said in a soft voice, while placing his hands around her waist, causing her to blush.

"Ice, are you alright?" He asked concerned when he noticed her red face.

"Since the last weeks, every time I touch you, you just go crimson." He mentioned just to make her red color go deeper.

For her it had been a shock. She had not seen Ryo in a long time, and one day she wakes besides him, AND being mother of his children.

What was she supposed to say? All the senshi had agreed on not saying anything to anyone of what had happened, and just play along. Sure, Usagi and Mamoru had it soft, they were already engaged when this thing happened, Rei was in love- even if she didn't wanted to admit it- with Yuuichirou before all this, Minako, well, she sure was enjoying it, and Makoto, she was actually the only one that hadn't let her feelings out. At times, she was quiet, others she burst, and others she was happy.

She could only tried to smile, which she found doing it without difficulties. Her smile was returned, and there was silence. There WAS silence.

"She, she stopped crying!" Ami said, happily, she found herself relieved and doing something she would have never felt possible for HER to do. Throwing her arms around his neck for a hug, which was returned, and came along with a kiss. At first, she froze, but then, felt herself returning the kiss.

It didn't lasted long, and she felt something she had never felt before, she was nervous, but at the same time calm, she was happy, but at the same time frightened. One thing she was, was surprised, not for all this, not anymore, but for her reactions.

"Think we should take a peek now." He said moving towards the nursery, not even letting go of his wife. Ami found herself walking, or rather dragged toward the room, but her curiosity also rose.

They walked in to find her, at last, curled asleep. Ami walked toward her, and was surprise when she noticed no tears had fallen, she had just been screaming and wailing.

"Told you she was going to be fine." Ryo whispered into her ear with a huge grin. Ami nodded, moved towards her daughter and gave her a kiss on her forehead. The child stirred, but kept sleeping. If she was going to keep wailing like she did, she needed energy.

Ami had wondered during the day if she was Usagi's child. Actually, not even her wailings could be as high as Sorano's. Even if the toddler could talk, slightly, she preferred to wail. Why was this? Ami had no idea, and apparently, neither did Ryo.

They moved back to the family room, he plopped in the couch, while looking at her. Ami looked at some pictures, one caught her attention. It was her, pregnant. By the way of how it looked, she had about 7 or 8 months, she was gently stroking her belly with one hand and Zuki's hair with the other, the boy had his ear on her belly as if searching for a sound or a movement. You could tell he was curious by his features. She was sitting on a couch, the boy standing by it. She looked back at her face, it was full of happiness.

"I remember when I took that picture." A voice said behind her. She didn't needed to turn to know who it was, "Something wrong?" he asked when she remained quiet.

"Iie, I'm just tired." She replied, smiling back at him.

"You should go."

"Nani?!?"

"To the trip, it's just for one day, and you do need a rest, you've been working hard, and you never rest." He pointed out.

"Your right, I haven't had time to talk to the girls, and I really want to read that book I bought the other day." He nodded; he knew she would never let out a time to read.

"I'll go call Minako then." She moved out of the room, smiling contently. Ryo had been a great help all day. He was just what she needed, but for some strange reason, she just felt nervous being alone with him. She was nervous of what could happen if they spent too much time alone.

"BOYS!! Stop that!" Makoto yelled to the top of her lungs.

Like always, she was the first to wake that morning. She was happy, as usual, and in a good mood. She made breakfast, cleaned, watered her plants, even before the whole household waked. Shinozuki, her husband, had gone to work. Not everyone got to have a free day, especially when you owned your business. She had to stay home for the two boys, which were now getting on her nerves.

Both of her boys had gotten a trait of hers, which she was not very proud of. Fighting. They just loved to fight, it wasn't a problem when they were just 'playing', the real problem was when the 'play' became real, and they just ended up with a bump in the head, or worst, a bloody nose.

She kept reminding herself she was like that when a child, AND that they were boys, which made everything worst. Even though Enomoto was only 5, he sure was the toughest. She never believed she would actually end up with an obnoxious kid. He was always doing something to do, which ended up in trouble. But, even though he was rude, he had one of the kindest heart. He would defend his friends or family from anyone.

Enomoto was taller than any normal 5 year old, and had, as his parents, green eyes, and brunette. He almost was almost as tall as his brother. Much to Makoto's surprise, both of them where physically different. She would have preferred the differences in other things.

Both loved sports, and specially to wrestle. If they saw a new sport, they would try it, it didn't matter what kind it was, or how dangerous. One of the differences they both had was that Kazeno loved high places; he loved to climb everything, different from his small brother who preferred to stay in land.

It was for his love to high places that his father had built them a tree house, which he loved. He went up there always, especially when he was feeling down.

His height was normal for a 7 year old, had light brown eyes, it was almost a honey color, and like his entire family, brunette. Even if he could be tough, he preferred to be the 'kind' one, although the way he sometimes acted, it was hard to be called 'kind'.

If bothered, both boys would get in fire as quickly as a dry bush, and they reacted, as naturally, with their fists.

It seemed today they had wakened in a bad mood. Being like their mother, they couldn't sit still for much time, they always has to find something to do, and having nothing to do, made their tempers loose their best parts.

What was, in a way, weird for Makoto was she found herself having more patience she had ever imagined. Well, after years of dealing with Usagi, and eventually Chibi-Usa, and then, to top it all, Rei, she was patient, but not like she was with this two other kids, HER kids.

"You will stop fighting." She stated in a very, very calm but authoritative tone.

Both boys nodded, looking at each other, or staring would be more likely. Then, a tongue war followed. Well, at least it was better than a fist war. It made no harm.

"Mamma, we're bored. At least I am." Kazeno said looking up at his tall mother.

"You're not the only one. Can we do something?" Enomoto asked, looking up with a puppy dog face.

Makoto giggled, "I guess so. I just talked with your dad, he said he would be coming home early tonight, and we could go out. So, any ideas?"

"Let's play ball!"

"DUH! Zeno-chan, it's raining, we can't do that." Enomoto said matter-of-factly, Zeno frowned at his brother, "But, we could…"

"Don't even think about it. You know you can't play ball inside." Makoto said firmly. Though she would enjoy it herself.

"I KNOW!" Zeno said jumping up and down enthusiastically.

"What?"

"Hon, stop jumping, you'll break your neck, or my ornaments." Makoto said, eyeing one of them, which was near a table's edge and moving forward to place it more in the middle.

"Sorry, but, mamma, why don't we do something special for dad?" He said, a huge grin on his face and his green eyes shining excitedly.

"YEAH!" Eno said excited running towards his mother.

Makoto found herself smiling. It was just like her, always trying to do special things for the ones she loved, and she loved the idea. WOW! Hold on, rewind. Love? She had convinced herself she was just playing along until they went back to reality. A reality, where her apartment was barren, where no one waited for her at home, where she talked to her plants, where she cried herself to sleep, all for one thing. Loneliness. Would she change all this? Would she willing to live a life, like that, lonely, just she and her plants?

She found herself nodding her answer, while the kids gave ideas of what to do for their father. Suddenly, she felt moisture running down her face. A tear, a single tear which held so many emotions, she could not even name them all.

It was the wee hours of Wednesday morning, and everything was peaceful at the Furuhata's home. Everything was still, until a cry could be heard, a loud wail typical from a baby.

Minako could hear a mumble, right at her side coming from Motoki. She sleepily looked at her watch.

"It's too early for her to be awake! It's only 5:40." Minako whined, she looked back at the man besides her. Snoring, that's all she could hear. He had simply turned around and continued sleeping.

Reluctantly she got up, grabbed her robe and put it on while going to the nursery.

"Shh, it's alright baby. I'm here, Mommy's here." Minako called grabbing the one year old toddler.

Her cries started to go silent.

It was still a little bit dark, and a little cold. She looked over to the window, it was closed and the curtain was drawn over. She moved over there, baby in arms and looked out.

It was beautiful. The trees still had their green color, but their leaves started to turn gold, red, and brown, and above all, some weak rays of sun. She loved the sight.

She would have stayed there longer, if not by a smell that reached her nose.

"I wouldn't like to sleep with a dirty diaper too." She cooed to the baby, who gave a small giggle in return.

"You're happy being carried, aren't you?" She cooed even more while she started to change her diaper.

"Ok, my baby. We are all done." She said with a wide smile.

She loved this baby, but she hated those diapers.

"Next will be your Daddy's turn. Yes." She cooed, "Now lets go back to sleep." She said taking the baby to her own room. It was darker there, only lightened by a small lamp in Minako's night table.

She knew Rose usually woke about seven, then about 10 in the morning she took a nap.

She lay down, and laid the baby on top of her, while slowly patting her back. She felt a warm feeling all over her. She could feel her own breathing going together with Rose's breathing.

Her eyes closed, and she found herself asleep, some minutes later she felt Motoki move and carry Rose back to the nursery. Both mother and daughter were sound asleep now, well, more daughter was asleep, mother trying to sleep.

Minako could only smile. Surely, Motoki was a great help all the time, well, most of the time. She felt him come back to the room and lie on bed again. All went quiet once again, all peaceful.

"Mommy!" Kenzo said, shaking Minako up.

"Your father." Minako mumbled, the boy seemed to understand what she wanted to say, he immediately moved to the other part of the bed, Minako looked up to the clock. It was a little clear now, but it was only 6:15.

She groaned. _I need a break!_

"Daddy!" Kenzo said starting to, now, shake Motoki.

"Uh, sport, it's too early." Motoki said lifting up his head a little to watch the clock.

Somehow, with a little of difficulty, Kenzo found a way up the bed and found the perfect spot in the middle of both his parents. As in cue, Toby walked in, thankfully, he didn't tried to wake his parents as his brother did, he just found his way up, at his mother's side, and lay down and drifted off to sleep.

Almost two hours later, Minako waked up, again for the 3rd time that morning. She looked around and was surprised to see her two boys lying besides her. She remembered Kenzo coming in, but never felt Toby.

She smiled at the sight. It was simply too cute. If she could have moved, she would have gone to grab the camera and take a picture. Of course, the possibility of blowing the camera and waking everyone up stopped her from doing so. She just stayed there, looking at both the children and Motoki.

Kenzo had found a way to grab part of Motoki's pillow, and he laid his head close to his father's. Both of their mouths were slightly open, and Kenzo had his right hand over Motoki's chest. She could see how they looked alike, except for the blond hair.

She turned to her left, and smiled sweetly. Toby had dark sandy blond hair, just like his father; he actually was a photocopy of his father. Same factions, same hair, same nose, except his eyes. He had bright blue eyes, identical to his mother's, other than that, he was identical to his father.

"You're up already?" A small whisper said, withdrawing her from her thoughts.

She turned and looked at Motoki, a smile plastered on his face.

She nodded, "I woke up to find out we had visitors." She said with a smile.

Motoki was about to answer when Kenzo started moving, they were both silent as if fearing the worst. He would wake up. But, instead, he just found a comfortable position, and kept on sleeping.

"C'mon." Motoki whispered while getting up. Minako smiled and was about to turn when she noticed she had a slight trouble.

"I'm stuck." She whispered back. Motoki turned to see her and smiled. Surely, she couldn't get up without waking one of the boys. Then, his smile turned to a mischievous grin.

"I could give you a hand there." He said.

"I believe I need more than a hand." She whispered back.

"Deal!" He whispered moving where she was. In a blink, Minako was lifted up, she gave a small squeal but was silenced by a kiss.

"See, I did helped you." Motoki said breaking the kiss and a huge grin.

"Well, I was right, I needed more than a hand." Minako stated, then noticed, "You can place me down on my feet now." She said.

"What if I don't want to?"

"Then you'll have a back ache."

"Are you calling me old or are you calling yourself heavy?" He asked with a raised brow.

"I'm NOT heavy, and yes, I just called you old."

"I'm not that old." He said while placing his wife in the floor. Though, she didn't let go of his neck.

"Well, Mr. Motoki, after all, you ARE almost 30." She said mockingly.

"If I'm old, then, you'll be old, and 30 is not old. 60 or 70, that IS old." He said in a hurt joking tone.

"Well, then, my apologies to you, Mr. Oldie." Minako said with a huge grin, letting go and walking towards the nursery.

"Aw, look at that Toki-chan." Minako whispered.

"What?" He asked walking behind her.

He looked straight to the crib, where baby Rose was sitting, giving her back to the door. She was giggling and playing with what looked like an animal stuff. She bounced and giggled with delight every time it did a noise. Her hair was a mess, which made her look even cuter.

"That's my girl!" Motoki said with a huge smile, as in cue, Baby Rose turned her tiny little head and gave a squeal of delight.

He immediately left her side and went to pick up his daughter, making the baby give squeals and giggles of delight.

"Hai, she's totally a Daddy's girl!" Minako stated happily, leaning on the door frame.

The morning went like that, smoothly, the boys woke up few minutes later, they had a normal morning, well, a little frustrating for Minako. One of Rose's first words was "Gyo." She clapped happily and called him every time she saw the dog, which, didn't made Minako so happy, in sight she couldn't even say "Mommy" yet, well, at least she could say "mamma".

By mid day, Minako had a 'great' idea. She talked with Motoki about it, and he agreed with her. So, she spent the next few hours on the phone, making plans, changing diapers, fighting with a dog, and having the radio blow up.

"Seriously, Minako, you have to stop blowing things up!" Motoki stated angry, which made Minako angrier.

"Well, excuse me SIR, but I just don't walk everywhere saying, 'You, blow up!', and BANG! IT DOESN'T HAPPEN THAT WAY!"

"If you keep blowing things up, we'll end up living like the FLINSTONES!"

"Don't you DARE YELL AT ME!"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? YOU ARE YELLING!"

"No, I AM NOT."

"Yes, you are." He countered back. Minako was about to talk back, when Motoki cut her in.

"Shh!"

"Don't you SHUSH ME!"

"listen."

"What? I don't hear a thing."

"Where are the kids?"

"How am I supposed to know?!"

"They were here with you when you blasted my stereo!"

"I did NOT blast OUR stereo and I have spent the last hour fighting with you." she countered back. He didn't even talked back, he moved out of the living room and into the family room.

"You see, there was nothing to worry about." Minako stated once she was in. The three of them where silently coloring, Toby helping Rose out and trying to make her color IN the paper, instead of on the floor. Kenzo was happily coloring, not even looking at his two siblings. He was just concentrating in his work and trying to choose the best colors.

The afternoon went on, with no explosions, or missing children. After a while they went to the park, found the priestess and her family, spent some time together and had a good time.

When Minako and Motoki came back they had three sleepy and exhausted children, and they, themselves, where tired.

As she lied that night in bed, she thought of all that had happened so far. She was happy and liked this life, but, at the same time, she wished to be that teenager, she wished to go back to normal, and at the same time, she wished to stay there, just like she was now. She had had a mother and a father, but, at the same time, they were as much as strangers. They traveled a lot, even now in this timeline, they traveled everywhere. She had one thing she had had, but never been part of before, a family.

She had dreams she had always wanted to reach, goals she had traced for herself. Being a model, a singer, being in the fashion business, being the best senshi, and one day best leader she could be.

Never in her mind had a family been part of a dreams, now, it just couldn't be traced out of her list.

When a raven haired priestess was woken in the morning, she knew it was going to be a bad and long day. Being a holiday, many people visited the Shrine. This wasn't something strange for her, she was used to it. What she wasn't used to was taking care of 5 children, and trying to see everything at the Shrine was ok, and being as perfectionist as she was, everything had to be ok.

Her first difficulty, as expected, came with her children. Her struggle was trying to make them wear their Japanese outfits. Sakai, being two, didn't objected what to wear, she just didn't cared.

She was beautiful, just like her mother. Of the three girls, she was the one that resembled Rei the most, except for one thing. Patience. She seemed to be the most patient girl in the world. Nothing seemed to disturb her. Her siblings could bug her, carry her, do anything they wished to, and she didn't even cried. Being two she started to talk, but her voice was like a low whisper.

Another characteristic of hers was her shyness. She hid behind someone or something every time she saw someone new. She had a hard time with new people around her.

She had big dark brown eyes, which seemed to look straight to ones soul, if that could be possible. From the five children, she was the little angel, the calm and serene one, the one that, until now, had not caused any trouble, different from her other siblings. But, as every rule, this had an exception, if she was either, afraid or hurt, she would cry her lungs out.

The boys didn't actually care what they wear, as far as it was comfortable. As long as they could run, and climb, and get all dirty, it was fine for them.

Yuu, the eldest of the two boys, being only four, was a little cutie. He was a lot like his father, brunette, good looking, and specially, spontaneous. He would get an idea and do it as quickly as he could. As any little boy, he loved playing with other children, he would ran off, not even noticing if he was in danger, something that made his parents worried.

He was very intelligent, and loved animals. He was sweet, specially with his baby sister, but if bothered, or pestered around he would get the best of his temper. It was not easy to cool him down when mad, thankfully it wasn't so often this happened.

Edo was only three. He had raven black hair, like his mother, but his fahter's eyes. He would get scared easily, and when this happened only one person was able to calm him down, Rei.

Being totally different to his mother, he was patient, not to the extent of Sakai, but wouldn't cry or do a tantrum like his twin sisters were often caught doing. He could get mad easily, but could forget it in seconds. He was sweet with all those he saw, and just like his brother, loved animals. Though, to Rei's dismay, his favorites were reptiles. He loved dinosaurs, and specially turtles, which he called, 'tuotus'. Snakes, frogs, and lizards were his specialty, and unfortunately, was really good catching this two last ones.

The twins were another story.

Aiko and Misako, although twins, were totally different. Physically, their only difference was their height, which was not so much. Aiko was a little bit taller than Misako, but you would only notice it if they stood still, which never happened. They both had dark brown, almost black hair, their eyes where just like their father's, and their features screamed Rei all over. Being like this, one thing they enjoyed most, much to their parents and teacher's disgust, was changing places.

Aiko would 'play' being Misako and vice versa. They enjoyed it and didn't care getting in trouble, well, one of them.

Aiko had a fire temper, just like her mother. She would get mad in no time. One word, and she went ballistic. Even though she was just 6, she started to read the fire, taught by her mother. She was interested in a priestess job, but hated some of those things, as for example, the clothing they had to wear.

She would state it was uncomfortable, unnecessary, and a pain in the butt, of course, earning herself a tongue lashing from both her parents.

Unlike her sister, Misako found a priestess job boring. She was more careful of getting in trouble, but never succeeded. Having a curios nature, she could be found climbing trees, running around after a ball, or anything which had to do with running and dirt. She couldn't sit still for five minutes, not even in a car. One of the most obvious difference of her and Aiko was, she didn't get mad easily. She could get frustrated, which ended up in tears, not screams.

While Aiko was the quiet one and observer, Misako was the talkative one. While Aiko always remembered what she had to do, and was quit responsible for her age, Misako always forgot her responsibilities, and everything, which sometimes ended up in trouble for her.

A proof of her little concentration was that she seemed to almost always forget to take her book bag to school, thankfully, her sister new of this lack of concentration of her twin, and remembered her of some things, when she, herself remembered.

One of the things that united them the most was their over protectiveness of their baby sister, which made Rei beam with pride. They seemed to be linked with her, they would drop anything and stop anything if they heard their sister cry, which was unusual in that baby.

But for now, Rei wasn't beaming of pride, she was getting on her nerves already. Both twins where as stubborn as a mule, or as their mother. They wouldn't wear their suits. While Aiko was willing to help around, which Misako wasn't, they both stated they were awkward. Misako would find it hard to play in that outfit, and Aiko would find it hard to help in that.

They were both just wearing their underwear and a bath robe, arms crossed, and both shaking their heads no as stubborn and defiant a 6 year old could be. Rei was standing in front of them, one hand on her hips, the other extending two outfits towards the girls. It was clear she was running out of patience, which was poor on her.

While they were on their small discussion, the only one enjoying it was Sakai, who was sitting on one of the twin's bed and giggling at the sight of her mother and sisters.

"Mamma, we already told you we don't want to wear those baka outfits!" Aiko stated for the thousand time that morning.

"You WILL wear them." Rei stated firmly.

"Damn NO!"

"Watch your tongue, young lady!" Rei said warningly.

She was tired of all this. She had had time to be with the children now and knew them well, their likes and dislikes, their strong and weak sides, and in an odd way, she sometimes knew how they were feeling just by looking at them. But, she still had to learn how to manage them.

She had been playing mother for almost the last month. She loved each one of them, but now she would love to hang those girls from their ears.

Fifteen minutes later, after some more struggle, she finally left, leaving two very unhappy girls dressed with their Japanese outfits and sore bottoms.

While one was sulking, the other was fuming. One thought went through both their minds, _I hate this thing!!_

The rest of the morning went smooth. Visitors came and go, the even had a few tourists, and thankfully everything was fine.

Edo and Yuu played with Sakai, leaving time for their parents to tend the needs of the visitors, naturally they were at all time were one of their parents, or their great grandfather could see them.

Misako was forced to stay with them, since she didn't wanted to help around, not like Aiko, who had volunteered to help. She had cried in frustration at first, but that didn't worked, so now she sulked and pouted in a corner watching her three youngest siblings play happily. Fortunately, her tantrum didn't last long, for after some minutes she was enjoying the play.

It was after noon, few visitors were coming, and now five children were getting restless, they had already napped, played and done anything they were told. For now, they were just bored.

What frustrated Rei the most was Sakai.

"Oh, c'mon baby. Let go of mommy's skirt." Rei pleaded.

(AN: sorry, but don't know how is that long thing Rei uses called)

After being 'attacked' by some visitors for her cuteness, she was reluctant of letting Rei go. She had been held by her father already, but started crying when some visitors came to ask him some things. She had been passed to Grandfather Hino then, but it was worst. Instead of the visitors running after him, he ran after the visitors, especially young women. Then, she had been placed with her siblings, yet, again, it didn't work. Since her father placed her in the middle of the group her cries could be heard everywhere. No doubt. She was scared.

Since it was their last resource to quiet her down, she was taken back to Rei.

"Still giving your mommy some trouble, ne?" Grandpa Hino cooed to the little girl, who simply smiled.

"Grandpa, I'm desperate. She just wont let go!" Rei whined.

"You just sounded like Usagi-chan and Minako-chan." Yuuichirou said in a joking tone coming to Rei's side. She just returned his little 'joke' with a killing glare.

"Well, I don't see YOU helping so much." She snapped at him.

"I already carried her, played with her, and done anything I can do. She just wanted one thing, and that is YOU." he countered back.

It seemed Yuuichirou had changed after some time. After being with Rei for almost 9 years, and five children, he discovered she wasn't so dangerous. After all, dog that barks don't bites. But, this wasn't a dog, it WAS Rei.

"Why don't you go out?" Grandpa offered, not wanting to listen at the coming fight.

"Nani?" Rei asked blinking.

"Hai, go out for the afternoon. The seven of you."

"What about the shrine?" Yuuichirou asked.

"I have taken care of it even before you two were born, I think I can look after it for an afternoon."

"I'm not so…" Rei began but was cut by Yuuichirou.

"Well, it doesn't sound so bad."

"Not so bad! I would say it sounds good. After all, you don't have much time for yourselves." Grandpa Hino interfered.

"It doesn't looks that way." Rei muttered to herself looking down at the toddler who had a tight grasp on her leg.

"Well then, it's settled, we're going out." Yuuichirou stated happily.

"NANI?!? NO we are NOT going out." Rei stated firmly.

"Aww, c'mon Rei, it's just one afternoon. We can take the kids to the park."

"We can't leave our duties just like that."

"What duties? You're done with all the heavy work already." Grandpa Hino interrupted.

"Why do you want us out?" Rei asked her grandfather with a raised brow, looking at him suspiciously.

"Nani? What do you mean by that!? I want you to go out, BECAUSE I am looking at my 5 poor children, looking all down and gloomy outside, and one clutching to your leg as a life savior on the middle of the ocean who just want to do something fun for a day. So, if you don't want to go, don't go, but don't make your husband stay here and your children rote in boredom." Grandpa Hino stated firmly leaving the couple and their child alone.

Rei blushed at the last statement. She didn't know if it was for guilt or for the husband part.

She looked up at Yuuichirou, and sighed.

"Ok, lets go." She said in a gloomy voice. He just smiled triumphantly and moved out to tell the children.

An hour later, they were all in more comfortable and civil clothes enjoying of an afternoon at the park. Rei and Yuuichirou had found a perfect spot under a tree, they could see the playground perfectly, and be there in no time if something happened.

Aiko and Misako had decided for the swings and were now competing on who could go higher, Edo and Yuu were playing tag with some other children they had met, and Sakai was walking around her parents looking at her siblings play. It was too crowded of children for her, and had, once again, stuck at her mother's side. After a while, she had felt more secure and was comfortable walking around.

There was an uncomfortable silence between the couple. If not known correctly, one wouldn't think they were husband and wife, but instead first daters.

Rei looked up at Yuuichirou trying to talk about something, but finding nothing to talk about closed her mouth. They were just sitting on their place, not even hugging, not even grabbing each other's hand.

"Rei-chan, honey, is something bothering you?" Yuuichirou asked after observing her.

"Iie, why do you ask?" She asked alarmed.

"Well, you seem uncomfortable." He said, stroking softly from her face a strand of hair. For some reason, this made Rei melt. She was sure that if she was standing she would have fallen.

On the other hand, Yuuichirou looked worriedly at her. After years, and years of studying her and getting to knowing her, he could tell if something was wrong, not even words coming out of her were needed for him to know.

"Iie, nothing's wrong." She said with a hearty smile, and leaning over him in a more comfortable position, following every movement of Sakai with her gaze. For some reason, this felt the perfect thing to do.

"What's on your mind?" He asked breaking more silence that had come to the duo. He now had both of his arms around his waist, his back supported on the tree, his head had found a very comfortable place upon her head, and his gaze going around to all his children.

"How…" she started but trailed off.

"Go on." He said encouragingly.

"Don't get me wrong. But, how come we ended up with SO many children?" She said.

"I know today wasn't a good start, especially with the twins, but they're not so bad all the time." He said giving her a now more worried look, then quickly returning his gaze to their subject of conversation.

"I know. And don't get me wrong, I love each one of them. But I'm sure that when I was, lets say, 18, I wasn't looking forward to having five children." For some reason she felt she could tell anything to him, a trust she hadn't even given to the senshi so easily.

He looked at her blankly; she looked as a cornered prey about to be eaten. He smiled and then chuckled, suddenly an evil grin crept through his face.

"Well my dear, let me tell you that those two troublemakers," He said pointing to the twins on the swings, "were the result of a night of lust."

Rei went crimson, and jumped right away from her comfortable position. She looked down at him as if he had grown two heads now, making him laugh as hard as he could.

"Ne, do you want me to explain you about the bees and birds?" He asked playfully, poking her ribs in a joking way.

"I'm not talking about THAT, you baka!" Rei said, her crimson color getting even deeper.

"Well, I was just answering your question." He said in a hurt tone, though he was enjoying immensely what he had just provoked. He had never in his life seen Rei like this. It was just as if he was talking to a teenager about this, instead of his wife.

"Now if you let me continue," he said, leaning back, and searching with his gaze to one of his boys, who was running around playing tag, not even given Rei a chance to stop him, and for an odd reason, she was rather curious, "that rascal was our 'honeymoon' gift."

"Nani?!?" Rei asked alarmed. Of what she had researched she knew the twins were born after they had married.

"Hai, don't you remember? Ami offered to take care of the twins as practice for her coming baby, I had plans on taking you on that trip, to, to, oh well, don't remember how it is called. It was our second honeymoon. We returned and nine months later that boy was driving us crazy since the crib." He said with a huge grin, his eyes beaming just to remember how his first boy was born.

He stopped talking for some seconds, then looked down at his other troublemaker.

"You were the cause of that one." He said with a huge grin. Rei looked down at Edo, then back at Yuuichirou, looking forward to an answer which never came.

"And why is it supposed to be my fault?" she asked with a raised brow. Her only answer was laughter.

"I'm pretty sure you didn't remembered that night you didn't wanted more children. After Yuu was born we, or rather, you said we wouldn't have more children. Then, one night you decide to have a romantic night, and oh well, tada, the result." He said pointing to Edo, who was running after his brother now.

_Well, that would explain a lot. _She thought, then looked back at Sakai, who was sitting down just in front of them both looking quietly at the other children play.

"Rei, how come you ask me all this? If I know better, you were part of all this." He said looking at her. She just shrugged and leaned back in her comfortable position again.

"I, I don't know." She lied. "Maybe I just needed to be reminded." She said smiling down at all her children, her so many, but so loved children.

"You left one out." She pointed out, looking at the quiet baby sitting in front of them.

"Iie, I would never forget my little baby angel." He said looking at her.

"If I remember better, we went to a party of some friend of mine on Shitori Town (AN, I just made that name up. Don't know if that place even exists.), we both drank to much, I couldn't drive back home, so someone offered to leave us at a nearby hotel, and she was our result."

They were quiet for a moment looking at one children to the other, and all of the sudden, Sakai decided it was nap time. She stood up, walked towards her parents, sat between them and drifted up to sleep.

"I sometimes wish the twins were a little bit more like her." Rei said stroking the child's hair.

Yuuichirou chuckled, "Just wish she stays like this and doesn't turn out to be like the twins."

"Hai." Rei whispered, leaning to kiss the child's forehead, "Thinking it well, I wouldn't want to change any of them."

She didn't knew what made her say that, but it felt right, maybe just to right. Yuuichirou just nodded and continue looking at each of the children.

"Hey Rei-chan! Yuuichirou!" A friendly voice greeted from behind.

They turned to look at Minako and Motoki standing there, two boys looking eager to run off, being held by one of their parent's hand.

For some odd reason, Minako stood there, looking at her friend and grinning like a fool. Though none of the others knew why she was doing this, Rei realized why, and quickly blushed deeply.

"Yuu and Edo are over there if you want to go play with them." Yuuichirou said to the two boys, after greetings were made.

They just nodded, and ran off looking for their two friends. Toby found his way to the swings, finding them more interesting than playing with the other boys, after all, he was older than them. Kenzo was the same age as Yuu, so they both enjoyed playing together, besides they were classmates at the preschool they went to.

"So, how has it been?" Rei asked Minako once they had a time to chat by themselves. Yuuichirou and Motoki were now talking about sports, and cars, and the normal stuff men like to talk about.

"Crazy. I called you today, but nobody answered the phone." Minako said, trying to get her hair free from Rose's grip.

"Yeah, sorry. The shrine was full today. We could find some time to bring the kids here." She said looking down at the sleepy baby in her lap, "So, why did you called?"

"Aaaah! That's it!" Minako yelled frustrated upon her own daughter who was just happy playing with her mom's hair instead of the baby toy which was constantly offered, "Motoki! I need help here!!"

"Nani?" He said turning slightly to look at his almost crying wife.

Rei couldn't help but chuckle. Thankfully all her children were over that stage of hair gripping.

"Just take her. She won't leave my hair alone." She said handing the girl to her father.

"Ok, so, why did you called?" Rei asked once Minako was happily sitting down, now trying to untangle her hair.

"We need to talk. I already called the others and they were happy with the idea, you're the only one left." She stated, sticking her tongue out while trying to undo the tangle her daughter had caused.

"And that idea is..." Rei started getting annoyed.

"To go out tomorrow, out to another nearby town. We would be gone for an entire day, and return next morning." She stated, smiling happily over her triumph with the tangle.

"And the others accepted?" Rei asked not believing her friend's words.

"Well, Ami said she would confirm. But I know she will say yes."

"And you know because…"

"Oh I just know! Now, what do you say?"

"What about the kids?"

"No kids. Just us, Makoto, Ami, Usagi, You and I." she said happily.

"Ok, Makoto's are big enough, and Usagi's too, but Ami, you, and I have toddlers to tend to."

"Oh! Rei, I'm sure our husbands can handle them for a day. I mean, it's just ONE day." Minako stated, now she was the one getting annoyed.

"Ok, I think it'll be fine." She said giving up.

"Really?" Minako asked beaming with happiness.

"Just one condition."

"Nani?"

"We'll return that same night. Go during the early morning and come back at night."

"Deal!"

"AND, You will have to make sure Usagi is there ON time." she stated seriously.

"I'll see what I can do about that." Minako stated.

They continued chatting, for some time soon their husbands were sitting besides them talking happily, until a scream from one of the children stopped them. Rei could feel her heart jump with fear, she didn't even have to turn and see to know that it was one of the twins.

She was by her side before any of them got there. Yuuichirou was behind her in no time, followed by Motoki. Minako was left behind with Sakai and Rose, both fast asleep now.

"Mommy, it hurts!" Aiko cried once she saw her mother besides her.

"Where does it hurts!" Rei asked. She turned to look at Misako, who was standing there looking blankly at her twin besides Toby who had been playing with them all the time.

Motoki, being a doctor himself didn't had to be told twice before going to examine the child.

"Motoki, what's wrong?" Yuuichirou asked his friend in a worried tone. The child didn't stopped crying, and she was not one to cry.

"What happened?" Rei asked looking at Misako, who only lowered her head.

"Misako, answer your mother." Yuuichirou ordered.

She started crying immediately. Surely, she couldn't answer like that.

"Toby, please, what happened?" Rei asked to the other boy, who seemed to be calmer at all this.

"You better talk." Motoki stated not even looking up, he knew the child was looking at him.

Toby sighed, and pointed to a nearby tree, "Misako wanted to climb that tree, but she knew she would get in trouble. So, I went and climbed to that branch. It wasn't too high, so I jumped off. Then, Aiko said she could climb higher, I said she couldn't and shouldn't because she is a girl. She got mad, and said she could do anything she wanted to. She climbed to a higher branch, lost her balnace, and fell."

"It is 'balance', and you should know better." Motoki reprimanded, Toby just lowered his head, "She's fine, no broken bones, just some scratches." He said looking at both worried parents.

"But she doesn't stop crying." Rei said worriedly, she was now hugging the child.

"I'm sure, Rei-chan, that's just a reaction for the shock. She was angry, and then suddenly fell. She has no signs of broken bones, she has a few scratches and I'm sure she'll have a bruise or two for the fall. She didn't hit her face, thankfully, during the fall, so she'll be just fine. Just clean her scratches, and she'll be just fine." With that said Motoki walked towards his son and grabbed his hand.

"Thanks Motoki!" Yuuichirou thanked his friend.

"What are friends for?" Motoki smiled warmly to him.

"I'm sorry, dad." Toby whispered once his hand was grabbed and they started walking towards a worried Minako.

"Don't worry son, accidents happen. But we will have a talk when we get home." Motoki said to the child, who nodded and smiled back at him.

"We should go home now." Yuuichirou told Rei, carrying Aiko who had now stopped crying.

Rei nodded her agreement and went to call the boys who had no clue of what had happened. For some odd reason she felt guilty of what had happened. She was angry with the child, and at the same time worried, and, unusually, didn't had the heart to even scold her.

She felt the need to protect each one of them, and she felt she was failing in her duty. Being the senshi of fire, after the senshi of lightning, she was one of the toughest ones. She wouldn't stop before anything, but now, she was scared.

After the attack of Edo and Yuu, she had felt rage, but now, it wasn't a youma who had placed her child in danger and for some unknown reason, she felt it was her own fault.

She walked towards Minako, who was now holding a very active Sakai.

"You ok?" Minako asked, looking at her friend.

For some reason she was more worried for Rei than for Aiko.

"Hai." Rei lied carrying the toddler, who smiled happily.

"Ok." Minako said sadly, knowing her friend was lying, but not wanting to annoy her.

They said their goodbyes and each family parted their own way.

That night, Rei couldn't sleep. She was anxious, nervous, and restless. After what had happened she didn't wanted to leave, not even for a day, but, Yuuichirou and Grandpa Hino had talked to her and convinced her to go.

She had to admit, she needed a break from all this.

After minutes and minutes of thinking, she finally stood from her bed, and walked outside.

She moved towards the boys' room. Both were asleep, she carefully, not wanting to do any noise, picked up some toys which were scattered on the floor.

When she looked down at the two sleeping forms, felt a warm feeling invading her. She didn't know what it was, but it always impulse her towards those children.

She moved forward and kissed each of their foreheads, and went to the nursery, which was now starting to look more like a little girl's room than a nursery.

She did the same she had done with the boys, caressed her hair, kissed her forehead, and then moved to the next room.

She did the same thing she had done with the other children, except for one thing, she sat on the edge of Aiko's bed. For a reason she felt guilty, and among all her insecurities, she was only sure of one thing.

"I'm not ready for this. Not yet." She whispered to herself, few tears now falling through her face.

**PLEASE!!! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW.**

**Will try to update chapter 8 soon. Sorry if this chap is tooo long! Seems I can't write ANYTHING short. Oh, well. C ya all soon and again, HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!**


	8. VIII A Trip of Decisions

WOW!  
Another chap done. I wasn't so sure about this one, and for the first time, it is short!!!! YEAY! It seems I can't write ANYTHING short. Oh, well. 'sigh'

Well, no more ado.

Disclaimer: I don't own SM! (and if this chap sucks, I don't own it either, hehehe….)

On with the show, or fic, or whatever…

story??

Hehe, go on…

VIII. A Trip of Decisions

"And why can't I go with you?" Chibi-Usa asked, once again to Usagi.

"Because, like I have told you thousands of times before, there are NO kids allowed." Usagi said exasperated.

When Minako had called, Usagi didn't even hesitate in the answer, she just gave a big "YEEESS!" as answer.

She had told Mamoru afterwards, who said he would gladly take care of the kids so she could have a break, but since the moment they had told the kids, she hadn't had a break from the pink 'rabbit'.

"Pretty please, mommy! I promise I'll be good." Chibi-Usa pleaded, with puppy dog eyes, and a kawaii attack, which she had learned to make perfect thanks to Usagi's classes, when she herself begged to her mother.

"No, no, no, and NO!" Usagi stated exasperated. Instead of a firm answer for the child, it sounded more like an answer for herself.

"Aw!" The child pouted.

"Pretty please?" Chibi-Usa tried again.

Usagi gave a sigh, and kept walking around her room, looking at this and that, and placing things in her bag, or more likely, squeezing things so they fitted in.

"**You know, I could use your help.**"

"**With?**"

"**She doesn't stop!**" Usagi whined looking at the child, who was sitting on the bed besides the bag.

Mamoru's answer was a chuckle, knowing what she meant, but still playing dumb.

"**What are you talking about?**" he asked with an innocent voice.

"**Chibi-Usa!! She doesn't stops begging, and now she's just telling a hideous story of how her life will be devastated and ruined if I don't take her with me.**"

"**Just tell her no.**"

"**I don't think she knows what 'no' means.**" Usagi stated exasperated. Though Mamoru was down the hall in one of the other rooms, she could listen his laughter.

"**Ne, Mamo-chan, think it's funny? Cause it isn't!**"

"**Usa-ko, then just take her with you.**"

"**Nani?!?**"

"**Just tell her yes.**" He stated now on the bedrooms door.

"**I knew you hit that rock in our last battle, I just didn't knew it was that serious.**" Usagi said sarcastically.

"Ne, Usa-ko, are you going for a day or for a week?" Mamoru teased when he looked at the bag.

"You never know." Usagi played along, shrugging.

"Then you shouldn't leave me behind..." Chibi-Usa started, yet again, making Usagi sigh and wince, and Mamoru smile even more.

_This could get interesting. _He thought making himself comfortable where he was standing.

Chibi-Usa kept on, and on talking of all the horrible things that could happen, which all ended up in tragic.

"**Help!**" Usagi pleaded looking back at her husband.

He just shook his head,"**I know for experience you shouldn't get between two Usagi's. Sorry.**"

She shot him a killing glare, "Oh! Alright, alright! You can come with me."

The next thing they could hear was a cheerful cry, and then a pink blur running past the door.

"You know, she could be a great actress."

Usagi just shot him another glare and kept looking for something else, if anything could get inside that bag, which looked it would rip in any moment now.

"I still can't believe it. Are you sure you're alright?" Rei asked scanning Usagi, just as she did with one of her daughters.

"Rei stop it! I already told you that I AM FINE!"

"We should get Ami-chan to scan her." Rei whispered to Minako, who had a huge sweat drop.

For what seemed to be the first time, Usagi got somewhere in time. They were still waiting for Makoto and Ami at the train station.

Chibi-Usa was wondering around, coming from here to there making her bunny's back pack ears jump up and down.

"I thought we would be back tomorrow morning." Rei pointed to the two blonde's bags. They both smiled sheepishly, making Rei roll her eyes heavenwards.

"We're here!" Makoto stated happily, followed by Ami when she had reached the trio.

"Ne, I didn't thought we were late!" Ami stated when she looked at Usagi.

"Why does everyone thinks I can't be on time?!" Usagi whined.

"Because you have never been on time in your life." Chibi-Usa answered with a huge grin making the rest of them giggle.

"I am still on time to send you back home."

Her grin changed from amusement to sheepishness. Usagi couldn't help but sigh, she knew the child could manipulate her easily, not totally though.

The time went through and about 10 they had arrived their destination.

Makoto was happy, a free day with her friends, and she had had time in the morning to make some food for the trip AND clean her house a bit before leaving, which would explain why she arrived after Usagi.

Ami was studying the environment, a book in hand, thankfully, it wasn't a study book, just a crazy romance/drama novel called, "Lucky You; Lucky Me."

(AN: That is my next story's name. Wait for it!)

Rei was happy and worried. She couldn't stop thinking about her five children, and she didn't know why but every conversation she had ended up on those children, especially Sakai.

As for the two rabbits, the smallest one was running around carrying her mother who had no air left.

They were all enjoying their day, Minako went from place to place, and as always checking all the cute guys and remembering herself that she was married, at least in this timeline.

All was going well. They were all enjoying their day. The sun was bright, they were now enjoying of the pool in the hotel they were staying for that night, for the first time, Chibi-Usa and Usagi were enjoying their company, Ami had found the perfect spot to enjoy of the four more perfect things, water, sun, reading, and her soda. Makoto was happily talking with Rei, and Minako was enjoying of the water.

All seemed perfect, all was going well, until they heard some screams.

"Chibi-Usa, quick hide!" Usagi ordered getting her compact out.

Chibi-Usa didn't need to be told twice; she ran out to a bush and hid there, finding a way to look at her mother and 'aunts'.

People was running out and looking for a place to hide. The five of them looked for a place to transform and ran to the forest. In seconds the Sailor Senchi were standing in front of a youma.

"Stop there you weirdo! How dare you disturb the sacred time of vacations?! We are the Sailor Warriors of Love and Justice, Sailor Moon,"

"Sailor Venus!"

"Sailor Jupiter!"

"Sailor Mars!"

"Sailor Mercury!"

"And in the name of our planets, we will punish you!" They all ended in chorus.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" A familiar voice called from behind the youma.

For some strange reason, both Chibi-Usa and Sailor Moon froze at the sound of that voice. For a strange reason, the four warriors stood in front of their leader, in a protective mode.

"Who are you and what do you want?!" Rei snapped angrily at the voice.

"Well, where are my manners? So, senchi, I am Prince Diamond."

"Oh, no." Moon whispered out, already feeling tense and afraid, trying desperately to reach Mamoru, or even better, Tuxedo Kamen through their link.

"Wow, my, my. You are the most beautiful warrior I have ever seen." Diamond spoke lustfully looking at Sailor Moon.

"Keep dreaming you pervert, you'll never have her!" A deep voice called, turning everyone's gaze towards a near tree, close to where Chibi-Usa was hiding.

"Daddy!" Chibi-Usa whispered happily.

Moon could only smile, now she felt everything was back to normal, well, kind off.

"**WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG!**"

"**Nani?!? You think it was easy convincing Artemis and Luna to watch the twins?!? I came as fast as I could!**"

"Well, well, so, who are you? The Alfa male?" Diamond asked sarcastically.

_Nani?!_ Chibi-Usa thought, obviously confused.

"You would be a great queen, you know. Why don't you just come with me, and I'll show you a million ways to be complete, to have whatever you want, to be a real woman." Diamond offered looking at Moon.

"You despise me!" Moon snapped with disgust at the offer that was just made to her.

TK found himself smiling, the Senchi hadn't let their guard off their princess, the youma was waiting for any orders, Chibi-Usa kept there, hiding as she was ordered, and Diamond frowned, hate emanating from him.

"You'll be mine, sooner or later you WILL be mine. Eclasust, finish them all, except their leader!" Diamond ordered.

With that, a battle ensued. The octopus looking youma launched his first attack, Mars dismissed it with one of her own.

Mercury tapped frantically looking for a weakness.

Jupiter and Tuxedo Kamen battled the youma, united with Mars.

Moon waited for the youma to be weakened in order for her to defeat it, and Venus guarded her, knowing Diamond would take any chance to kidnap her, yet again.

"Mars, Jupiter, aim for the eye! Venus, immobilize it! Tux, guard Moon, Moon prepare to attack!" Mercury directed, getting herself ready for one of her attacks.

They did as they were told, and soon, Sailor Moon was ending the youma, much to Diamond's surprise.

_Damn! This senshi are stronger than what I thought. That was one of the strongest youmas I had._

"Surrender Diamond! You will never defeat us!" Moon said with as much authority as she could.

As fast as she had said this, Diamond raised his hand, ready to launch an attack to her.

He could feel the black energy ready to strike her and make her unconscious. The black energy was coming out of his hand as fast as lightning.

The other senshi were to far from her, TK was running towards her as fast as he could, but his legs felt numb just at the though of loosing her.

Sailor Moon gave a screech of fright when she saw the energy coming towards her, when she felt herself being pushed to the ground abruptly, and a scream of a very, very familiar voice.

Chibi-Usa was looking and hearing the entire discussion between Diamond and her mother. When she noticed Diamond was preparing to launch an attack, she didn't thought twice, and decided what she needed to do.

"Mommy, mommy! Are you ok?!" Chibi-Usa asked frantically shaking Sailor Moon who was lying on the floor, chocked for what had just happened.

The senchi were now running towards her princesses aid.

TK after watching his daughter save his wife, was now reaching them both.

Diamond was chocked.

"A daughter? She has a daughter?" he asked over and over again angry that his beauty had already been taken by someone else.

"Moon, are you ok?" TK asked, looking at Mercury who was already scanning her with her computer, the other three senshi had already placed themselves in front of their princesses, ready to attack Diamond.

"I'll see you again, Senchi, and now, I know your weakness Moon." Diamond said coldly, before disappearing.

"Usa-ko, answer me!"

"I, I…Chibi-Usa, honey, you saved me!" Moon declared grabbing Chibi-Usa into a hug. The girl just smiled proudly.

"But next time you want to do something stupid, just don't!" Moon scolded.

"You shouldn't be scolding her!" Mars snapped angrily, "you should have ducked!"

"I'm just glad you're both ok." TK added, holding both of his girls in an embrace.

"Wow, I didn't thought we would make such a disaster." Jupiter whispered to Venus, who nodded.

"We always do." Mercury stated with a sweat drop.

Surely the area was a disaster.

"Sailor Senshi, Tuxedo Kamen, Small Lady." A voice called from the back.

"Pluto!" they all cried together.

"It is time to take a decision."

A/N Don't forget to review, nice, cute, things, please, pretty please. Just have in mind I'm a sensible woman………


	9. IX Now or Never

9

One of the most HARDESR chaps I have had to do. Really, sorry for taking so much time, but at least, it is done. Well, with no more ado, on with the story.

Disclaimer: Don't own it, I mean SM.

_Italics_- thoughts

**Bonds**- telepathic conversation

IX. Now or Never

The wind blew, the once blue sky was full of dark stormy clouds, the bright sun was now totally covered.

The six Senshi of Love and Justice stood facing one another. Their hair danced in the wind swiftly, their short skirts following the pattern of the wind.

Tuxedo Kamen stood slightly behind his love, cape dancing in the air. In front of him and the leader of the senshi, Sailor Moon, stood a pink haired girl.

For being warriors they seemed chocked, all of them except for one.

Thousands of thoughts passed through each of their minds.

Silence remained, the only sound came from the wind brushing the trees.

Until Moon cut it out.

"Ti…time? You mean…?" Moon whispered out, like if she was talking about a taboo.

"Yes, my Princess." Pluto answered.

"What do you mean it is time?!?" Chibi-Usa demanded out of the Senshi of Time.

"Small Lady, it is time to go ba…"

"NO! I don't want to go back!"

"Chibi-Usa, please…" Moon requested out of her rambunctious daughter. For the first time, the child didn't need to be told twice.

She shut her mouth, and at the same time closed her fists into a tight ball.

"Pluto, what does it take?" TK asked in a serious tone.

"The Golden Crystal and Silver Crystal have the same amount of power. To reverse everything and go back to the original timeline you BOTH," she said pointing to Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Moon, "need to wish the same thing. A same dream, a same wish, be one, want the same thing, but…"

"What about us?" Jupiter asked.

"That's where I was going. All of you were affected, so you also got a part on this. Wish the same, dream the same, and you will get it."

"What…what will happen to all of this?" Venus asked, a tint of pain in her voice.

"It will disappear. You will NEVER have these children, you will NEVER have this life, though, it will remain in your hearts and minds, as a faint dream. Maybe you won't remember, maybe you will."

"NANI?! What if we want to stay?!" Mars asked alarmed, receiving some odd stares from the rest, including Pluto.

"Well, I said you could wish and dream what YOU wanted, but you'll have to dream of ONE same thing. You will lend your planet's power to the crystals, and I will do it too, whatever you choose. I do want you to understand something though, you can choose your future. You will own your future. Your time, your will, and your lives, they will be totally yours."

Again, silence remained. Thousands of questions going through everyone's mind, even through Pluto's, who seemed to know everything.

"I…" TK began to talk, unsure if what he wanted to say would be the right thing, "I think it would be best to go back."

"NANI?! NOO!" Chibi-Usa cried desperately.

"Usagi, enough!" TK snapped, taking everyone by surprise.

Chibi-Usa looked up at him, tears starting to form in her eyes, angriness and disappointment both evident in her face.

TK was looking at her, it was obvious he was trying to control his temper. He had always been the one who knew what to do, but in this case he felt lost.

A few sniffles came from the child. Everything was quiet, nobody spoke, and now not even the sound of the breeze could be felt.

"Well, then, let's do it!" SM stated full of confidence taking her position as leader once again. They all nodded their agreement.

"Pluto, please, um, could you explain again?" Moon asked, as everybody sweat dropped. One moment she was full of confidence and the next she was the old clumsy girl.

"Of course, princess…" she started, once again explaining, with the careful attention of the two blonds.

"Where's Chibi-Usa?" Jupiter asked cutting Pluto's explanation and looking around for the pink haired rabbit.

"Nani?" Moon and TK asked at the same time, looking for their now, missing daughter.

"She was just right here!" Venus stated, pointing to the spot where she had been standing.

"Oh, God, oh, God!" Moon started panicking. If she remembered better, Diamond was after her, and now he knew who's daughter she was.

"We have to find her!" Moon demanded out.

"Right, Venus, Jupiter, go together to the western part, Mars, go with Moon, to the eastern part, Mercury, you and I will go to the northern part. Will meet here." TK started after looking at Moon's panicked face. This was one of the reasons he didn't wanted to stay. He didn't want any of his children to be in danger, yet again.

He looked strait at Pluto, as if asking her something. She nodded, and went her own way to the south part.

Without another word, they did as they were told. In a flash, Mercury started looking in her computer, not even looking where she was going, and for some reason, she knew where to step, while she typed frantically, as she always did on a battle or on an emergency like this.

Moon ran, and ran. She could be clumsy all the time, but not now, not when she ran. Except for the senchi of wind, she was the fastest, and even now the hard warrior of fire had trouble to keep on with her pace.

Tears streamed through her eyes, and her heart ached in a way she had never felt it before. So many emotions, so many feelings she had never had, she had never felt, coming towards her. She could feel the wind blowing on her face, she could hear her own steps, her panting as she ran, and the only image that came to her mind, a smiling Chibi-Usa, which made more tears come to her eyes.

As a desperate mother ran in one way, a desperate father ran, searching for the same pink haired girl. He tried to go on Mercury's pace, turning back to look for any sign, and begging to hear those words out of her, 'I found her.'

It seemed hours had passed, and he couldn't stop thinking of why. Why wouldn't she like to go back to the way things were supposed to be? Why had he even yelled at her? And the question that had been going through his mind since the beginning of all this, why had he made that stupid wish? Or was it that stupid?

Time felt as it had stopped, he couldn't hear anything, he knew he was running, looking everywhere he could, and looking back at the bluenet running after him, still typing at the computer. When suddenly,

"Tuxedo Kamen, I found her!"

Again, time seemed to stop for him. Abruptly, he stopped running and turned to face the senchi of wisdom.

"Where?!" he demanded to know.

"She's in the…" A flash of energy cut her off, just in the direction she was pointing.

"Oh no." TK whispered, as he started to run towards the flash or energy he had seen. How many times haven't he seen that flash before?

Mercury started running, now as fast as TK, it was evident she tried hard to stay at his pace, and now, he wasn't waiting for her.

He knew Chibi-Usa was now defenceless, as defenceless she had been when she first came to their lives, when she dropped on top of him, of course, in another time line.

He arrived, it was in the western part.

Venus and Jupiter where coming from the other side.

There she was, under yet, another youma, frightened as the little girl she was.

Tears where streaming down her cheeks, her moon symbol gleaming in her forehead. Without even thinking of it, he threw out his attack to the youma, "TUXEDO LA SMOCKING BOMBER!"

(AN: I know for sure that in the anime, he doesn't have an attack, just that rose, yeah, yeah, the rose, but, I was tired of it, and in the manga he does have an attack, so I decided to use it. Though it sounds kinda of funny…)

"CHIBI-USA!" Moon cried coming from the east.

Skilfully, TK past down the youma and picked Chibi-Usa easily, carrying her towards Moon's direction.

"Honey, are you ok?" TK asked the now trembling child. As an answer she only pressed harder against her father, looking for the protection she always felt when she was with him.

"Chibi-Usa, are you hurt?" TK asked more loudly to the child, placing her down on her feet, she shook her head, and just hung more forcefully, evidently, not wanting to get away, again.

Moon ran as fast as she could to Chibi-Usa, holding her as hard as she could. She couldn't even hear the battle sounding on the back, her aching heart suddenly felt peace, throughout all the battle.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody" Mercury shouted.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution" Jupiter screamed.

"Venus Love Me Chain!"

"NOW SAILOR MOON!"

"Right!" she said with determination.

About to start her attack, when someone interrupted her.

"Well, well, found you again my little love." Diamond said, smiling after watching the scowl that was formed on SM.

"I'm NOT your love. How dare you attack an innocent child?!" Moon demanded, in a flash TK was besides her, ready to attack in any moment.

The rest of the senshi were now surrounded Chibi-Usa, ready to protect her in any moment.

"Innocent? She's the daughter of a great warrior, I don't think she's so innocent." Diamond smirked.

"Why you…" Mars muttered under her breath, fists clenched ready to attack.

Diamond turned to see the now hurt youma, he raised his hand towards it, dark energy flowed from it, killing the youma in an instant.

"Well, now that that's done, I think I need to get rid of other annoyances." He said turning to look at the senshi.

"I see we have a new person joining us." He said looking at Pluto, who was holding Chibi-Usa's hand and her staff, standing behind all the inner senshi.

He raised his hand ready to attack, in minutes there where attacks from Diamond and the Senshi, protecting themselves, protecting their little Princess, and their future Queen and King.

TK joined the battle with the senshi, while SM grabbed Chibi-Usa, and looked where she could hide the girl.

Diamond summoned more youmas to aid with his cause, all starting to attack the senshi.

Looking at SM, who stood in front of Chibi-Usa in a very protective way, he moved towards them.

"My Princess, take me now, and this battle will end." He said smiling.

"NEVER!" Moon cried out, yet moving Chibi-Usa even more to her back, guarding the child as if she was a shelter.

"You WILL be mine, by the good or bad way." He said raising his hand, now ready to attack.

He started to throw black energy to their way. Seing this, she turned to protect Chibi-Usa with all her body.

Chibi-Usa was now mad, at herself, at her mother, at her father, at all this that was happening. She started crying, and then screaming.

In a flash of seconds, energy shouted out of her, ribbons surrounded her, and then, of all, Sailor Chibi Moon stood there, besides her mother and leader. She looked down at herself, happiness emanating from her.

With a frown she looked up at Diamond, raised her hand with her spectre, and shouted,

"PINK SUGAR HEART ATTACK!"

(AN: Anyone besides me thinks that this name is funny for an attack???)

Pink hearts started flying Diamond's way. SM looked with pride to her youngest warrior, and stood up, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"OW! Stop it little brat!" Diamond yelled, she was pointing towards his face. Maybe her attack wasn't that powerful, but, it was annoying and a bit painful after a while.

"We'll be seeing again. Mark my words, I'll come back for you two!" With that he disappeared.

SM and SCM united the battle, fighting together as they have done many times before. When they last knew, the last youma was defeated.

"We did it!" Venus cried happily, yet tired, knowing that this day hadn't ended.

"Sailor Chibi Moon!" Mars cried, going to hug the child, almost asphyxiating her in the way.

"Good to have you back in the team!" Jupiter cheered giving her a warm hug, not as killing as Mars'.

TK was about to say something, when Pluto spoke.

"It is now or never. We must do it now."


	10. X As You Wish

Sorry for taking too much time

5

Sorry for taking too much time. This is it, the last chapter of The Wish. I enjoyed writing it and I hope you have enjoyed reading it as well. Thank you for putting up with me. Not an easy task, I know. Well, enjoy reading. And May God bless you.

Disclaimer: It is not new, this is a fanfic, so guess what, I don't own it yet. Nope, don't have a crystal either to change that…

X. As You Wish

Cheering could be heard, a battle was won and a warrior had returned amongst them.

They were all cheering, when someone reminded them of what laid before them.

"It is now or never. We must do it now." The warrior with a long staff talked.

A man's face soured at the words, the only male standing besides them all.

The leader of the group, and lover of this man, was the only one to notice.

The only child that was amongst them, had a disappointed look, which went unnoticed by all, except for one.

"Chibi Moon?" TK spoke, the only one to notice her disappointed look.

SCM didn't spoke back, she raised her head to look at her father's eyes. TK looked on her reddish eyes. He knew she wouldn't talk, she had already tried to, and he, himself had maid her silence.

"I won't tell you what to do, but I want to leave clear, you ALL have to wish the same."

They all nodded, except for SCM.

"Chibi Moon, I…do you want to say something?" TK asked.

"I…" she trailed of shaking her head, "ie. I don't have anything to say." She but whispered out.

Not believing her, he bent down, taking her small hand on his. He looked straight onto her eyes. Those eyes, which, though being a red brown color, reminded him so much of his beloved Usa-ko. She lowered her head, and looked straight to the ground.

"Chibi-Usa…"

Even though she was transformed, she was there standing as the warrior she now was, he talked not to the warrior, but to his daughter, to the kid that was there, and she knew, she understood, he was talking to her as a father, as her father.

"Chibi-Usa-chan, please tell me, why do you want to stay?"

This brought back her attention. Looking at him in confusion, not understanding any of what he did, yet, she trusted him.

_Why would __**I **__like to go back?_ He asked himself this time, a question that had been pondering in his mind for some time now.

There was only one answer to his question, _I AM responsible for this._

Though this question was directed just for one, all those that were there thought about this. Why stay? Why go back?

Mercury's thoughts went back to what she now called 'home'. A very, VERY messy child, who couldn't do anything without causing a mess. A toddler who's hobby was to cry. A husband who wasn't only a help, but he was also a friend, a friend with whom she could share more than with anyone else. Which were her duties? Which where her heart duties?

She looked around, saw SCM talking, SM smiling, and TK nodding. Though she was close by, it was like if her world had come to a mute state. The only thing she could listen was her heart beats and the wind blowing around.

She looked at the three of them, remembering her childhood. Her father had been a blurry image on her mind, and a very old picture standing on her night stand. Her mother had tried to do anything she could to give her everything, but had failed in one thing, being there herself. She had practically raised herself, always silently envying Usagi. Maybe she wasn't the smartest one, or even the prettiest one, but she had one thing. She had a past family, a present family, and a future family. She had them there. Even if they didn't share all of her secrets, they supported her, no matter what. She didn't have this, and she had liked this. She knew their ways, her way to achieve this wasn't easy, but why leave it? Why would she go back? What did she have back? Here, she had a messy child and a crying toddler, and that made a different. They were HERS. Her husband, though she had only seen him for some time. In her other timeline she hadn't seen him since she was 14, when he moved out of Tokyo. Where did he go? No idea. Ryo was now her best friend, her confident, and…her lover.

Mars thought about this question. She herself had been surprised when she practically said she wanted to stay. Why stay? What about her dreams? Dreams. That word went through her mind, and told her one thing. She had always dreamt of one thing, more than any other thing. She had it now, maybe it wasn't perfect, but it was hers, and it was there. Why let it go, why now? There was a story, a story behind all that she had seen now. She wanted to know that story, she wanted to live that story. She wished, to stay in that story.

Since the beginning she had been seen as the cool one, the one that had everything fine, when reality was that Makoto Kino, or formerly known as Sailor Jupiter, had been the most troubled of them all. For nights she dreamt of having someone, at least one person to talk with. She talked to her plants, but, it is a fact that, plants don't talk. She had become overjoyed when she found out she didn't had just on person to talk, but actually three. She tried to hide these emotions, though this time anger wasn't her escape, but tears were. She found herself crying more often. This was not her time, she was not ready for this.

Venus thought, and thought about that question. What were her dreams? Which were her goals? Being a singer, model, and being in the fashion business? Every night, and even in the wee hours of the morning she became a singer. She became a singer to three little persons that loved her more than anything, that never criticized her clothes, or her hair style, or even if she didn't reached a note, and even sometimes she became an actor, while reading a book, and making voices, acting each of the characters. A model. She was a model, difference was, people didn't watched her clothes, or her body, but her principles, character, her way to solve problems, her way to act, everything that she did was imitated, by three little persons. Fashion, one of her greatest loves. She still could do that, nothing, and no one stopped her. In fact, Motoki had asked her if she would like to begin her business, to reach that dream of hers. And finally, being a warrior. A warrior? She WAS a warrior. She fought for love and justice, she was the famous Sailor Venus or Sailor V. Every day she fought against the stubbornness of three kids. She fought against the unjust decisions of the man who was known as her husband. She fought against evil clients who asked her to decorate their homes and their bad taste for decoration. AND, she fought against the evil of a san Bernard dog every day, which tried to make her life impossible.

_Gyo. I'll miss that dog..._

Yep, she was going to…

_NANIIII?? I HATE THAT DOG!!_

Yeah, she hated that…

_Oh, crap! Whom am I kidding? I love that baka dog!_

Well, let's just say that the senshi of love, had a dog-love dilemma.

"Sailor Senchi!" Sailor Pluto exclaimed, drawing the attention of all those around her, "No more time can be lost. Diamond is getting close, before another battle ensues, you must do it, NOW." She said, placing emphasis on the now.

"We're ready Pluto." Sailor Moon spoke, taking TK's hand on hers.

"Very well, my princess."

They all formed a circle, knowing, on a strange way, just what they had to do, though this had never had happened before. They're symbols on each forhead started to blaze, the wind and time seemed to stop, as they all concentrated on their dream and wish, though without being spoken, they all wished for the same.

Tuxedo Kamen changed to King Endymion's form, and Sailor Mon changed to Neo Queen Serenity, and Sailor Chibi Moon changed to her princess form. Following this, all the other senchi changed to their princesses forms.

King Endymion lifted his crystal, unanimously with Neo Queen Serenity. Both Crystals united, involving everything in a bright light.

"All this will remain deep in your mind…" the guardian of time and princess of Pluto began, "…though you won't remember a thing." She could barely see through the deep light, but all looked happy, and all where thinking on the same.

"It will all be done," the light deepened, blinding instantly everything, "as you wish."

The End.


	11. Author's Note!

Ok

Ok. Hi my readers!!

First of all I want to thank you for keep on reading and for all your reviews, I thought I wouldn't mind them at first, but then, well, they just encouraged me. AND!! There is a sequel coming, just wait for it!!

Lets go on.

What made me write this story on the first place? I got tired. No, not physically. As I said in chap.1 it is the first thing I wrote ever. I like writing poems, though I think they don't rhyme too much, but, I had never ever before written a story, though I love reading.

So, what did I get tired of? Mamoru. Ugh! He's my favourite character of SM, but, really, I got tired of his reaction towards Chibi-Usa.

I mean, he really needed to shape up a bit. And one day, watching an episode through youtube, when she's become black lady and everything, it hit me, kind of.

It's an ep, where Usagi almost slaps Chibi-Usa, he stops Usagi, but then, he and Chibi talk and gets tired of her, and just yells at Chibi-Usa, well, just her name, and shakes her a little. Then, some chaps later, we see this memory of hers where K. Endy is all stern talking to her. So, it hit me. He does get tired, but never ever reacted.

Also, I had always wanted for Mamo and Usa to have more children, plus I love boys, (of all ages, hehe) and specially twins. Hence, the idea of the twins.

Other thing, why can't they decide their future?? And the senchi?? What, they'll just give up their dreams and that's it?? I don't think so.

Rei.

Special case. Love her, and I think I'm more like her than the others. She can get really crappy around the ones she loves most. (Just like me. I really have a hard way treating my boyfriend. So sorry about that…)

Anyway, I just could picture her around so many children. Though I love children, I can't picture her around 5 kids. Which made me smile, and eventually laugh. So, a little commotion on her life wouldn't make it so bad.

Makoto

Wow. She's a hard one. She was the hardest of all. At times she acts so grown up, and others just like a normal teen. So, it's hard to decipher her life. I could see her having boys, and I think I didn't made such a good job getting through her in this story, which I will try to make out in the sequel giving more emphasis to her life.

I could see her all settled up though, which is why I only gave her two kids. She loves cooking, but she also loves sports, and this is why I gave her two boys. I mean, she loves cooking with her friends, but, do you see her playing baseball with Rei or Amy? Or even worst, with Usagi or Minako??

Amy

I love her. She's so quiet, but can come out with such things at times!

Though I didn't said much about her story here, I am going to do much more on the sequel. Get out the tissues because her story is going to be a hard one. Since she is a paediatrician, I gave her the two youngest children. And Ryo, well, it will all explain in the sequel.

Minako.

Oh, God. Craziness is her duty. I love the couple of Andrew and Minako, so, crash, we got a winner!

At first, I didn't know how to make this two form a life, or well, how it all kind of ended up. So, three kids. I could see her going crazy with two boys, but knowing Minako, she would be as happy as, as, well, in Spanish we say, feliz como una lombriz, happy as a worm, but I don't think that'll work. So, anyway, I could see her SO happy with a baby girl, who looks just like her. So, hence, baby Rose. Her name will be explained in the sequel, since it's not a Japanese name.

Now, Gyo, hehe.

I can just see Minako with that huge dog, while the dog walks her. Would you really think Minako would control a dog? And such a big one? LOL

Anyway, that is mostly why I wrote this story.

I have plenties of ideas for the sequel, though it will be mostly drama, humor, and we won't see any children, at first.

Don't get mad with me for how this story ended, it's just the way it had to end for the sequel.

Well, I hope you keep enjoying my stories and keep reading. Hey! PLEASE REVIEW.

It doesn't seem like, but it really makes one happy when you review. At least it makes me happy, at least say. "Good", or, "keep going". I don't expect as much as, "I LOVE IT!" though I surely LOVE those.

Well, thanks for reading and your time.

From Honduras,

Latin Girl Writter


End file.
